


The Negotiator

by seungdandy



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Crime Family AU, Deceipt, Drama, M/M, rival crime families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 70,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: Jung WooSung understood what it meant to be loyal... in every sense of the word





	1. Dysfunctional Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perignonpink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perignonpink/gifts).



WooSung’s neck snapped back from the right cross which connected with his chin. So far it had been a bitter and brutal match. One which both men were eager to bring to a close, using any advantage to ensure a victory that they could. JiHoon delivered another devastating blow, forcing the larger man back against the ropes. Snickering at his seemingly struggling opponent, JiHoon took the time to taunt him with a salacious wink. WooSung’s eyes flashed anger as his fists began to pummel JiHoon with renewed vigor, he never did like this asshole. He struck him so hard that his protective headgear was knocked askew, blood pouring down JiHoon’s face as both the referee and WooSung’s trainer tried to pull him from the now staggering and punch drunk man. By the time they were able to reign him in, the damage had already been done. JiHoon crumpled to the ring’s floor surrounded by paramedics who could do little to preserve his life. WooSung was led back to the locker room amidst all the ensuing commotion, and placed under police guard. 

Nobody had come near WooSung for close to an hour. He still sat wearing his trunks somewhat defiantly, wondering why he hadn’t been taken away or charged yet. Maybe JiHoon had lived and they’d forgotten about him, somehow he doubted it. He’d heard the crack of his neck on that last hard hit he’d given him, feeling a sick sense of satisfaction as he did. When the door finally opened, he stood ready to face his fate. The young man who entered confused him. He was dressed impeccably in a designer suit, much better than any cop he’d ever seen. “Who the fuck are you?” The young man eyed him from head to toe before answering him in a confident voice. “My name is Ryu JunYeol. I’m here as a representative of my employer. He saw your fight and would like to extend you a job offer.” WooSung scoffed, his anger rising once again. “Look, I don’t know what you’re trying to pull here or how you got by the police, but if you saw my fight you know I’m not taking any jobs in the near future. Unless.. is JiHoon alive?” JunYeol shook his head, speaking matter of factly. “No, he’s dead which is why I’m here. Mr. Lee thinks...” WooSung squinted, trying to wrap his head around what he was hearing. “Mr. Lee as in Lee JungJae?” JunYeol nodded, looking around the locker room with disdain. “The same. Mr. Lee likes the qualities you exhibited tonight in the ring and is extending you an offer of employment.” WooSung’s mouth hung open slightly in shock. Lee JungJae was one of Seoul’s most notorious crime bosses. Someone he never thought he’d ever be meeting up with. “What about the police?” JunYeol smirked now, crossing his arms. “What police? It’s just you and me here. Do you need medical attention?” WooSung shook his head, apparently his fate had been decided for him and he had a new career path. “I’m good.” JunYeol looked him over once again. “If you say so. Get showered. I’ll be waiting in the car.”

Climbing into the backseat of the Mercedes Benz, WooSung felt slightly out of his element. “I should thank you.” JunYeol looked over at him, mouth curving into a smirk. “For what? Doing my job? If you want to thank anyone, thank Mr. Lee.” WooSung nodded, clearing his throat to get the words out. Who would have thought a kid could be so damn intimidating? “When will I be meeting Mr. Lee?” JunYeol eyed him in that appraising way that made WooSung feel unworthy. “Tomorrow... after we get you some decent clothes.” WooSung opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by JunYeol immediately. “Anyone who represents Mr. Lee’s interests needs to project a certain image. You need to look polished as well as stylish. Ratty sweats and tacky T’s may be fine for the gym, but not if you’re a member of the Lee organization. You’ll also need a haircut in a current style.” WooSung was beginning to take offense at this little shit’s critique of his overall appearance. “I like my hair.” JunYeol ignored him as the car slid into a spot in front of WooSung’s building. “The car will be back at 9:00 am sharp, be ready. Oh, and if you’ve got anything you’d like to keep, bring it with you. This is your last night in this shithole.” WooSung froze, hand on the door handle. “How can I pack all my belongings in one night?” JunYeol shrugged, not really caring. “Prioritize and pack light. Get some rest, you’ve got a busy day tomorrow.” 

“You look much better, sharp even.” WooSung fidgeted in his new suit, not used to dressing so well and feeling more than a little uncomfortable with it. “Thanks. I can’t remember the last time I wore a suit... never one this nice. Maybe my mother’s funeral.” JunYeol seemed unaffected by the revelation, leading him through the doorway of the large home and down the hallway. “That so? Your things will be brought to your room which you can see after you meet with Mr. Lee. I’ll take you to his office now.” WooSung followed after the younger man, feeling anxious about meeting the crime boss. “JunYeol, what’s he like? Mr. Lee I mean.” JunYeol turned to him, wry smile in place. “I’m sure you’ve read the papers.” WooSung nodded, he had of course. Lee JungJae was always described as charming, charismatic, cunning as well as ruthless in almost every article that he’d read. JunYeol raised a brow, proud look on his face. “They don’t do him justice.” WooSung was even more anxious now. “What do you do around here? What’s your position in the organization?” JunYeol directed him to take a seat. “I’m Mr. Lee’s assistant. I make sure his life is running smoothly. Wait here, I’ll see if he’s ready for you.” 

Thirty minutes later, JunYeol returned with no apology or explanation for keeping him waiting. “You can go in now. Try not to look so uptight.” WooSung blinked over at the younger man, nerves building to the near panic point. “Uptight? I’m not...” JunYeol rolled his eyes, tossing him a handkerchief. “You’re sweating bullets. Relax, you’ve already got the job. The boss just wants a face to face with you. Just be yourself... or maybe a hipper version of yourself.” WooSung frowned as he was ushered towards the now open door. “Hipper? How do I...” “Are you going to just stand there or are you coming inside?” WooSung swallowed his fear and entered the room which turned out to be a nicely furnished office space. Lee JungJae stood at the floor length windows looking out at his garden. He turned when WooSung finally made it into the room, smile on his handsome face, glass of what appeared to be scotch in his hand. “I’m Lee JungJae and since you’re here, I’m assuming you’ve accepted my offer.” WooSung bowed slightly not knowing what was expected of him. “Yes sir, and thank you for saving me from the police.” JungJae waved him off, smile growing wider as he took his seat behind his desk. “Don’t mention it. I’d hate for such a good negotiator like yourself to go to waste. Please help yourself to some scotch and have a seat.” 

WooSung took a seat, declining the offer of scotch politely. “Thank you, I’m good. Did you say a negotiator?” JungJae set his glass down, leaning back in his chair to be more comfortable. “I did.” He then held up his fists as if he were in the boxing ring. “A negotiator is someone who isn’t afraid to go to extremes when necessary. I’ve been following your career and last night sealed the deal as far as I was concerned. You’ve got all the qualities I look for in my people. The only thing I ever ask for in return is loyalty. If you can give me that then you’ll be prosperous and happy.” WooSung nodded slowly, trying to understand fully. “Of course. So, what exactly will I be doing?” JungJae chuckled, clearly amused by the question. “Whatever you’re told. JunYeol will get you set up with a gun and target practice if you need it. Any questions, go to him. He knows the ropes.” The younger man appeared in the doorway apparently knowing his boss’s mind. “This way.” WooSung bowed again to JungJae. “Thank you again, Mr. Lee. I won’t let you down.” JungJae was already back at the window thinking about his next order of business and barely gave him a glance. 

WooSung’s room was not in the main house . That was reserved for those closest to Mr. Lee. An honor he had yet to earn. JunYeol’s room was in the main house, close to Mr. Lee’s so he could be readily available to him day or night. The head of security also lived there, Cha SeungWon, which made good sense in WooSung’s mind. The building out back looked as if it were a guest house that was converted to suit their purposes and was dubbed ‘the clubhouse’. There was a large living room, kitchen space as well as several bedrooms. JunYeol showed him to his room, which was nicer than his entire apartment had been. “Like it?” WooSung stepped inside admiring the view of the grounds from his window. “It’s nice.” JunYeol snorted, gesturing to the closet. “Mr. Lee takes care of his men. Your clothes are already put away for you. Bathroom is through there. The fridge is stocked in the kitchen but if there’s anything you want, just ask. When Mr. Lee is here he likes to have dinner with everyone. Dinner is at 7:00 on the patio. Casual dress... that doesn’t mean sweats.” WooSung rolled his eyes, loosening his tie as he sat down on the bed. “I don’t have any left.” JunYeol chuckled as he headed for the door. “Sure you do, they’re just not ratty. Gym is in the basement of the main house, use it. Get changed and we’ll get you set up with that gun.” 

“Ever handled a gun before?” WooSung eyed the man in front of him as he emerged from the clubhouse, wondering who he could be. “I’ve never had to.” The man smiled, extending a hand in greeting now. “Lee BuyngHun, I’m here to give you your first lesson.” WooSung shook his hand with a slight smile. “Jung WooSung, nice to meet you. Say, I’ve been wondering about something. If Mr. Lee wanted me for my _negotiating_ skills, then why do I have to learn to use a gun?” ByungHun led the way to the firing range out back. “You understand the nature of Mr. Lee’s business, right? No matter how good you are at _negotiating_ , your fists won’t stop bullets.” WooSung nodded, accepting the noise cancelling headphones and safety goggles from his tutor. “That’s a good point.” ByungHun smiled, patting him on the back. “You’ll get the hang of it, don’t worry. Fists are good, but lead is the ultimate negotiator.” WooSung chuckled, he liked ByungHun already. “I guess I never thought of it that way before. What’s your position in the organization?” ByungHun handed him a pistol along with a clip. “I’m the weapons specialist. I’ll have you up to speed in no time, don’t worry.” 

The next morning, WooSung rose at 5:00 am, used to the rigors of training for the boxing ring. Realizing that the rest of the clubhouse was most likely still asleep, he made his way towards the gym to work off some energy. He almost turned around when he saw Mr. Lee there, doing a light jog on the treadmill. “Morning... I don’t usually have much company in here at this hour.” WooSung smiled nervously at his new boss. “I’m used to getting up early, but if you’d rather be alone I can...” JungJae shook his head, dismissing the thought. “You won’t disturb me.” WooSung looked around, noting the heavy bag in the corner as well as the speed bag. JungJae saw him looking, hoping off his treadmill to accompany WooSung over to them. “I had these put in last year. They don’t get much use though. You’ll probably enjoy them.” WooSung punched the heavy bag once to get a feel for it. “I will, thank you.” JungJae observed him a moment. “You know what sounds fun? A sparring match. What do you say? Want to spar with me?” WooSung balked, thinking up an excuse not to. “I don’t think I should. I’m still pretty sore from my last fight.” JungJae smirked at him, understanding. “I promise to go easy on you.” WooSung sighed, choosing his words carefully. “Mr. Lee, you remember how my last match ended?” JungJae snorted, picking up a pair of boxing gloves. “I do. Don’t do that now, understand? And whatever you do, don’t hit my face.” Woosung caught the gloves that were tossed to him. “Yeah, okay I understand.”

SeungWon entered the gym at 6:15, took in the sight of his boss in an unsupervised match with his newest employee and reacted. WooSung felt the gun being pressed into his side before he even realized that they had company, freezing in place. JungJae tossed his gloves to the floor in anger, glaring at his security officer. “ _What the fuck are you doing?! Put that fucking thing away!_ ” SeungWon reluctantly obeyed, returning his gun to its holster inside his jacket. “Just doing my job. Next time I’ll let some asshole gut you like a fish.” JungJae scoffed, gesturing to WooSung who was still standing there like a deer in the headlights taking it all in. “This isn’t some asshole, you asshole. It’s my new negotiator, Jung WooSung. We were sparring, he wasn’t attacking me. _Jesus_ , you’d think that someone in your position could tell the difference.” SeungWon stood his ground, not backing down one bit. “Look, he’s new and honestly how much do we really know about him? He’s still on my watch list until he proves otherwise.” JungJae was toweling off now. “JunYeol checked him out.” SeungWon scoffed now, shaking his head. “You put too much stock in that kid.” JungJae was glaring again, his anger at a boiling point. “ _That kid_ , as you call him, has more street smarts than most of the older men I know. He’s loyal and dependable. I’d trust him with my life.” JungJae tossed his towel at SeungWon before storming out of the gym. SeungWon turned to WooSung who had witnessed it all. “It’s nothing personal. My job is making sure he stays alive. It takes me a while to trust most people.” WooSung allowed himself to breathe once more. “I’ll bet. I’m going to hit the showers.”


	2. Sparring Matches

WooSung had been living in the clubhouse for close to a month now. Since that first morning at the gym, he’d changed his routine to a later start to avoid being alone with the boss. Not only was he reluctant to spar with the man for obvious reasons, the protests from the head of security had made a deep impact upon him. He didn’t want to be caught in the middle of those two again, not over sparring, not over anything. SeungWon didn’t need any more reasons to distrust him, which he clearly did. WooSung thought it best to keep a low profile around the head of security, at least for the time being anyway. He was happy to spend most of his time with ByungHun learning the finer points of marksmanship. The weapons specialist was a good teacher and his easy manner made it hard not to like him. WooSung considered him a friend and would frequently hang out with the sharpshooter when his schedule allowed.

“How’s our newbie coming along?” JunYeol was another of WooSung’s favorites despite his cocky attitude. The younger man might have appeared brash on the surface, but WooSung knew they shared a kind of street savvy which made him feel at ease in JunYeol’s company. He reminded him of several characters from his old gym, although much more polished and well put together. “He’s coming along really well. He’s a much better shot than you’d expect for never having fired a gun before.” WooSung rolled his eyes, taking a long drink from his water bottle. “You two act as if I’m not standing right here. I do have ears and my hearing is just fine.” JunYeol raised his brow as he regarded WooSung. “That’s good to know. You’re wanted back at the house, bring those sharp ears with you, you’ll need them.” WooSung looked over at ByungHun briefly, concerned. He hadn’t been summoned to the house since his first day here. JunYeol gave him a look that said he was taking too long. “Let’s go, SeungWoo doesn’t have all day to wait for you. He’s a busy man.” ByungHun shot him a reassuring smile as he turned to walk away with JunYeol. “You’ll like SeungWoo, trust me.” WooSung was still nervous despite ByungHun’s reassurances. “What’s this about, JunYeol? Who’s SeungWoo?” JunYeol led the way across the compound, barely looking his way. “SeungWoo is the boss’s attorney. He handles all things legal.” WooSung frowned, as they entered the house. “So, what’s he want with me?” JungYeol shrugged, directing him towards a doorway. “I wouldn’t know.” WooSung eyed him as he walked past, knowing full well that JungYeol knew everything that went on inside the organization. 

SeungWoo stood to greet him as WooSung entered the small office located just down the hall from JungJae’s own. The two men shook hands amicably as if they were old friends. “Kim SeungWoo, I’ve heard a great deal about you from JunYeol. Thanks for coming right in, I don’t have much time to spare today. Please, have a seat.” WooSung took his seat as directed. “I’m Jung WooSung, but I guess you already know that.” SeungWoo seated himself behind his desk, placing his glasses on his face. “I do. So, as you may or may not know, you’ll be collecting a monthly paycheck in return for your services. For tax purposes, you’ll be listed as JungJae’s personal trainer.” WooSung shifted in his seat slightly, unsure of what this meant. “I just assumed I’d be paid for services rendered. You know...” He held up his fists in a similar way that JungJae had when he’d first explained his position here to him. “after I complete my first _negotiation_.” SeungWoo chuckled at the visual aid. “And you will be. As I said, this is just for tax purposes. We need to appear to be a legitimate establishment with legitimate enterprises. It’s my job to keep things running smoothly legally.” WooSung was about to speak when the Boss entered the office, large grin on his face. “Did SeungWoo tell you the good news?” SeungWoo checked his watch, before standing. “I was about to, but since you’re here, I’ll let you do the honors since I’m needed in court.” JungJae's face turned serious. “Let me know how it turns out.” SeungWoo was already heading towards the door, briefcase in hand. “I always do. Nice meeting you. Go easy on him, he’s thick headed, thinks he’s invincible.”

As soon as SeungWoo was out the door, JungJae turned to WooSung. “Let’s go.” WooSung stood, wondering what was happening. “Go where, Mr. Lee?” JungJae smirked, clapping him on the back hard. “The gym. I think you’ll like what I had installed.” WooSung had a bad feeling about this. Still, he followed after his boss. “Like it? I thought we could start tomorrow.” WooSung stared at the regulation boxing ring that hadn’t been there yesterday with a sinking feeling in his chest. “Uh... its very nice, but I don’t understand what you mean by _start tomorrow_.” JungJae furrowed his brow, frown on his lips. “I thought SeungWoo explained about you being my personal trainer.” WooSung nodded, the realization of what his boss wanted hitting home. “He did, but I thought it was for tax purposes only.” JungJae snorted, laughing freely. “Might as well take advantage of you since you’re here. Unless you don’t feel comfortable doing it.” WooSung wasn’t sure what might happen if he refused, but he thought it might be more unpleasant than facing SeungWon’s ire. “No, of course I’d love to. It’ll be good to be back in the ring again.” JungJae's answering grin was wide, showing how pleased he was. “Damn right it will. Let’s say 5:30 so you’re not too tired for me.” WooSung nodded, forcing a smile in return. “Okay. See you then.”

“How long have you been with the organization?” WooSung and ByungHun were sitting out back behind the clubhouse sharing a few drinks later that night. No one else was around so WooSung felt pretty comfortable speaking freely with his friend. “Let’s see, must be going on six years now.” WooSung nodded, he’d assumed ByungHun was slightly older, been involved in the organization for a while. “So it’s safe to say you know everyone pretty well. What’s the boss really like? Not just what his public image makes him out to be, but what kind of man is he really?” ByungHun sat sipping his drink for a few moments, mulling it over. “The boss is tough, make no mistake about that... and shrewd. Don’t be fooled by his easy going manner. You don’t claw your way to the top of the Lee organization by being soft.” WooSung furrowed his brow in confusion at that. “I’m confused, I always thought he started this organization himself.” ByungHun poured them both another drink. “And you’d be correct, he did. I was referring to the _other_ Lee organization. The one you don’t hear about because it’s boss, Lee JaeHan, maintains a very low public profile. That’s the organization that the boss cut his teeth on. He and SeungWoo started out there. Started and left together.” WooSung was stunned by this information. “Do you know why they left?” ByungHun shrugged, leaning heavily onto WooSung’s shoulder. “No, but I do know that there’s been bad blood between the boss and Lee JaeHan ever since.”

WooSung entered the gym the next morning at 5:00. He wanted to arrive early to limber up his muscles which were tense from the fitful night’s rest he’d gotten anticipating today’s sparring match with his boss. “You’re here early, I like that.” Of course the boss would already be there already in full boxing gear... from headgear to shoes... dancing around the ring with JunYeol holding the punch gloves for him. Obviously the man barely ever slept.” That’s the sign of a dedicated personal trainer. Don’t you agree JunYeol-ah?” JunYeul smirked, eyes never leaving his boss as he continued to throw punches, his tone teasing. “Or a suck up.” JungJae chuckled, moving to lean over the ropes, looking down at WooSung. “Is that what you are WooSung? A suck up?” WooSung was beginning to sweat and they hadn’t even started yet. “No, I just wanted to limber up before we began.” JungJae looked pleased to hear it. “Good, then you’re taking this seriously. I was afraid from your comments yesterday that you were going to try to half-ass this.” WooSung breathed out a sigh of relief. “No Sir, I wouldn’t do that.” JungJae’s smile made him look like a young boy who was just told he was getting ice cream for dessert. “Good man, go limber up. I’ll keep practicing with JunYeol until you’re ready.”

Climbing into the ring twenty minutes later after doing his light warmup routine, WooSung still couldn’t help but feel some trepidation at his current situation. Even after the final round with JiHoon when WooSung’s fate had been more or less sealed, he hadn’t felt so much dread. Endorphins coursing through his system from both the match and the outcome may have been to blame, but WooSung had been more than aware of JiHoon’s fate as soon as he threw the last punch. Pissing off his new boss or SeungWon seemed infinitely more dangerous than facing manslaughter charges and the inevitable jail sentence that would come along with them. JunYeol stepped out of the ring, leaning casually on the ropes to observe the session. “He’s all yours. I’ll be timing the rounds.” WooSung grunted, inserting his mouth guard as he approached his boss with raised fists. A bell rang, WooSung turned his head to look at JunYeol who winked back at him just as the boss’s right fist connected with his jaw. Upon reflex, WooSung punched back, stopping himself from throwing everything he had into it just before impact. JungJae grunted, returning hit for hit as good as he got, better actually since WooSung wouldn’t allow himself to use his full strength nor his skills on his boss.

After five rounds, they called it quits. WooSung had to admire his boss’s stamina and physical strength. Of course he had gone easy on him, but still, he seemed perfectly capable of holding his own in a fight. ByungHun was right, he was tougher than he appeared. JunYeol had immediately climbed back into the ring once the sparring had ceased, tossing a towel in WooSung’s direction while helping the boss remove his gear. The boss quipped lightheartedly. “That was fun.” WooSung pulled off his helmet, spitting out his mouth guard. “You did really well, I’m impressed.” JungJae wrapped the towel around his neck, chuckling. “Are you? I’m happy about that. Maybe next time you won’t hold back so much and actually spar me for real.” WooSung flushed and not from his exertions. “Well, you see, I’m out of practice and I didn’t want _to... to_...” JungJae approached him, tilting his head with a cocked eyebrow. “What? Didn’t want to what? Hurt me?” He laughed, turning to look at JunYeol for a minute before turning back. “ _Yah_... you cocky bastard, what makes you think that I won’t hurt you?” WooSung’s mouth fell open, he feared no man in the ring but his boss was an entirely different story. “I... it’s not that...” JungJae laughed, reaching out a hand to pat WooSung’s cheek. “If you’re out of practice, change that. I expect a decent match. No holding back. I’ll give you two days. Practice on ByungHun.” WooSung nodded his head feeling sheepish. His boss was sharp, didn’t miss a thing. “Yes Sir.” JungJae climbed out of the ring. “I’m hitting the showers. I’ve got an important meeting scheduled.” 

JungJae buttoned his shirt, eyeing himself in the mirror when there was a knock on his door. “ _Come_.” SeungWon entered the room looking displeased. “Gook Soo tells me you’re headed out for a private meeting.” JungJae straightened his tie, keeping his back to his head of security. “Gook Soo should learn to keep his mouth shut.” SeungWon let out a long exhale of breath, exasperated. “I’m the head of your security. Gook Soo is your personal body guard _and_ works under me. He’s just doing his job by informing me.” JungJae turned to regard the taller man finally, slipping on his suit jacket in the process. “But you both work under me.” SeungWon didn’t even flinch. “Not if you’re dead we don’t. You need to let me know when you’ve got outside meetings so I can send the proper protection.” JungJae chuckled, shaking his head. “I’m taking Gook Soo and my driver, ChinHae, I’ll be fine. I can handle myself.” SeungWon frowned, crossing his arms as he thought. “Who are you meeting with? I can run a quick background check at least. You never know who has ties to JaeHan.” JungJae looked serious at the mention of his former boss. “That’s not necessary. This meeting is more personal than business.” SeungWon looked even more concerned. “Even more reason to run a check.” JungJae shook his head, moving towards his door. “I said it’s fine, now drop it.” Gook Soo stood waiting for his boss by the car. When JungJae approached him, he paused beside him. “Gook Soo, if you ever run to SeungWon with my personal business again, I’ll cut your nuts off and let you bleed out, understand?” Gook Soo swallowed at the imagery. Never doubting his boss’s words were anything but true. “Yes sir. Sorry, it won’t happen again.”

WooSung took aim and fired the pistol at the target, hitting the periphery but not the center. “ _Dammit!_ ” ByungHun stood behind him, observing his actions quietly. “Try it again, but this time focus on what you’re doing.” WooSung nodded, reloading a new clip into his pistol and taking aim. Despite his best efforts to concentrate on the task at hand, he didn’t manage to do much better which was infuriating him. “ _God dammit! I can do this, you know I can! You’ve seen me... just yesterday I was doing better!_ ” ByungHun had seen enough. He stepped forward with a hand on WooSung’s heaving shoulders. “Why don’t we take a break. You’re not going to improve by beating yourself up and this clearly isn’t your day.” WooSung was about to protest when ByungHun disarmed him with a friendly smile. “Come on, I could use a drink.” WooSung nodded, giving in. “Yeah... okay. You’re right, this isn’t my day, all around.” ByungHun raised a brow. “That sounds like you’ve got something bothering you. Let’s grab some soju and talk. Or would you rather go out somewhere?” WooSung looked surprised to hear that. “We can leave?” ByungHun chuckled, leading the way across the compound. “Of course. We aren’t being held captive. Let’s go hit a bar for lunch, sound good?” WooSung smiled, happy at the prospect of a change of scenery. “Sounds really good.” 

“Park around the back.” ChinHae, the boss’s driver did as he was told, driving the Mercedes around to the rear entrance of the building. JungJae and Gook Soo exited the car, making their way to the back door of the building. Gook Soo pulled the door open for his boss who turned to him with a frown. “You stay out here with ChinHae.” Gook Soo shook his head. “SeungWon told me to stick by you at all times.” JungJae placed a hand on his bodyguard’s chest, expression leaving no doubt that he meant business even with the dark sunglasses he wore to shield his identity. “And I’m telling you to stay with ChinHae.” Gook Soo nodded, backing off a pace or two. “When should we expect you to be back?” JungJae offered him a small smirk before turning back towards the door. “I’ll be back when I’m finished with my meeting.” The door slammed behind him leaving Gook Soo behind. “ _Shit_.” Within moments, Gook Soo’s phone was ringing. “Hello.” SeungWon’s clipped tone came through the receiver. “Make sure that you and ChinHae don’t leave that entrance for any reason. I’ve stationed a few men around the front of the building as well in case there’s trouble. Check in with me and if you see anything suspicious, get in there.” Gook Soo nodded, indicating to ChinHae to park the car and join him. “I will. How did you know where we were going?” SeungWon rolled his eyes, having enough of the conversation. “It’s my job to know. Call me in thirty minutes.” 

“Going easy on the boss was your first mistake.” WooSung emptied his glass of soju, scoffing at his friend. “Where were you before I did that? What was my second mistake?” ByungHun popped a piece of galbi into his mouth. They had nixed the idea of a bar in favor of Korean barbecue deciding that meat was what they both needed. “Not coming clean about it. If there’s one thing the boss respects, it’s honesty.” WooSung filled up both of their glasses, shaking his head miserably. “I panicked... didn’t want him to think I didn’t think he could take it.” ByungHun chuckled, turning the grilling samgyeopsal with the tongs. “So instead you told him you were out of practice... which he saw right through.” WooSung shook his head, lamenting his actions. “Jesus, he’s never going to fully trust me now.” ByungHun began dishing out the grilled pork belly. “Just don’t be so timid around him from now on, he’ll forgive you. Honestly, I’m the one who’s screwed here.” WooSung swallowed the bite of meat in his mouth to give his companion a questioning look. “In what way?” ByungHun took a long drink from his glass. “I get stuck having to spar you for the next two days, you big ape. All because you’re afraid of the boss.” WooSung rolled his eyes. “You really don’t have to, I’m not out of practice at all.” ByungHun nudged him under the table with his foot, teasing. “It’s okay, I’d like to get in the ring with you. See what all the hype is about.” WooSung chuckled, stuffing his mouth with meat. “ _Mmm... kay_... but I _won’t_ go easy on you.” ByungHun was grinning at him across the table. “I wouldn’t want you to.” 

JungJae lie on the massage table face down, naked and covered with a thin sheet. The sounds of water gently trickling down as if in a wooded stream as well as softly playing New Age music could be heard in the background. The air was filled with the heady scent of sandalwood candles which burned through the room. Everything was designed to create an overall sense of relaxation and wellbeing which JungJae was not feeling at the moment. Tense didn’t even begin to describe his current situation, teeth grinding involuntary in anticipation. Gentle fingers began to caress the tight muscles of his toned back with a vanilla massage oil that both soothed and aroused him simultaneously. Perhaps it was less the oil and more the masseur, because within minutes JungJae had turned to capture him in a deep and hungry kiss. “ _Mmm_... Mr. Lee, what about your massage?” The protests were cute usually, but today JungJae just wanted skin to skin contact and he wanted it fast. “Fuck my massage baby. I want you naked and under me right now.” Still he protested, playing the game like usual. “But you’re so tense. Don’t you want me to...” JungJae was sitting up now, sheet long gone, boyish grin on his handsome face. “The only thing I want right now is you, beautiful.” The arch of the eyebrow told JungJae he’d chosen the right words. “I’ll lock the door.” JungJae was tense alright, tense from pent up sexual frustration. He hadn’t been here in weeks and it was nearly killing him. “You look so gorgeous, babydoll.” SeungHyun took his time returning to him, slowly removing his clothing along the way. “You should still let me rub that vanilla scented oil on you. It is an aphrodisiac you know.” JungJae stood, smirk upon his lips as he lifted his lover off his feet. “That’s really not necessary.” SeunghHyun shrieked as JungJae deposited him on top of the massage table. “Let’s see how much tension this thing can take.” JungJae emerged from the back door an hour later, feeling much less stressed than when he had first entered the establishment. 

JunYeol was waiting for JungJae when he returned like he had some kind of sixth sense about his boss’s exact location at all times. The older man smiled, much more relaxed than he’d been in weeks, giving the younger man’s face a playful squeeze as he walked by. “ _JunYeol-ah_ , next time I’ll take you with me. A deep tissue massage will leave you feeling like a million won.” JunYeol fell into step beside him. “I’m good, thanks.” JungJae chuckled, shaking his head. “You never know until you try it.” SeungWon approached him from down the hallway. “We need to have a long talk.” JungJae rolled his eyes, walking right past him. “Why do you always sound like a disappointed parent when you speak to me?” SeungWon followed after him, not letting him escape. “Maybe that’s what you need. Someone to keep you in line so you don’t do anything stupid and get yourself killed.” JungJae laughed, walking into his office before addressing his head of security. “I think you’re forgetting who the boss is around here. JunYeol, get me a drink.” SeungWon stood his ground, arms folded as JunYeol handed the boss his drink. “I think you’re forgetting why you made me head of your security. I take my job very seriously.” JungJae lifted a brow, chuckling. “Yah, and I appreciate it, just lighten up once in a while for Christ sakes. Everybody needs to blow off steam, I’m no different. Right JunYeol-ah?” JunYeol nodded, slight smirk on his lips. “Right boss.” SeungWon looked unamused. “While you’re blowing off steam as you call it, you left yourself vulnerable.” JungJae frowned, sitting in his chair. “I still have my own gun, asshole, and I’m perfectly capable of defending myself, in case you’ve forgotten.” SeungWon gave him a pointed look. “Even in the middle of...” JungJae’s brows rose high. “Especially then. Have to protect the jewels.” JunYeol snorted and SeungWon’s frown grew deeper. “If you’re not going to take this seriously...” JungJae waved his hand for him to stop. “Fine, Gook Soo can come in with me next time. Happy?” SeungWon rolled his eyes before turning to leave. “ _Ecstatic_.” 

WooSung opened his eyes, it was still dark out, but barely so. He should hit the cold shower to invigorate himself then head over to the gym. He needed to be in tip top form if he was going to really be sparring on a regular basis. The grunt beside him made him pause. He hadn’t noticed the lump next to him all night, but then again, he was pretty blitzed by the time he and ByungHun were done with their afternoon turned to evening of excess. Pulling back the covers slowly, he was surprised to see a familiar tuft of hair peeking out, ByungHun. His room must have been the first place they both crashed in. ByungHun stirred, eyes slowly opening, even slower to focus on his friend beside him. “Hey... is it morning?” WooSung ran a hand through his messy locks. “Barely, I don’t remember crashing here last night, do you?”ByungHun was beginning to perk up, sitting up in the bed so the covers fell down to his waist revealing his toned and tanned chest. “Not really. Where are you going?” WooSung chuckled, feeling slightly awkward for some reason. “I was going to shower then hit the gym.” ByungHun’s smile was disarming. “Mind if I join you?” WooSung shrugged, pulling his sweats out from the drawer. “Of course not. We can have our first match.” ByungHun stood up from the bed and approached him. “I meant in the shower, but alright.” WooSung’s eyebrows climbed high in surprise. “Oh... I... I...” ByungHun laughed. “Shall I take that as a no?” WooSung shook his head, flushing slightly. “No... I... you just surprised me, that’s all.” ByungHun quirked a brow, leaning just a little closer. “Good surprised or bad?” WooSung chuckled, ByungHun seemed to know how to always put him at ease. “Good surprised.”


	3. Seosan

SeungWoo entered the house and went in search of JungJae or, if he couldn’t be readily located, the next best thing, JunYeol. Stepping into JungJae’s private office unannounced, SeungWoo found it empty, but not for long. “Good morning. Anything I can help you with?” SeungWoo nodded, gesturing to JungJae’s empty chair. “Where is he? I need to speak with him.” JunYeol crossed his arms, leaning against the doorjamb casually. “Mr. Lee doesn’t like to be disturbed before 8:00 unless it’s an emergency, you know that.” SeungWoo chuckled, making himself at home in one of the chairs looking prepared to wait. “So, he’s still upstairs?” JunYeol nodded, taking a step into the room. “Shall I get you a coffee while you wait?” SeungWoo smiled politely, the picture of graciousness. “Don’t bother. I’ll take coffee with the boss.” JunYeol bowed slightly before leaving. “I’ll let the kitchen know.” As soon on the younger man had left, SeungWoo headed for the stairs and up to JungJae’s private suite. He didn’t even bother to knock before walking inside. 

“ _Yah! What the fuck?!_ ” SeungWoo ignored the half naked boss’s outburst, pouring himself a coffee from the tray on JungJae’s divan. “We need to talk.” JungJae pulled on his pants, eyeing his lawyer in the full length mirror as he did. “You couldn’t have waited for me to finish dressing?” SeungWoo made himself comfortable on the loveseat, sipping at his coffee. “No, and I wanted to keep this between us away from prying ears.” JungJae sat down, buttoning up his shirt as he gave SeungWoo his full attention. “What happened yesterday? How did you make out in court?” SeungWoo opened up his briefcase, handing JungJae several documents. “It went fine. You just have to know the right people to grease and you can do almost anything.” JungJae looked over the documents, grim look on his face. “So all traces of any connection have been erased? There’s no trail left?” SeungWoo picked his cup up, taking a long satisfying sip. “Not that I know of. You’ve paid a lot of money to bury this, it should stay that way.” JungJae let out a deep sigh, tight smile on his lips. “Thank you hyung. This means a lot to me.” SeungWon stood, straightening out his suit. “To both of us. I loved her too.” JungJae gave him a hug just as JunYeol stepped in the door. “Boss... _oh_...” SeungWoo stepped away, giving the younger man a wink. “I know how long he can take to get ready so I thought I’d pop up and see him.” JunYeol said nothing, knowing better than to cross SeungWoo, but as soon as he was gone, he approached the boss. “Boss, everything alright? You need anything?” JungJae gave him a half smile, shaking his head. “No, I’m good.” JunYeol was turning for the door when the boss stopped him. “JunYeol-ah, wait. Call for my car. We’re going to Seosan.” 

Sparring with ByungHun had been a lot like the morning sex they’d had in that it was not without its surprises. If WooSung was expecting an ordinary sparring match, he was sadly mistaken. The weapons specialist had a background in martial arts and although he was several inches smaller than WooSung, he dropped him to the mat easily with a low sweeping kick. “ _Ugh_... that’s really not how boxing works.” ByungHun snickered above him, offering a hand to help WooSung off the mat. “Whatever it takes to bring your opponent down, especially a big ape like yourself, works for me.” WooSung accepted the hand, tugging hard enough to pull ByungHun over head first, laughing at his surprised expression. “Not usually my style, but I can adjust.” ByungHun’s grunts turned to laughter at WooSung’s victorious expression turned his way. “I think we’ve got a lot that we can teach each other.” WooSung grinned back at the older man. “Do we?” ByungHun sat up, smirk upon his lips. “Oh definitely, we could do some serious damage together, and not just to each other.” WooSung was laughing now, pulling off his helmet as ByungHun leaned in for a sweaty kiss. “Is this alright? What if someone sees us?” ByungHun stood, offering WooSung a hand up once again. “Don’t worry about it. Nobody’s going to care about what we do together as long as it doesn’t interfere with our jobs. Rumor has it that the boss himself has a honey stashed away that he visits to relieve his stress.” WooSung looked thoughtful for a moment. “I still feel like I’m on thin ice here until I’ve proven myself.” ByungHun put his hand on his shoulder in sympathy. “With the boss and ole stick up the ass, SeungWon?” WooSung snorted, grateful for the support. “Yeah, I feel like I have to be careful.” ByungHun kissed his lips chastely. “Okay, no more public displays of affection... from now on.”

“Where exactly do you think you’re going?” JungJae turned from his car, not at all in the mood for SeungWon’s theatrics today. “It’s personal.” SeungWon nodded, pulling out his phone. “Fine, it’s personal. I’ll send another car to follow you so you can go and fuck your whore.” JungJae had his head of security pinned to the car in seconds, his hands wrapped tightly around SeungWon’s shirt collar. JunYeol, his ever present assistant, stood by at the ready if intervention was needed on his boss’s behalf. “ _When I want your services I’ll tell you! Quit overstepping your boundaries before you end up not being able to take any steps at all! I said it’s personal, now fuck off!_ ” The boss tossed SeungWon to the ground before stepping into the car. “JunYeol-ah, let’s go.” JunYeol stepped over the still sputtering SeungWon and into the car, smug look on his face. “You okay boss?” JungJae nodded, looking solemn as he spoke to his bodyguard . “Yah, Gook Soo, keep an eye out, If anyone at all follows us, I want you to kill them.” Gook Soo turned from the front seat to look at his boss. “What if they’re our guys?” JungJae raised a brow, accepting the drink JunYeol handed to him. “ _Anyone_.”

It took SeungWon a moment before he brushed himself off and made his way back inside the house. It wasn’t that he was bested by the boss, he hadn’t even attempted to fight back. SeungWon was a very intelligent man after all. He’d never do something as foolhardy as raise a hand to his boss, no matter how irresponsible the man may seem, he was still the boss for a reason. SeungWon knew that Lee JungJae wouldn’t bat an eye at the prospect of killing him, no matter how loyal he’d been, if he was pushed too far. Also there was JunYeol to contend with. The kid, in his opinion, was too much of a loose cannon, plucked from the gutter like he was by the boss for God knows what reason. SeungWon would never turn his back for long on the younger man for fear of having a knife plunged into it. JungJae thought the world of him, which irritated his head of security to no end. As he made his way inside the house, his anger was palpable, like a living force driving him on. If he didn’t work off some of this aggression soon, he’d end up shooting someone. He made a right turn to head down to the gym, a good long run on the treadmill should do the trick. 

JungJae stood before the locker with a bowed head, struggling to gain control of his emotions. His men were waiting outside the charnel house giving him the privacy that he had asked for, but he knew that JunYeol would be within earshot if need be. He was taking his time, having as long a visit as he needed, not ever intending to return no matter how much he would like to. There was no getting around it, it had to be this way. SeungWoo had done his part, and now it was up to JungJae to preserve her memory and protect what she held dearest even if it meant with his own life. Reaching out a hand to press against the door to where MiHi’s remains were held, JungJae let his tears fall freely, making a silent vow as he grieved. “Boss? You okay?” JungJae snuffled, nodding his head. He’d heard JunYeol’s footsteps as he approached, knew exactly who it was immediately. Wiping his eyes with a handkerchief, JungJae turned to face his assistant. “JunYeol-ah... come closer.” JunYeol lingered in the doorway to the charnel house, looking slightly uncomfortable for the first time since JungJae had found him. “Sorry to disturb you. I’ll just give you a minute.” JungJae’s lips turned up slightly at the corners. “You’re not afraid of the dead, are you JunYeol-ah?” The younger man shook his head, respectful look on his face. “No sir, you just look like you could use more time alone.” JungJae turned back one last time to look at her resting place before walking towards JunYeol and wrapping an arm around his neck. “I’m fine. Let’s get some food, I’m starving.” 

Seated in a small restaurant together, JungJae regarded his assistant closely. “JunYeol-ah, never be afraid to embrace your emotional side. It doesn’t make you weak, it makes you stronger. A real man knows how to balance both their analytical and emotional sides, and not be ruled by either.” JunYeol looked slightly confused momentarily, then understanding dawned on him. “Boss, I don’t think you’re weak because you were crying. I admire you more than any man I’ve ever met. I just wanted to give you space, that’s all.” JungJae smiled at the waitress as she brought their food. “Did you know I was from this town originally?” JunYeol shook his head. “I thought you grew up in Seoul like I did.” JungJae shook his head, smiling. “I was born here, but moved to Seoul as a teenager. So you see, if I can make it as far as I have, so can you. You have a great potential JunYeol-ah. You’re smart, cool under pressure and follow orders. You just need to work on your emotional side a little. It’s not good to keep everything bottled up, unhealthy.” JunYeol blinked, pausing in his eating for a moment. “So you want me to cry like a bitch more?” JungJae’s brows rose in surprise until JunYeol started laughing. “Just kidding, I understand. I appreciate the advice, boss.” JungJae grinned over at him. “Yah, you bastard. It’s a good thing I like you so much.” 

SeungWon’s sour mood turned even more bitter at the sight of Jung WooSung in the gym using the heavy bag. For some reason the ex-boxer turned negotiator really got under his skin. Perhaps it was because he came to the organization under the recommendation of JunYeol, or perhaps it was just SeungWon’s natural distrust of anyone until they had proven themselves otherwise. Either way, seeing him when he just needed to burn off his anger was doing little to help the head of security calm down. WooSung, for his part, had noticed the taller man enter the gym almost immediately. Growing up the way he had, and even the life he’d lived as a boxer, had taught him to keep an eye out for any possible danger which might be coming his way. You never knew when someone was going to throw you a wicked body rip when you were expecting a hook to the jaw. WooSung had taught himself over the years to expect the unexpected, both in and out of the ring. The grunt from SeungWon let him know that he was less than enthused to see him, so WooSung thought it best to put an end to his workout. He’d already sparred with ByungHun so it wasn’t as if he had just arrived. SeungWon watched him begin to pack up, feeling no sense of relief to see him doing so. “How’s the sparring sessions working out?” WooSung paused with his gym bag thrown over his shoulder. “Not too bad. ByungHun has been enlisted to get me into shape for the boss.” SeungWon was jogging on the treadmill now, hardly breaking a sweat. “How does ByungHun feel about that?” WooSung decided to play it safe and be somewhat guarded with the older man. “We’ve only done it once so far. He seemed to enjoy it though.” SeungWon grunted as the treadmill picked up speed. “I did some boxing back in high school. You and I should step into the ring together sometime.” WooSung nodded, wondering how he could get out of this one. “Sure, sounds fun.” 

JungJae squinted into the bright sunlight as he stepped out of the restaurant. “Hand me my sunglasses, will you JunYeol?” The first bullet rang out just as the younger man was reaching into his suit pocket for the sunglasses, he took one in the arm. “ _JunYeol!_ ” The younger man saw the blood spilling from his own arm then went on autopilot, pulling out his own gun. “ _Boss, get down!_ ” He backed JungJae into the doorway, his own body blocking the older man’s. “ _JunYeol, get the fuck down before you’re hit again! Do we know where they’re shooting from?! Where the fuck are Gook Soo and ChinHae?!_ ” JunYeol crouched down, looking around to see if he could find their men. “Fuck, looks like they’ve been hit too... bad. I think they’re dead.” JungJae was seething as he also looked around trying to determine where the shooter was located. “God dammit... where the fuck is this asshole?” More shots rang out, ricocheting off the restaurant where the two men were hunkered down. “Boss, I think he’s on that roof over there.” JungJae peered across the street, nodding his head. “I think you’re right. Mother fucker is a god damn sniper. Let’s see if there’s a back door out of this place. We’ll never make it out of here with that asshole up on the roof.” JunYeol nodded, beginning to sweat from his injury. “You go in first boss, I’ll cover you.” JungJae shoved his assistant towards the door. “You’re injured, get moving. I’ll cover you. You’re no good to me dead, right?” JunYeol managed a half hearted chuckle while he moved carefully towards the doorway, wincing at the pain in his arm. “Right boss.” 

SeungWon was just finishing up his lunch when the boss called him. “ _Yah!_ We’re on our way back from Seosan. JunYeol’s been hit. Make arrangements for him to have surgery right away.” SeungWon was on his feet immediately. “Seosan? How long before you get back?” JungJae gauged where they were in relation to home. “I’d say about an hour the way I’m driving.” SeungWon stopped in his tracks. “Why are you driving? Where’s ChinHae?” JungJae glanced over at JunYeol in the passenger seat beside him. “He didn’t make it, neither did Gook Soo. Send someone to pick them up along with my car. We had to borrow this one.” SeungWon tensed, grip on his phone tightening. “Jesus, what the fuck happened?” JungJae sighed, not really wanting to get into it right now. “Sniper. Make sure the fucking surgeon is ready for JunYeol when we get back.” The line went dead and SeungWon dialed the surgeon. Afterwards, he went looking for ByungHun. It looked like they were going to need a little extra fire power for the trip to Seosan.

When it became evident that his target had retreated back into the relative safety of the restaurant, the sniper had ceased his firing. His mission had been clear, he wasn’t here to terrorize the entire town, just one particular former resident. Walking along the street, he didn’t pass a soul. It was amazing what a volley of gunshot would do to quiet down an otherwise busy afternoon. The only sound to be heard were his own footfalls upon the sidewalk. Entering the charnel house, his keen eyes scanned the many names until he found what he was looking for, fresh flowers placed in a vase upon an otherwise unmarked locker. Pulling out his phone, he snapped several photos. Stepping outside into the sunshine, he pulled out his phone once again to make a call. “It’s me. JungJae got away fully intact, not even a scratch. I did, however, kill two of his men and injure another. I’m sending you photos of the grave.” Lee JaeHan’s voice sounded pleased. “Good work. Now get out of there before the police arrive.” The sniper picked up his pace. “My thoughts exactly. _Oh shit!_ ” JaeHan sounded concerned. “What is it? What’s wrong?” A chuckle. “Nothing, I just chipped a nail. Probably climbing up on the roof.” JaeHan rolled his eyes. “Come home and I’ll personally paint your nails for you.” The smirk was in place now, excitement building. “You do my toes as well and I’ll be putty in your hands.” JaeHan actually chuckled. “Just get home safely and we’ll talk.” 

JungJae paced the waiting area of the hospital surrounded by his heavily armed men. They’d taken over the small surgical unit of the hospital once he’d pulled up with his near unconscious assistant. JungJae had used his own shirt as a tourniquet to try to stem the bleeding, but apparently it hadn’t been enough. JunYeol has been hit more than once, in the shoulder and the arm and had lost a lot of blood. The doctor’s and hospital staff all knew better than to call in the police despite this being a gunshot injury. JungJae had been good to them over the years, practically building the surgical unit they stood in, not to mention greasing the palms of individual doctors for this very purpose. Fear was also a factor... nobody wanted to cross the crime boss and get on his bad side for obvious reasons. “ _What the fuck is taking so long?!_ ” SeungWoo sat in a chair, remaining calm in the shit storm that was raging around him. “Try and relax. It could have been much worse.” SeungWon stepped into the waiting area, fresh from a phone conversation. “That was ByungHun. The sniper left no trail behind and no one in town saw him. He must be some kind of ghost.” JungJae was frowning, deep in thought. “Nobody’s that good. That bastard, JaeHan must be handing out hush money and threats to keep everyone quiet.” SeungWon grunted. “You’d do the same. Speaking of which, thanks to SeungWoo’s call to the local police in Seosan, ByungHun will be bringing Gook Soo and ChinHae back as well as your car.” JungJae nodded, walking towards the window to look out. “SeungWoo, could you please make funeral arrangements for them and send their families money.” SeungWoo stood to leave. “Of course, right away. You should get some rest, change your clothes at least.” JungJae nodded, half listening. “Once I know JunYeol is fine, I will. When will the men be back from Seosan?” SeungWon ran a tired hand through his hair. “They’re on their way back now, so maybe an hour.” JungJae sat heavily in a chair. “I want to see ByungHun when he’s back.”

Two hours later SeungWoo and SeungWon sat in the boss’s office waiting for ByungHun’s arrival while JungJae was showering. The boss had steadfastly refused to leave the hospital until JunYeol was out of surgery and resting comfortably in a private room. Even then he had insisted on leaving behind a protective guard for his assistant, just in case. SeungWon had thought it unnecessary, but JungJae wasn’t too keen on losing any more men to JaeHan, most especially not JunYeol. ByungHun strode confidently into the office trailed by a reluctant looking WooSung. “What’s _he_ doing here?” ByungHun turned to face SeungWon right away. “I told him to come. Isn’t he the boss’s new negotiator? Shouldn’t he be in on this meeting?” SeungWon looked annoyed and more than a little frazzled by the entire situation. “I hardly think this situation will call for his particular specialty.” WooSung really didn’t want to cause more friction than was already in the air. “It’s alright, I can go.” “You’ll go when I tell you to go.” The boss gestured to his seating area. “Take a seat gentlemen. I need all hands on deck right now. Nobody leaves the compound alone or without being armed. I want that mother fucking ghost sniper caught. JaeHan thinks he’s cute sending some prick to take shots at me? I want him found so I can mail him back to that asshole piece by piece.” WooSung spoke without thinking. “If he was that good of a shot, shouldn’t you be dead now?” All eyes turned to the negotiator. SeungWon’s were angry. “Obviously the boss got lucky and JunYeol did a good job protecting him.” JungJae frowned over at WooSung. “You don’t think I was the main target?” WooSung flushed, nervous to have the boss’s full attention not to mention afraid he’d get mailed somewhere piece by piece. “Uh... I mean... maybe it was just a warning or something.” JungJae exchanged a look with SeungWoo while SeungWon scoffed. “That’s ridiculous. Another reason you shouldn’t be here, you’re wasting our time with this shit.” JungJae cleared his throat, silencing the room. He gave SeungWon a scathing look. “Yah... it’s not shit, it has merit. Start looking for this ghost asshole immediately. When you find him, I want to know what he knows. Oh... and WooSung... I’m making you my new bodyguard. I could use someone with brains this time. Try not to get killed.”


	4. Changes

“Do you really think having an untested bodyguard is the right thing to do, especially now?” SeungWon had hung back once the meeting had broken up to have a private word with the boss. JungJae was tired, he’d had one hell of a day. The last thing he wanted right now was to have to justify his choices to anyone. “I think he’ll be a hell of a lot better than the one you chose for me. Look how fucking well that turned out.” SeungWon raised a brow, stunned to hear the criticism. “You honestly can’t be blaming me right now. That’s absurd.” JungJae sat in his chair, face unreadable as he regarded his head of security. “ _Is it?_ Isn’t it your job to make sure this type of shit doesn’t happen?” SeungWon was livid as he stepped closer to the boss’s desk. “I can’t do that when you don’t give me information. How can I ensure your safety when you insist on secrecy? You even threatened Gook Soo to the point that he stopped telling me things. I can’t work like this...” JungJae stood, leaning on his desk with his hands. “Then don’t.” SeungWon blinked, taken aback by the boss’s words. “Am I just leaving the organization or should I get my affairs in order?”

JungJae shook his head, smirk on his lips. “No need to go to that bother because you’re not leaving the organization. This is the time when I’m really going to need your expertise. I just need you to trust my instincts more and stop second guessing my every move. I know what I’m doing.” SeungWon sat in a chair, relieved to hear it although reluctant to show it. “I do trust your instincts, but...” JungJae had come around to perch on the end of his desk. “You’re a suspicious asshole, I know. It’s what I like most about you, why I made you head of my security. It’s why I trust you with my life.” SeungWon let out a deep sigh. “If that’s true, then why don’t you ever take my advice seriously?” JungJae chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re also a relentless fucker, and I do. I’ll be looking to you for lots of advice in the coming weeks when I go after that motherfucker who shot at me.” SeungWon nodded, placated for the moment. “I’ll start looking for the sniper right away.” JungJae stood, stretching his back, suddenly looking tired. “Good, I meant what I said earlier. I want that asshole caught fast. JaeHan may have started this fucking war, _but goddammit_ , we’re going to finish it.” 

“How are you feeling about what happened to you tonight?” WooSung took a long pull on the soju bottle, leaning back against the headboard. “I’m feeling like I should learn to keep my big mouth shut. What the hell was I thinking spouting off like that in front of the boss and everyone?” ByungHun chuckled, pulling off his shirt to join him on the bed. “Don’t feel that way. The boss was impressed with what you said, and so was I.” WooSung passed the bottle over to him, letting out a large sigh. “I just don’t think I’m bodyguard material and neither does SeungWon by the looks of it. Did you see the way he was glaring at me as I was leaving?” ByungHun took a long drink, wiping his mouth off afterwards. “Fuck SeungWon. It’s the boss’s opinion that counts.” WooSung rolled his eyes, allowing ByungHun to remove his shirt for him. “Yeah but, can’t SeungWon make things hard for me?” At this ByungHun smirked over at him. “I thought that was my job.” Their lips connected in an immediate and fiery kiss. “Mmm.... just for the record, I think you’ll make one hell of a bodyguard.” WooSung rolled on top of the weapons specialist, grinning as he kissed his lips. “Thank you, but I think you might be biased.” ByungHun snorted beneath him. “Maybe, but a big ape like you fits the bill perfectly. In fact, you can guard my body anytime.” Groaning, WooSung leaned in closer still. “Only guard it?” ByungHun ran his fingers through the newly appointed bodyguard’s hair. “No, not just guard.” 

JoonHo picked the lock on WooSung’s door early the next morning before the dawn broke. A slight tinge of guilt stopping his hand just before he quietly opened the door. He had spoken with WooSung on several occasions in the clubhouse and at dinner. He was a decent guy, very likable, but this was business, nothing personal at all. JoonHo was just following orders. Those orders were simple, get in WooSung’s room, snoop around to look for anything suspicious, then leave undetected. A piece of cake for someone with his skills, especially on someone so new to the life as WooSung was. Stepping inside, JoonHo regarded the outline of the sleeping man and cautiously moved to the dresser to begin his search. Finding nothing unusual, he moved to the nightstand to cautiously open the drawers. Leaning down, JoonHo was focused on the job at hand until the nose of a pistol was pressed snuggly to his temple and he let his hands drop. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” JoonHo’s eyes were wide in surprise to have been caught. “ _ByungHun... what_...” At that moment, WooSung entered the room, back from an early morning run. “ _Hey! What the hell is happening here?!_ ” ByungHun turned his head to look over at him, keeping his gun firmly lodged in JoonHo’s temple. “You had a surprise visitor and I was just giving him a nice welcome.”

JoonHo turned his eyes towards WooSung. “Look, I’m sorry but I was under orders to check your room for anything suspicious.” ByungHun pulled back a little, keeping his gun out and at the ready, just in case. “By who? The boss?” JoonHo shook his head, looking slightly apologetic. “Not the boss, no.” ByungHun sat up from his sprawled out position, looking annoyed. “SeungWon. What an asshole treating you like this.” WooSung sat on the end of the bed, looking thoughtful. “He’s just doing his job.” JoonHo smiled in relief, standing to his full height. “Thanks, I appreciate that. It’s definitely nothing personal.” WooSung raised a brow as he looked over at the intruder. “I was actually talking about SeungWon, but I understand you were following orders. Go ahead, finish looking. I have nothing to hide.” ByungHun frowned, looking extremely displeased. “It’s not right to treat you like an outsider. You’re one of us, the boss thinks so.” WooSung shrugged, not really offended. “Think about it, I’ll be with the boss every time he steps out. Of course SeungWon would want to make sure I’m trustworthy.” JoonHo stood from his search of the nightstand. “Looks good. Thanks for being such a good sport about it. Oh, and congratulations on the promotion.” WooSung stood to shake his hand. “No problem and thanks. See you around.” JoonHo gave one last look over to ByungHun. “You clearly need more sleep.” ByungHun aimed his gun with a raised brow. “I’d get going if I were you.” The door slammed so loud it resonating throughout the clubhouse. 

JungJae had personally texted his new bodyguard at 7:00 am letting him know to report to his office at 8:00 am sharp. He wanted things to start off on the right foot, communication was key in a healthy relationship, even with his bodyguard. He wanted WooSung to feel comfortable right off the bat, considering the fate of his predecessors and the fact that this new job was sprung on him rather unceremoniously. A nervous bodyguard would not be something that JungJae would find helpful at all, especially in such a stressful time. Ready for his day early for once, the boss made his way down the stairs not exactly surprised to be waylaid by his head of security. “I have some information I think you might find interesting.” JungJae began walking down the hall towards his office. “Did you find that bastard sniper already?” SeungWon paused before crossing the threshold, realizing how his news may pale in comparison. “No word on the ghost sniper yet I’m afraid, but we’ve only been looking for a few hours. Give us time, we’ll dig up something.” JungJae sat in his chair, looking around his office for a moment. “In that case, get me my coffee first. JunYeol always made sure my day ran smoothly, starting with coffee.” SeungWon blinked over at him, he didn’t really expect the head of security to fetch his coffee tray from the kitchen, did he? JungJae raised a brow, leaning back in his chair with steepled hands. “Sometime this morning would be nice.” 

Sighing, SeungWon turned towards the doorway, his eye catching WooSung seated outside waiting for the boss to see him at 8:00 am. “You, Jung WooSung, go and fetch the boss’s coffee tray from the kitchen.” WooSung stood obediently, nodded his head and was gone. JungJae looked up at SeungWon and his empty hands as he returned to the office. “Forgetting something?” SeungWon seated himself opposite the boss’s desk. “It’s on the way. Now, about my information.” JungJae gestured with his hand for him to continue. “Go on.” SeungWon cleared his throat, a little uncomfortable with the information he was about to pass on. “I thought you might like to know that your new bodyguard has been making some close friendships here amongst certain men.” JungJae looked unimpressed, like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. “So? I expect the men to form friendships. Why else would I build the clubhouse? Aren’t you more likely to be loyal and willing to risk your life for a friend?” SeungWon nodded, glancing back at the door to be sure they were still alone. “Of course, it’s just he’s got one friend in particular and they’re closer than just friends would be.” JungJae rolled his eyes, getting annoyed with the entire conversation. “ _Yah_... Spit it out. What? Are they fucking or something?” SeungWon looked relieved not to have to say it himself. “Yes, it’s ByungHun by the way.” If JungJae was surprised, he didn’t show it. “You’re sure about this information?” SeungWon nodded his head. “Positive.” JungJae looked up as WooSung entered the room carrying the tray of coffee. “Sorry to interrupt. My hands were full or I would have knocked.” The boss gestured to his coffee table in the corner. “Set it down over there and have a seat. SeungWon was just leaving.”

“… _Coffee?_ ” WooSung looked over at the boss as he joined him at the seating area. “Oh no, I’m good.” JungJae raised a brow, slight smirk tugging at his lips. “I meant I’d like a cup.” WooSung jolted into action, pouring a cup from the pot, hand shaking slightly from the adrenaline suddenly rushing through his veins. “How do you take it, sir?” JungJae reached a hand out to accept the cup. “Black is fine. You sure you won’t join me?” WooSung sat back, folding his hands in his lap. “No thank you, Mr. Lee.” JungJae took a large sip, savoring the taste. “Now, about your new position. I wanted to talk with you about a few things in private this morning before you begin.” WooSung tried to relax but it was difficult for him since he’d only been around the boss alone a few times. Lee JungJae was smaller than he was in stature, but the way he carried himself, so authoritative and commanding made him seem so much larger. “Yes sir, Mr. Lee.” JungJae set his half empty cup down, eyeing his new bodyguard in the process. “I don’t make you nervous, do I WooSung?” WooSung coughed a little awkwardly, shaking his head a little too quickly. “No sir, Mr. Lee.” JungJae frowned, unhappy with his reaction. “I can’t have a bodyguard who jumps in fright every time I speak to him. I need someone I can count on.” WooSung took a deep cleansing breath, meeting the boss’s eyes with his own. “You can count on me, Mr. Lee. I won’t let you down.” JungJae regarded him for a moment then picked his cup back up. “Good, now, as I was saying, about your new position, I’m moving you into the main house closer to me.”

WooSung was stunned, he never expected to live in the main house, ever. “Uh... but Gook Soo lived in the clubhouse with the rest of us. Why am I...” JungJae gave him a penetrating stare. “Is there some reason that you don’t want to live in the main house?” WooSung closed his mouth, shaking his head. “No sir.” JungJae stood, stretching his legs. “Look, things have changed. JunYeol is hurt, we’re at war with JaeHan’s organization and I believe we may have ourselves a snitch.” WooSung sat back, flabbergasted. “You think someone here is giving information to JaeHan?” JungJae turned to look at him, twinkle in his eye. “That’s usually what a snitch would do, yes.” WooSung ignored the dig in favor of asking more questions. “What does SeungWon think about this?” JungJae smirked over at him, leaning onto his desk. “SeungWon doesn’t know my theory, only you do.” WooSung sat back now, even more floored by this piece of information. “Why are you trusting me with it and not your head of security?” JungJae let out a sigh. “I don’t know who the snitch is, so I have to be careful. Anything I say to you, any plans I have, any place I’m going cannot be discussed with anyone else. Even with people in the organization. I have to be able to trust you fully. Can I?” WooSung stood up to approach him, bowing before him. “You have my total loyalty. You can trust me, boss.” JungJae smiled, reaching out to pat his bodyguard on the shoulder. “This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship, I can tell. Your room is up the stairs, third door on the left. Right next to mine in case I need you. Go make sure your things are all there, then come back. We’re going out today.” WooSung paused in the doorway. “Boss, how do you know that I’m not the snitch?” JungJae chuckled, moving to pour himself more coffee. “If you were, I would have killed you myself already.”

Thirty minutes later, WooSung was walking across the compound to retrieve a new gun for both himself and the boss. ByungHun was waiting for him in the munitions shed. “How’s your morning going so far? Any more surprises after that prick, SeungWon, had your room searched?” WooSung shook his head, watching ByungHun check over the guns. “Not really, no. ByungHun, you should know, the boss moved me into the main house.” ByungHun stopped what he was doing to look at him. “Did he say why?” WooSung shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant. “I think it’s mostly because of JunYeol being injured. I think I’m going to be doubling as his assistant until he gets back on his feet again.” ByungHun rolled his eyes. “Good luck with that. Honestly, I respect the hell out of the boss, but he’s a bit of a prima donna.” WooSung chuckled, leaning back against the wall. “I wouldn’t let him hear you say that.” ByungHun was grinning back at him. “Me neither. Be careful of JunYeol once he gets back home. He may be injured, but if he thinks you’re trying to take his position he won’t hesitate to slit your throat.” WooSung raised both brows. “I’ll keep that in mind, but I’ve got no designs on anything other than doing a good job.” ByungHun handed over the two pistols, freshly inspected. “All set. So, what’s on the agenda for today?” WooSung’s eyes shifted away, focusing on the weapons in his hands. “ByungHun, I'm not allowed to talk about the boss’s business with anyone. It’s nothing personal.” ByungHun’s lips curled up at the corners. “I understand. Will I see you later?” WooSung looked apologetic as he turned for the door. “I don’t know if that’s going to be possible. I’ll text you.”

Lee JaeHan kept a low profile as he approached the charnel house, passing by a few mourners along the way inside. It was easy for him to blend in, having kept himself free of the public’s eye for so long. He was a virtual unknown to most people, just your average citizen going about his business. Locating the exact locker that he was looking for had been easy thanks to the photographs that had been sent to him. In truth, he would have been able to find it without the photographic assistance, it being the only unmarked, occupied locker located there. He took a moment to remember the woman who was entombed there, letting certain memories wash over him. MiHi had been such a beautiful and lively girl, dark hair cascading in waves down her back and large expressive eyes. JaeHan had loved her laugh as well as her culinary prowess. She was always fixing something intoxicating to eat, but she was young, too young to be mixed up with the likes of him. Perhaps it was her youth that emboldened her, but she made every effort to climb into that life, as well as his bed. Being made of flesh and blood, JaeHan could only act the gentleman so many times before the rogue that he really was had surfaced. Frowning deeply at the locker, JaeHan’s thoughts turned to the tiny baby boy wrapped in a blue and white checkered blanket, held in a near death grip in his mother’s arms as she knelt on the floor before him, sobbing. Exhaling a large breath of air, JaeHan left the charnel house miffed at having wasted his time and resources on another dead end.

“JunYeol-ah, how are you enjoying your vacation?” The boss strode into his assistant’s hospital room, large grin on his face. The younger man blinked over at him from his hospital bed, not missing a beat himself, his sharp eyes taking in WooSung following along behind the boss. “It’s not the worst vacation I’ve ever been on, the food sucks, but the nurses are pretty nice so that more than makes up for it.” JungJae snapped his fingers, gesturing for WooSung to come forward and place the bag he was carrying on the tray table. “I brought you some of your favorite foods, provided you’re allowed to eat them, that is.” JunYeol began to regard the bag with interest. “Fuck that, I’m eating them.” JungJae chuckled happily, reaching over to rub at JunYeol’s head before opening the bag of food. “That’s my boy. Get your strength back so you can come home where you belong. I’m going to talk to the doctor about that while you eat.” JunYeol looked over at WooSung once the boss had stepped out. “So, you’re filling in for me while I’m laid up?” WooSung shook his head, wanting the record set straight from the start. “Nobody is. I’m the boss’s new bodyguard, that’s all.” JunYeol snorted around a mouthful of food. “Well then, congratulations. Try to keep the job longer than Gook Soo did. He lasted six months.” 

WooSung followed JungJae down the long, narrow hallway. They had entered from the rear of the building which was nondescript, no sign to indicate what type of business was housed within. JungWoo, the boss’s new driver had been instructed to park and remain waiting outside. WooSung was told to follow the boss, so follow he did, no questions asked. They came to a door with a golden fleur-de-lis painted upon it and JungJae placed a hand on WooSung’s shoulder. “Wait outside this door. If I need you, I’ll let you know.” WooSung stepped back, leaning against the opposite wall with arms crossed. “Yes boss.” JungJae pat him on the cheek, smirking slightly. “Good boy. Be back soon.” The whiff of vanilla and sandalwood that WooSung caught just before the door closed behind the boss told him more than any sign on the door ever could have. 

“Baby, thanks for seeing me on short notice.” SeungHyun turned at the sound of JungJae’s voice. “No problem, Mr. Lee. Did you want a full body massage today?” JungJae pulled him into a tight hug, nuzzling the younger man’s neck in the process. “I don’t have time for all that today, gorgeous. I just really wanted to see you, make sure that you’re alright. Some shit has gone down and I was worried about you.” SeungHyun pulled back, one brow arched in question. “What are you talking about, Mr. Lee? You can see that I’m fine for yourself.” JungJae stepped back, temper flaring. “Knock that shit off, I’m serious! You need to be careful. If anyone finds out we’re involved, it could be bad for you.” SeungHyun frowned over at him, dropping the coquettish act. “You’re being serious? What happened? Talk to me? Let me help you, please let me in.” JungJae allowed himself to be led over to the massage table, and seated while SeungHyun began rubbing his shoulders in a soothing manner. “It will help to unburden yourself. Try me, I’m a really good listener.” JungJae smiled over at him, relaxing and taking one of SeungHyun’s hands in his own before bringing it up to his lips and placing a soft kiss upon it. JungJae furrowed his brow as he studied his lover’s long fingers. “What happened to your finger, baby?” SeungHyun glanced over at him. “My finger? Oh, I broke a nail yesterday doing something tedious and stupid. I guess I banged it harder than I thought and bruised my finger. No big deal, it hardly even hurts. Let’s talk about you. What’s going on? You seem so stressed.” JungJae nodded, absentmindedly giving the bruised finger a squeeze. “I am stressed, baby.... very. Do you still have that pistol I gave you?” SeungHyun pulled his hand away, flexing his sore finger carefully as he side eyed his companion warily, left hand reaching underneath the table to carefully reach for his favorite revolver. “Yes, but you know how squeamish I get around those things. You’re scaring me, tell me what’s happening.” JungJae rose from his seat, moving towards the door. “You know I can’t talk about my business. It’s for your own good. Take care of your finger. I’ll call you.”


	5. Conflict of Interest

“WooSung, get in here please.” The negotiator turned bodyguard hurried into the boss’s private chambers, hoping everything was alright. He had been working as his private bodyguard for about a week now and had yet to cross the threshold into his private living space. JungJae stood, pinstriped dress shirt completely open as he buttoned the cuffs, hair falling in loose curls over his forehead looking so much more than just alright. It wasn’t the first time that WooSung had taken note of how attractive the boss was, seeing him every day it was hard to miss. Seeing him exposed this way with tanned chest on full display, and his face relaxed and looking stress free only served to increase those type of thoughts. “Yes boss?” JungJae looked up at him, thoughtful expression in his eyes. “Did you have everything taken care of like I asked you?” WooSung nodded, trying not to openly stare. With this new responsibility came added stress, and without being able to see ByungHun privately over the past week, it had been building up for him. “Yes boss, it’s all taken care of.” JungJae smiled with real glee for probably the first time in a week. “Fabulous, have JungWoo get the car ready to go to the hospital at 10:00. I want JunYeol back home where he belongs by lunchtime.” WooSung turned to leave. “Yes boss, I’ll take care of it right away.” 

After speaking with JungWoo, WooSung decided to take the rare opportunity when he had a free moment and stretch his legs. He exited the main house, but decided to stick close by in case the boss decided that he needed him. Walking around the back towards the pool area, WooSung let out a squeak of surprise as he was forcibly shoved into the pool house and pressed flat against the wall, face first. Heavy breathing in his ear as well as the tongue brushing the shell alerted him to the fact that his life was free of danger, although the pounding in his chest told him otherwise. “ByungHun... are you crazy?” The weapons specialist stepped back, grinning from ear to ear as WooSung turned to face him. “Maybe a little. Miss me?” WooSung shook his head, heartbeat still slightly erratic from the scare he’d gotten. “What if I had shot you or something?” ByungHun was laughing outright now. “There’s a better chance of the ‘ _or something_ ’ happening. I think I can handle myself with any armed man, and several who aren’t.” WooSung was laughing himself now. “The answer is yes, I have missed you.” ByungHun took that as the green light, pressing forward to kiss the larger man. “ _Mmm... ByungHun_... what if someone saw us come in here?” ByungHun raised a brow at him, arms still wrapped loosely around WooSung’s neck. “You know the boss doesn’t allow just anyone in his pool area. Nobody’s going to be around unless it’s the boss, and we both know he’s getting ready to go and pick up his golden boy.” WooSung found his lips captured once more, which was not entirely unwelcome, but he was still reluctant to pursue this further. “That’s even more reason to be careful.” ByungHun stepped away, sighing. “Can you get away later when the boss is occupied doting on JunYeol?” WooSung gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. “I’ll try.”

“JunYeol-ah, you’re looking great. Those nurses must have been good to you.” JunYeol smirked over at the boss as they road along towards home, JungWoo behind the wheel and WooSung up front beside him. “Some more than others, but it’ll be good to be home and get back to work.” JungJae smiled happily, relieved to have his assistant out of the hospital and doing well. “Never mind work for now. You just do your physical therapy and get stronger.” JunYeol protested immediately, not wanting to be dead weight around the boss’s neck. “No way boss, I’m not some pussy who needs time off for a little gunshot wound. I can work just fine.” JungJae frowned over at him, shaking his head. “ _Yah, I said no!_ Goddamnit, this isn’t about how tough you are. I know you’re a tough little shit, but you’re no good to me lame. WooSung can cover for you until you're back on your feet. Are we clear?” JunYeol showed his young age for once, slumping lower in his seat looking thoroughly chastised. “Yeah boss, we are.” JungJae sighed, rubbing his temples as he stared forward. “I had WooSung plan a homecoming dinner for you tonight with all the men.” JunYeol glanced at the back of WooSung’s head before answering, still feeling the sting of the boss’s harsh words. “Alright, thanks boss.”

The patio rang with laughter later that night as JunYeol rallied from his humiliation and retold the harrowing tale of his bravery in the face of the ghost sniper. The boss looked extra jubilant sitting at the head of the table, peppering the story with his own comments. ByungHun leaned close to WoSung, speaking so only he could hear him. “I’ve got a couple of good cigars in my pocket. Care for a smoke?” WooSung’s eyes first looked to the boss, finding him completely absorbed in the conversation going on around him, before looking back at ByungHun with a nod. “Sure, I could go for a good cigar.” Truth was, WooSung felt a little on the guilty side for not seeing much of ByungHun lately. The older man had done so much for him, offered assistance and advice when he needed it and made him feel like he really belonged here. What’s more, ByungHun was exciting and fun, they’d grown quite close in a short period of time. WooSung couldn’t say that he was in love with ByungHun, more like infatuated with his charisma and good looks. The two men rose, one after the other, slipping away into the darkness as quietly as possible without anyone taking notice, or so they thought. JungJae’s eyes flicked ever so slightly over to the empty seat his bodyguard had been occupying before returning his attention to the man of honor. Back in the deserted clubhouse, WooSung and ByungHun were pressed together, cigars and time apart long forgotten. “How much time do we have?” ByungHun worked his way down the larger man’s neck. “Long enough, the boss can keep it up all night when he’s on a roll, and so can I.” WooSung’s eyes rolled back as ByungHun continued his ministrations down his naked body. 

The older man sat smoking on a lounge chair, Caesar, his Tosa Inu lying on the patio next to him. The massive dog stood up, growling at the man approaching them, teeth barred menacingly. “ _Jesus_ , call that animal off before he mauls me to death.” Jaehan placed a hand on the dog’s haunches, immediately quieting him down. “The secret to owning such a powerful beast is knowing how to control him. One of my biggest mistakes was losing control of JungJae and letting him bite me in the ass.” SeungHyun poured himself a scotch, keeping one eye on the Tosa Inu and one hand close to his holster, just in case. He liked his ass and didn’t want it chewed off by anyone, let alone some muscular hellhound. “I take it your trip to Seosan didn’t bear fruit.” JaeHan sighed, blowing out a puff of smoke. “Depends on how you look at it.” SeungHyun gave the dog a wide berth as he made his way over to the lounge chair beside JaeHan’s. “How are you looking at it?” JaeHan crushed out his cigarette, sipping on his own cocktail thoughtfully before venturing to answer. “I found MiHi’s final resting place, but that was about all.” SeungHyun leaned back, feeling slightly more at ease with Caesar’s master between him and those powerful jaws. “Did you expect to find more than that?” JaeHan scowled into the night. “I’m not sure what I expected. I only know that twenty two years ago, something was stolen from me, and I want it back.” SeungHyun savored the taste of the amber liquid, almost relaxing enough to forget that he was so close to such a powerful killing machine. “Hmph... must be pretty important if you’re still holding a grudge about it.” JaeHan’s brows raised, one hand dropping down to caress the head of his dog. “Important would be a massive understatement.”

“How are things going now that JunYeol is back? Any problems?” WooSung exhaled a puff of smoke from the good Cuban cigar that they’d finally gotten around to smoking. “Everything seems fine, but it’s only been a day. I told you before, I’m not interested in taking anybody’s job. Besides, I like JunYeol, he’s a good shit.” ByungHun flicked the ashes from his own cigar into the Italian Artemest ashtray on his bedside table. “I like him too, just like I also like venomous snakes, from a safe distance behind glass at the zoo.” WooSung chuckled, reaching across the smaller man’s body to flick his own ash away. “Are you telling me the big bad weapons specialist is afraid of the youngest person in the organization?” ByungHun shook his head, grin firmly in place. “Not afraid, although if I were you, I might sleep with one eye open right now. I’m just more cautious with anything that can get me killed. JunYeol is a person completely capable of doing just that.” WooSung rolled his eyes, tone teasing. “What happened to handling any man armed or otherwise?” ByungHun laid his cigar down, straddling his lover’s waist suddenly. “That’s still true, except when you’ve got the boss wrapped around your finger like JunYeol does it tends to complicate things. Why do you suppose that is?” WooSung’s lips found ByungHun’s neck, kissing it wetly before starting to suck, cigar long forgotten now. “Hmm... what’s that?” ByungHun pressed their still naked bodies together, the friction from their hardening arousals making them both moan. “ _Mmm_... why do you think... _uh_... the boss is... _fuck... WooSung_...” The younger man slipped inside, hips working hard against both the mattress and ByungHun. “I’m not going to last long this time... _Byung... Hun... ugh... I’m sorry_.” Smirking, ByungHun rode out his own orgasm before leaning down to reconnect their lips once more. “Don’t be, that was good. Let’s get you cleaned up in the shower.” 

“I’ve contacted my former police colleagues about this ghost sniper, either no one seems to know anything about him or they aren’t talking ” JungJae frowned over at his head of security, displeasure written all over his face. JunYeol’s homecoming dinner had just broken up some minutes before, and he’d requested an update from SeungWon about tracking down the asshole who’d shot at them. “What good is having a former detective as my fucking head of security if his contacts dry up on him? What good are you if you can’t even perform a simple fucking task?” SeungWon had expected him to be upset, although with JunYeol back at home he had hoped the boss would be slightly more relaxed. “I didn’t say we _wouldn’t_ find him, just that we haven’t yet. Try to relax and let me do my job.” JungJae scowled over at him. “I’ll relax when you find that motherfucker. Do whatever you have to, get physical with your contacts, I want that fucker, JaeHan to know he can’t intimidate me.” SeungWon nodded, bowing his head in deference. “You’re the boss.” JungJae brushed past him on his way towards the stairs, more angry than he should be. “Yah, you should remember that.” WooSung nearly collided with him on the bottom step, fresh from ByungHun’s shower. “Sorry boss.” JungJae favored him with a withering look before mounting the stairs. “My room, twenty minutes.” WooSung glanced over to SeungWon who raised a questioning brow, but kept his mouth shut. His eyes, however, spoke volumes as he turned on his heel and swiftly vacated the area, leaving WooSung alone to feel a deep sense of dread building in his gut. 

Standing outside the boss’s private chamber exactly twenty minutes later, WooSung pictured all kinds of scenarios in his head. All of them ended with him either being shot or having his throat slit, possible both. He was pretty confident that the boss was pissed at him for sneaking off to have a tryst with ByungHun. The sex was good, but definitely not worth losing his life over. Eventually, he couldn’t put it off any longer and had to knock. “ _Come!_ ” It was now or never, WooSung bit the proverbial bullet and stepped inside. The boss emerged from his private en suite bathroom, towel wrapped around his hips, hair falling in wet ringlets around his head, and a cigarette dangling from his lips. “Good, you’re here. We need to talk, but first I need a fucking drink.” When JungJae didn’t move towards the liquor cabinet he kept in his room to retrieve a drink, it dawned on WooSung that he was meant to be the one fixing it. “What can I get you, boss?” JungJae pulled some lounge pants out from his chest of drawers. “Scotch neat. Help yourself as well.” WooSung set about pouring the boss his drink, too nervous to even think of pouring one for himself. He was trying not to think about the talk they were about to have or about the boss’s current state of undress. The longer he took to pour his drink, the greater the odds that JungJae would be dressed once he turned back around. ByungHun had mentioned his thoughts on the boss’s sexual preferences, but now was certainly not the time to test that theory. 

The boss was seated on his loveseat wearing a pair of black silk lounge pants and little else, save for an open black silk robe. “Your drink, boss.” JungJae took a sip, savoring the taste then gestured for WooSung to have a seat. He took the chair to the left of the boss which was the furthest away he could get without either sitting on the floor or his bed. “You’re not joining me in a drink?” WooSung shook his head, trying not to look too nervous, knowing how the boss hated that. “I thought it would be better if I didn’t.” JungJae placed his drink on his divan, looking curiously over at his bodyguard. “And why is that?” WooSung cleared his throat, sitting up straighter in his chair. “I just thought I should stay sharp.” JungJae shook his head, amused smile breaking out on his face. WooSung tensed in his seat, expecting his fears to be realized. “You’re plenty sharp already, and I don’t like to drink alone.” WooSung stood immediately to fix himself a drink. “Yes boss, and... and thank you.”

JungJae waited until WooSung had reseated himself, drink in hand. “So, any thoughts on our conversation from last week?” WooSung, not expecting this line of questioning, struggled to grasp what the boss was asking about. “ _Uh_... which conversation would that be exactly?” JungJae raised both brows, tilting his head to the right. He did not look amused at all. “The conversation where I mentioned that I thought there might be a snitch in my organization, and that I needed to be able to trust you fully. Ringing any bells now?” WooSung downed the rest of his drink, coughing slightly from the burn before depositing the glass next to the boss’s on the divan. “ _Oh, ye... yes... that one... I have_.” JungJae leaned forward now, arms propped on his knees as he looked directly into his bodyguard’s eyes. “If I think for one minute that you’re passing along any information about me or my organization to anyone, even a stray fucking dog on the street, it will be your last day doing anything. Clear?” WooSung nodded, grateful for the drink he’d just had, otherwise he might not be able to answer. “Yes boss. I’m sorry that I...” JungJae sat back, smirk on his lips now. “Don’t be an asshole. I know what you were doing and with who. Sex I understand, but loyalty to me comes first.” WooSung nodded, feeling rather self conscious to have his personal life discussed so openly. “ByungHun is loyal to you too, don’t worry.” There was that look again on the boss’s face, he was clearly unamused. “Why, because you want him to be? I told you, it could be anybody.” WooSung sat back, a little more relaxed since it looked like he wasn’t getting shot tonight. “Even JunYeol?” The boss scoffed to hear it, clearly amused now. “Why would JunYeol take two bullets if he were the snitch?” WooSung shrugged, mind racing. “Maybe to throw you off. He was the only one who lived that took a bullet.” JungJae looked deep in thought, then he chuckled. “It’s a good theory, too bad it’s not true.” WooSung was about to protest when the boss shot him an angry look. “I said it’s not JunYeol. The next time you sneak off to fuck ByungHun I’ll assume you don’t take your job seriously and terminate you.” 

“My sources tell me that JungJae has been looking into the sniper attack on him and his men rather vigorously. They’ve even taken to referring to him as the ‘ _ghost sniper’._ ” SeungHyun snorted as his hands worked their way down JaeHan’s back. “I think that’s actually on the clever side. I may start using that as my alias from now on.” The older man was smirking as he let out a light chuckle. “I thought you’d enjoy that. It seems if nothing else came of Seosan, at least we struck a nerve.” Seunghyun added a little more oil to JaeHan’s back, thoughtful. “I agree we definitely struck a nerve with the other Mr. Lee. He came to see me, just to see if I was alright, no sex.” JaeHan kept his head down, grunting as his lover worked on a particularly tight muscle group. “You sound disappointed about that.” SeungHyun raised a brow, pausing his hands momentarily. “Is that jealousy I’m hearing, JaeHan? That’s not like you.” JaeHan let out a large exhale. “No, not jealousy. Curiosity perhaps.” Seunghyun pouted, annoyed to hear it. “I was pretty curious as well. I actually thought he might be on the brink of opening up to me finally, but he seemed genuinely concerned for my safety.” The older man groaned as his tense muscles began relaxing under those skilled digits. “Don’t worry about JungJae opening up to you. My informant tells me all I need to know. Idiot probably doesn’t even realize he’s got a spy in his organization. He obviously has no idea about you.” SeungHyun was smirking now, hands continuing to map out the older man’s back, making their way down to his gluteus maximus. “He may be an idiot, but he’s got some very redeeming qualities, trust me. Especially when he hasn’t been by for a while, those pent up redeeming qualities are...” JaeHan lifted his head to look back at his lover. “Careful, I may not be a jealous man, but I am a dangerous one.”


	6. Friends, Lovers and Otherwise

It had been several days since the boss had his less than friendly chat with WooSung and to his credit, he never mentioned it again. In fact, the boss acted exactly the same way he always had towards his bodyguard, indicating that nothing had changed. Woosung determined that when you were as powerful a man as Lee JungJae, you were used to telling people things once and expecting them to be heeded. He wasn’t going to be the one to let him down, no WooSung kept their little chat in the back of his mind as a reminder not to fuck up again. Fucking up again would be the last thing he ever did, and he definitely didn’t want that. He’d grown to really enjoy his new life in the Lee Organization, most especially since he’d been assigned as the boss’s private bodyguard. Being with him everyday was giving him a new insight into the man that Lee JungJae was. He found himself respecting him, even admiring him for his keen intellect and the way in which he carried himself. Few men could measure up to Lee JungJae in WooSung’s estimation, at least few that he’d ever met. 

“I wouldn’t go barging in there if I were you.” WooSung turned to see JunYeol standing in the hall just outside the boss’s door. The younger man was wearing an adidas tracksuit which made him look more like the college student he could be, as opposed to the street smart criminal that he was. “I was just going to check and see if the boss needed me for anything.” JunYeol’s eyes scanned his face briefly, smirk tugging at the corner of his lips reminding WooSung of ByungHun’s warnings. “Oh, go right ahead then.” WooSung had his hand ready to knock on the boss’s door when JunYeol spoke up again. “It’s your ass, not mine.” WooSung turned back to look at the younger man, unsure now. “Do you know what’s going on in there?” JunYeol snorted, starting to walk down the hallway. “I always know what’s going on with the boss, it’s my job to know.” WooSung began trailing after JunYeol, hoping to clear the air and avoid any conflict in the future. “JunYeol, I want you to know that I’m not interested in taking your position.” JunYeol raised a brow at him, but didn’t stop walking. “I’m not worried about being replaced by you.” WooSung smiled, relieved to hear it from him. “I’m glad that you trust me.” 

JunYeol paused now, looking him right in the eye. “That’s not what I said. I trust the boss, not necessarily you. Look, let’s get this straight right now. I know the shit that’s talked about me by certain individuals in the clubhouse...” WooSung began shaking his head, ready to protest if only to make the younger man feel better. “I haven’t heard...” JunYeol’s look was mocking now, like he knew way more than WooSung ever would. “Cut the shit alright? I know that there are those that don’t trust me. I don’t give a fuck about that. I only give a fuck about doing a good job for the boss.” WooSung nodded, thinking about how the boss had defended his assistant when he’d suggested that he could be the snitch. How loyalty was so important to their boss above everything else. Suddenly he wasn’t so sure what to think. “I know the boss really appreciates the job you do.” JunYeol ran a hand through his thick hair, letting out a deep exhale of breath. “Thanks, but I already know that. You should start thinking about who you should be trusting.” WooSung got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach suddenly. “Meaning?” JunYeol continued on his way down the hall. “Meaning, who do you think those assholes in the clubhouse are talking about now? The boss is meeting with SeungWoo, never interrupt him when he is.”

“So, this will assure her wishes are taken care of?” SeungWoo pulled out a document from his briefcase, setting it down upon the coffee table before him. “I’ve made sure everything is included. I had a colleague of mine draw up the documents to my specifications just so there wouldn’t be any conflict of interest. Are you sure you still want to do this?” JungJae sat beside his attorney on the sofa in his office, each with a coffee which JungJae had retrieved from the kitchen himself. “I have to do this, I made a promise to MiHi. I owe it to her, I’m the one who got her involved in this life.” SeungWoo looked at him with sympathetic eyes. “You didn’t force anything on her. She was a more than willing participant. You only wanted to keep her near you, not have her end up in JaeHan’s bed.” JungJae’s face twisted in pain. “If I had known what was happening _when_ it was happening....” SeungWoo reached over to touch his shoulder, offering support. “She was head over heels for JaeHan, you couldn’t have stopped her. Don’t blame yourself. No one could have predicted the outcome. JungJae downed the remainder of his coffee, nervous tension building from talk of the past. “After that close call in Seosan I don’t want to take any chances. If anything happens to me, I need to know that you’re stepping in for me, for MiHi.” SeungWoo nodded in agreement, understanding completely. “Of course, you know you can always count on me, dongsaeng.” JungJae smiled with real relief, reaching out to hug the older man. “Thank you so much, hyung. I always know I can count on you.” SeungWoo smiled, patting him on the back as they pulled apart. “We’ll need a witness for our signatures, just to keep it legal.” 

JungJae pulled out his phone to retrieve a witness for them. “He should be here any minute. In the meantime, have you given any thought to moving into the house? I’d feel so much better about your safety if you did.” SeungWoo shook his head, patting the younger man’s thigh. “I’m perfectly fine. How would it look if your attorney lived at your house? If you want to keep up some semblance of legitimacy, that just won’t work.” JungJae sighed, running a hand through his thick hair. “Then I’m assigning someone to keep an eye on you, no arguments. JaeHan is a vindictive son of a bitch, you know that. I’m not taking any chances with your life.” SeungWoo set his cup down, concerned look on his face. “That’s fine, but keep it discrete. JJ, I’m worried about you. Have you been sleeping?” JungJae poured himself more coffee, topping off his attorney’s cup as well. “I’ll sleep when I’m dead or better yet, when that asshole, JaeHan is.” SeungWoo watched him get up to pace with worried eyes. “You can’t keep going on caffeine and booze. You need rest and a decent meal.” JungJae smiled, retaking his seat next to his friend. “I appreciate the concern. I have been eating, so don’t worry.” The knock on the door interrupted any further conversation along this line. “Something you need, boss?” WooSung looked almost timid to enter, standing on the threshold waiting for instructions. “Come in WooSung. I need you to witness a document for us.” JungJae gestured to the seating area, indicating that he should sit. “Sit down, we’ll get to you in a minute.” WooSung sat obediently, shaking SeungWoo’s hand in greeting as he did. 

Once the two men had signed the document, SeungWoo slid it over to WooSung, handing him the pen. “Just sign right here, WooSung. Don’t worry about the contents, you’re merely witnessing that it’s our signatures on the document.” WooSung signed without question, eyes glancing up over the document for the briefest moment catching words like proxy and trustee before SeungWoo slid it away again. The boss clapped him on the back. “Good man, now do me a favor and let them know that SeungWoo and I will be eating lunch by the pool.” SeungWoo stood up, snapping his briefcase closed. “I’m sorry, boss, I have to run. I’ve got pressing matters and really should get these documents filed in court.” JungJae looked disappointed, but shook it off. “Alright, but I meant what I said earlier. I’m talking to SeungWon today about it.” SeungWoo smiled, giving the boss a quick hug goodbye. “I know you were, and so was I. We’ll talk later.” The older man nodded to WooSung before quickly exiting the room. “Did you still want lunch by the pool, boss?” JungJae looked over at his bodyguard startled, he’d forgotten he was still there. “Later, I think I’ll swim some laps first.”

BeomSoo entered the veranda where JaeHan was having his lunch, crossing over to where the the younger man sat with a cautious air. He never liked giving unpleasant news especially to his unpredictable boss. “Good afternoon, Mr. Lee. Sorry to interrupt you while you’re eating, but you did say you wanted news as soon as I had it.” JaeHan wiped his mouth with his napkin, gesturing for his attorney to have a seat. “Not at all, BeomSoo. Care to join me in some repast? You look as if you might need it.” BeomSoo smiled, albeit rather dully, already thinking of the upcoming conversation. “No thank you, Mr. Lee. I’m not very hungry at the moment.” JaeHan regarded him momentarily, knife and fork pausing from their slaughter of the bloody steak before him. “That would indicate to me that the news you bring is unpleasant.” BeomSoo swallowed, reaching for the empty glass in front of him and filling it from the water pitcher. “Do you mind?” JaeHan waved his knife in the air, shaking his head slightly. “Help yourself.” After draining the glass, BeomSoo looked across at his boss. “I’m sorry Mr. Lee, I’ve tried every avenue that I know of. It seems SeungWoo has had all records sealed pertaining to MiHi and her child.” JaeHan set his utensils down, leaning back in his chair with a heavy sigh. “Well, I suppose you’ve tried your best.” BeomSoo blinked, knowing his boss better than to take his words at face value. “As I said, I did explore every avenue.” JaeHan steepled his hands to lean upon them. “Left no stone unturned, such a pity.” BeomSoo sifted through the hidden meaning in his mind, trying to determine just how angry the outwardly calm mob boss was. “Yes I did... wait... _what’s_ a pity?” JaeHan’s lips turned up into a smirk. “Oh, I was just thinking out loud. It’s a pity that Caesar has already had his lunch. I’d hate for him to get ill on the likes of you.” BeomSoo felt cold dread creeping up through his body. “Mr. Lee, sir, you can’t mean...” JaeHan raised a brow, daring him to complete his sentence. “Is there, perhaps, another avenue you may not have explored quite so thoroughly?” BeomSoo stood, sweat breaking out on his forehead now as the fear made him stumble from his seat. “ _I... I’ll_ get right back on it. I’m sure there must be something that I’ve missed.” JaeHan went back to eating, not even giving the older man another glance now. “Good, I’d hate for my animal to have to suffer through indigestion because of you.”

“Was that BeomSoo’s frightened tone I heard.” JaeHan chuckled pushing his plate back, finished with his meal. “It was. Where have you been hiding yourself all morning?” SeungHyun poured himself a glass of water, lounging back in his chair as if he owned the place. “In bed mostly. You wore me out last night. Frustration makes you insatiable.” JaeHan leaned over to pull him into a demanding kiss, biting SeungHyun’s bottom lip before releasing him. “You loved every minute of it, don’t deny it.” Rubbing at his bottom lip momentarily, SeungHyun sent him a cheeky wink. “You know me so well, JaeHan.” When he rose to leave, the mob boss frowned, grabbing his wrist. “Where are you off to now?” SeungHyun pulled his wrist free, smiling sweetly. “I’ve got work. I’ll call you later.” JaeHan nodded, his eyes following the younger man’s movements. “See that you do and take care. JungJae’s men are looking for you, or rather the ghost sniper.” SeungHyun snorted, eyes dancing with mirth. “I’d like to see them try and find me, or survive it if they actually did.” JaeHan was chuckling again. “It still doesn’t hurt to be cautious.” SeungHyun tilted his head, smirk in place. “Careful JaeHan, it _almost_ sounds like you care.”

ByungHun entered the kitchen in the main house, catching WooSung’s eye when he saw that he was chatting with the boss’s personal chef, InJung. “Hey there. I was hoping to find you free. Have you had lunch yet?” WooSung looked uncomfortable for a moment, glancing around the kitchen to see if anyone was paying them any attention. “I actually just grabbed something. InJung made for me.” ByungHun didn’t miss a beat, nor did his smile falter. “Oh well, that’s fine. Feel like watching me eat back at the clubhouse? We could catch up and...” WooSung reached out to touch his shoulder lightly. “ByungHun, I can’t. It sounds fun, but I can’t. The boss is swimming laps and I need to bring him his lunch soon.” ByungHun nodded, smile dropping slightly. “No, it’s... I get it. You’re doing double duty right now with JunYeol on the injured list. It’s no big deal. What are your plans for the rest of the day? Maybe we could...” WooSung pulled him out of the kitchen, into the service hall. “ByungHun...” The smaller man chuckled, shaking his head slightly. “Don’t tell me this is where you tell me you can’t see me anymore.” WooSung looked pained, trying to smile. “It’s not like that, not entirely. It’s just not a good time for us right now. I like you, really I do, it’s just the boss...”ByungHun raised both hands in surrender, dazzling smile on his lips. “Say no more. I understand, the job comes first. We were just fuck buddies anyway. No big love story happening, right?” WooSung smiled, face relaxing as relief flooded through him. “Right, I just didn’t want you to feel bad. I really like you a lot ByungHun, you were my first real friend here.” ByungHun rolled his eyes at him, giving him a tight hug. “I’m still your friend, you big ape. If you ever need me or want to hang out, just let me know. Also, I’d still be open to the fuck buddy thing.” WooSung shoved him away. “Go on, get out of here. I need to bring the boss his lunch.” Neither noticed when JunYeol stepped out of the shadows a beat after they’d departed. 

JungJae had been swimming laps for about forty five minutes now and had built up quite an appetite. When he spied WooSung entering the patio area carrying the tray with his lunch on it, he began making his way towards the pool stairs. WooSung met him there, handing him a towel. “Thanks. There’s nothing like a long swim to clear your mind.” WooSung followed after him as the boss walked towards the table, noting how fit and tan he looked. The water dripping from his hair and sun kissed body only adding to his overall appeal. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, boss.” JungJae poured himself a glass of water from the carafe, sitting down to his midday meal. “Do you like to swim, WooSung?” WooSung glanced over at the pool before answering. “I haven’t done it since I was small, so I don’t know.” JungJae raised a brow in surprise, gesturing to the seat across from him. “No shit, really? Sit down, you’re making me nervous hovering around me like that.” WooSung pulled out a chair and did as told. “Sorry boss.” JungJae shook his head, pointing his chopsticks at his bodyguard. “Relax, it’s just us. Aren’t you joining me?” WooSung cleared his throat, maybe he should have waited until the boss ate before he did. “Ah, no. InJung already made me something.” JungJae nodded, taking a long drink of water. “Okay, but next time you can eat with me. I like to eat and drink with the people I trust, understand?” WooSung nodded, small smile breaking out in his lips. “I understand. Thanks Boss.” JungJae chuckled around a mouthful of food. “What the fuck for?” WooSung laughed out loud now, cheeks tinting red in embarrassment. “For trusting me.” JungJae rolled his eyes. “Yah, you wouldn’t be my bodyguard if I didn’t. I didn’t just pick you for your physical strength you know.” WooSung furrowed his brow, confused. “You didn’t?” JungJae shook his head, looking him in the eye. “It was a factor, of course. I mean, look at you, but I also liked that you spoke your mind. Now stop acting so stiff around me, loosen up.” WooSung’s smiled wider. He was really beginning to enjoy the one on one interactions with the boss. “Sorry boss, I’ll try.” JungJae smirked over at him. “Good. You play your cards right and I’ll even let you use my pool.” WooSung’s brows climbed high in surprise. “I think I’d like that.”

ByungHun approached JungWoo in the clubhouse kitchen, smiling pleasantly. “Hey, How are you liking being the boss’s new driver?” JungWoo shrugged, expression remaining somewhat pained, but that was normal for him. “It’s alright. We really haven’t gone many places yet.” ByungHun sat down, opening up a bottle of water and taking a hearty drink. “I guess the boss is being extra cautious right now, after what happened.” JungWoo, ever the conversationalist, grunted in response. “I guess.” ByungHun nudged him with his shoulder, conspiratorially. “It’s hot as hell out. You want to grab a couple of beers and some soju and just kick back with a movie?” JungWoo raised a brow, interested but holding back. “It sounds good, but...” ByungHun tilted his head, smiling his most charismatic smile now. “But what? It’s too hot to do anything else. Unless, of course, you have to drive the boss somewhere later. Then you really shouldn’t be drinking.” JungWoo nodded, expression souring even more than usual. “You’re right, I shouldn’t.” ByungHun frowned, scratching at the hairs on his chin. “Lets just have one beer then, you’ll be fine with one right?” JungWoo scoffed, standing to head to the fridge. “Of course. What kind of lightweight do you think I am?” 

ByungHun chuckled, following him into the living room. “Sorry, I lost my head. What should we watch?” JungWoo sat on the leather sofa, propping his feet up on the ottoman. “You pick, it doesn’t matter to me.” ByungHun sat down next to him, raising his beer bottle in a toast. “Cheers... it’ll be good to relax what with all the tension around here lately.” JungWoo nodded, taking a long pull from his beer. “You got that right. The boss seems really on edge to me.” ByungHun nodded along, smile never leaving his lips. “So you’ve noticed it too. I thought it was just me.” JungWoo chuckled slightly, setting his bottle down on the table beside him. “Oh no, he’s been extra testy. I heard him reaming out SeungWon the other night about the ghost sniper. I wouldn’t want to be him.” ByungHun pressed play on the remote, leaning back more comfortably. “Me neither. SeungWon is an asshole, but he’s always getting it from the boss. Can’t be fun.” JungWoo snorted, amused by his own thoughts. “The way WooSung looks at the boss, I think he might disagree. Oh shit, sorry, I forgot.” ByungHun dimmed the lights, waving him off. “Don’t be. WooSung and I are just friends.”

SeungHyun tidied up his room after a client and pulled out his personal cell phone, the one he kept secret from both Mr. Lees. “Tell me you’ve found something useful that can help us.” The answering chuckle made the hairs on SeungHyun’s neck stand on end. “Hello to you too, babe.” SeungHyun rolled his eyes, pulling his favorite Glock from beneath the massage table to give a look over. “Sorry, I had a shitty night. I came close to shoving the nose of my pistol right up my Mr. Lee’s ass and giving him the prostate massage of his life.” There was a cautious tone to the answer. “Now why would you want to do a thing like that? We’re so close to having everything we want, don’t let your feelings for either Mr. Lee fuck this up.” SeungHyun let out a deep sigh, checking his reflection in the mirror. “Does that mean that you have something we can use?” The long exhale of breath told SeungHyun all he needed to know. “Things are pretty tight around here right now. My sources have all dried up for the time being, but I’m working on it. Be patient, I just need some more time.” SeungHyun frowned, annoyed with the waiting. “Easy for you to say. You don’t have to sleep with either Mr. Lee. At least your Mr. Lee seems to have some genuine feelings for me. My Mr. Lee is so unemotional, even when we’re fucking. He’s quite the cold bastard.” The voice turned slightly bitter now. “My Mr. Lee doesn’t give a fuck about you either, remember that. He only cares about himself and his own personal gratification. He’s a son of a bitch who throws temper tantrums like a toddler. _**I**_ love you, babe. You and I are going to come out on top in this. We’re taking both Lee Organizations down.”


	7. Surprise Attack

SeungWon approached the boss’s bodyguard as he was coming in from an early morning run. “Jung WooSung, a word please.” WooSung followed after the head of security wondering what he could have possibly done to draw the man’s attention. Once they were behind closed doors in SeungWon’s small office space, the older man gestured for him to sit. “WooSung, it’s possible that we may have gotten off on the wrong foot.” That was an understatement as far as WooSung was concerned. “That’s probably because you don’t seem to like me very much.” SeungWon didn’t even flinch, nor did he look the slightest bit uncomfortable with that honest assessment. “WooSung, my job is a very difficult one. I’m responsible for the safety and well-being of Mr. Lee and, really, the entire organization as well. I have to be more cautious with newcomers irregardless of how the boss himself might feel about that. Do you understand?” WooSung nodded, he may have taken more shots to the head than SeungWon in his day, but he wasn’t dense. “Yeah, I understand. You’ve got a tough job.” SeungWon smiled, happy that his point hadn’t been missed. “That’s correct, my job is _very_ tough. That’s why it’s important that all of us in the security team work together. It makes everything run more smoothly and keeps both the boss and the organization much safer.” 

WooSung stared at him for a beat or two before it hit him. “Oh, you meant me when you said security team?” SeungWon’s smile broadened making him look less stern but no less intimidating. “You _are_ the boss’s bodyguard. That makes you part of the security team.” WooSung furrowed his brow, thinking. “I guess I never thought about it like that since I only answer to the boss.” SeungWon’s smile dropped, his face growing serious again. “About that, as head of security I need to know his whereabouts at all times. I need you to keep me informed, much like Gook Soo would, without the boss knowing. It’s for his own safety, you understand.” WooSung stood, suddenly feeling much less comfortable being there. “No, I don’t understand. I can’t go behind Mr. Lee’s back like that. I’m sorry, it doesn’t feel right.” SeungWon followed him out to the hall. “Don’t be so hasty, think it over. And WooSung, let’s just keep this little chat between us, alright?” WooSung smiled, shaking his hand. “Of course, my lips are sealed.” 

WooSung headed up to his room for a much needed shower to ponder the information he’d just been given. He’d gotten to know the boss’s routine by now, knew he had time to get himself together, become presentable and gather his thoughts before he would be called upon. Dressed and ready for the day, WooSung made his way to the kitchen to pick up the boss’s coffee tray. He had resolved the moment he stepped out of SeungWon’s office what he needed to do and why, it was just a matter of timing. “I brought your coffee, boss.” Stopping short in the doorway, WooSung balked at the sight of SeungWon sitting on the boss’s sofa alongside him, long legs crossed in a casual manner. JunYeol was also in the room. Dressed in shorts and a polo today as he was, his body draped over an armchair like a bored teenager, he once again reminded WooSung of a young college kid forced to sit in at his father’s company. “Oh, sorry to interrupt. I didn’t realize that you were in a meeting.” JungJae shook his head, look on his face rather upbeat considering he’d been so tense lately. “No, come in and join us. I want you to be in on this as well. Have a seat, help yourself to some coffee. We’re just waiting for ByungHun so we can begin.” WooSung set the tray down, pouring the boss a cup before greeting the others with a nod of his head. JunYeol barely looked at him while SeungWon looked him directly in the eye, nodding ever so slightly in return. “WooSung.” ByungHun entered the room with his usual charismatic smile, taking a seat directly across from WooSung. “Sorry I’m late. Did I miss anything?”

The boss shook his head, setting his coffee cup down on the tray. “We were waiting for you, so no. Everyone here knows how much I’ve been looking forward to the day when I could payback that son of a bitch, JaeHan for all he’s ever done to me personally and to my organization. His latest attack hit us hard, we lost two good men and JunYeol here narrowly escaped with his life.” JunYeol snorted at that. “Narrowly is an overstatement, don’t you think boss? I keep telling you I’m fine.” JungJae raised a brow, side eyeing the younger man. “Yah, you cheeky bastard, don’t interrupt me again while I’m describing your injury.” JunYeol rolled his eyes, but zipped his lips. “Where was I? Oh yeah, that son of a bitch, JaeHan’s days are numbered. SeungWon, tell them what you just told me.” SeungWon cleared his throat, setting his half drunk cup down. “I think we have a pretty good lead on this ghost sniper. One of my police connections remembered something after we had another little chat.” JungJae clapped his hands together in glee. “I told you it never hurts to get physical with these fuckers. It always tends to jar the memory and loosen the lips.” SeungWon sighed heavily, brushing his hair back off of his forehead. “It may jar the memory, but it also depletes that connection.” JungJae was on his feet, too keyed up to remain seated. “Yeah well, fuck the connection. I want this ghost sniper roasting on a spit. Then I want that motherfucker, JaeHan tortured within an inch of his life so I can spit in his bloody face just before he fucking dies. I want him to know what hell looks like before he gets there.” The room was silent, everyone reflecting on the boss’s passionate, if not grisly, words, expressions grim. Only JunYeol seemed nonchalantly unaffected by them, examining his nails for imaginary dirt. “SeungWon, I want ByungHun tagging along with you on this. He’s too good an asset against this ghost asshole to leave behind.” SeungWon nodded, glancing over at the weapons specialist. “My thoughts exactly. I’ll let you know when we’re making a move.” JungJae grinned back at him. “Yah, of course you will because I plan on coming.” 

SeungWon was quick to disagree with the boss on this point. “You can’t be serious. There’s absolutely _no_ way in hell that I’d allow you to be directly involved when we do make our move.” JungJae’s face was colder than WooSung had ever seen it before. “ _You_ won’t allow it? When the fuck were you made head of _my_ goddamn organization? Who the fuck are you that you think you can give me orders?” SeungWon stood his ground as usual, the tenacious bastard. Standing up to make his height advantage over the boss clear as well as his point. He wasn’t able to get one word out of his mouth, however, before his knees buckled, dropping all six foot two inches of him to the ground writhing in pain. The source, a lightning quick blow from a leather blackjack delivered with expert precision by young JunYeol. SeungWon was quick to recover, lunging for the smirking younger man immediately. “ _You little bastard!_ ” ByungHun moved to hold the raging head of security back while WooSung did the same for the younger, equally angry man. JungYeol may have narrowly escaped death at the hands of the ghost sniper by the boss’s recollection, but he was fairly abled bodied at the moment if WooSung had anything to say about it. SeungWon was fit to be tied, practically frothing at the mouth. He fought ByungHun’s hold with everything he had, luckily the weapons specialist was no slouch when it came to strength nor the art of restraint. “You fucking little piece of street filth! I’ll kill you with my bare hands! Let me go, ByungHun!” JunYeol still wore the smirk, even as he struggled in WooSung’s hold, the bodyguard being careful with his injured arm while maintaining a firm grip nonetheless. “Fuck you, you disrespectful asshole! Come on... come on!” All the while, the boss had been leaning casually against his desk with crossed arms, taking it all in. He chose this moment to intervene. “ _Yah, yah, yah! That’s enough!_ ”

All eyes turned to him in surprise as if they’d forgotten he was in the room. SeungWon broke free of BuyngHun’s grasp, brushing himself off and smoothing out his unusually unruly hair. ByungHun eyed him warily to see if he’d retaliate, but the head of security simply took a seat, exhausted. JunYeol extracted himself from WooSung’s now loose hold and sauntered over to the window to enjoy the view. WooSung exchanged a look with ByungHun before putting himself directly between the two men. The boss looked extremely unhappy, frowning at his head of security and, uncharacteristically, at his assistant. “Who am I now, your _fucking babysitter?_ Yah, you can’t even get through a meeting without attacking each other?” SeungWon glared over at JunYeol’s back. “That little bastard is a loose canon, he can’t be trusted.” JungJae narrowed his eyes at his head of security. “That _little bastard_ saved my fucking life which is more than I can say for you. JunYeol, get over here.” JunYeol walked over to stand in front of the boss. “Yes boss.” JungJae looked like he was struggling to keep himself in check before he gave the younger man a backhanded slap across the face. “I reward loyalty, and I owe you my life, but I also can’t have dissension among my most trusted men. I mean you and SeungWon too. I won’t have it, JunYeol, no matter what your intentions were. Are we fucking clear? I’ll be dealing with you more in private, _Jesus_.” JunYeol bowed his head, licking the blood from his lip, completely contrite. “Yes boss, sorry boss.” JungJae looked over to SeungWon. “This shit ends now, I mean it. It’s over. Take it like a man and move on. Keep me in the loop on your plans for moving on the ghost sniper. Now... _everyone_ get the fuck out.” 

ByungHun and WooSung found themselves alone in the hallway together. They both paused, leaning against the wall to catch their breaths, bodies relaxing after the tension they’d just been through. In typical fashion, ByungHun tossed him a wink. “Fun meeting.” WooSung chuckled beside him, ByungHun always could break the ice with little effort when it needed breaking. “A barrel of laughs. In fact, I can’t remember when I’ve had more fun.” ByungHun snorted beside him, leaning just a little closer from force of habit. “Are things always such a laugh riot up here in the main house? Makes clubhouse life seem pretty dull.” WooSung chortled softly. “Oh, there’s never a dull moment.” ByungHun’s smirk was in place, eyes twinkling mischievously. “Do tell. I feel like the country mouse getting a taste of the big city.” “Yah, Excuse me ladies. If you two don’t mind the interruption, the boss is looking for you, WooSung.” The last person either man would have been expecting to be standing in front of them with a condescending raised brow right now was. He sounded so much like the boss that WooSung had to do a double take. Before either man could answer him, JunYeol was gone, headed towards the kitchen. WooSung gave ByungHun a shrug, turning back towards the boss’s door. “I’ll see you around. I better get in there.” ByungHun pat him on the shoulder. “Good luck and protect that pretty face.” 

“You wanted to see me, boss?” JungJae turned from the window looking much more relaxed than WooSung would have thought he’d be. “WooSung, come in. I wanted you to know that I’m letting JunYeol resume his assistant duties. So you’re strictly a bodyguard from now on. I think he’s proven he’s more than healthy enough to work again. It’s also obvious that he’s getting antsy from his life of leisure, which is never good for anyone. We all need some kind of stimulation in our lives to keep us focused. Wouldn’t you agree?” WooSung cleared his throat, nodding his head. “Yes boss. What about SeungWon?” JungJae looked amused at the question. “What about SeungWon?” WooSung spoke cautiously, knowing the boss was teetering on the edge this morning. “After What happened with JunYeol, do you think he’ll...” JungJae had a knowing smirk in place. “Yah, I said it was over. SeungWon won’t defy me and if he does, JunYeol can take care of himself. I’m not worried about those two.” The boss sat on the edge of his desk with arms crossed. “Tell me about you and SeungWon. What the fuck is up with you two?” Shit, in all the commotion, WooSung had completely forgotten about his little chat with SeungWon earlier. Of course the boss would know something was up, he seemed to know most everything that went on around here. “I meant to tell you, but then SeungWon was in here. I’m sorry, boss, it’s not like I was keeping it from you.” JungJae tilted his head, both brows raising. “So tell me now.” WooSung exhaled a large breath of air. “SeungWon approached me this morning after my run to ask me if I would keep him informed of your whereabouts at all times. He said Gook Soo did it and that I shouldn’t tell you about it. He also said it was for your safety.” JungJae nodded, face registering absolutely no emotion. “What did you tell him?” WooSung looked him in the eye. “I told him I couldn’t go behind your back like that. I owe you my life, boss. I answer to you and only you.” 

BeomSoo entered his boss’s house, removing his shoes. He was told Mr. Lee was in his office so he made his way down the hall towards the door. Pausing to knock, BeomSoo frowned with distaste, his boss was not alone judging by the grunting noises coming ever so faintly through the thick paneled door. “Yes, who is it?” BeomSoo shifted from foot to foot, beyond uncomfortable. “It’s BeomSoo, Mr. Lee. I can come back if this is a bad time.” JaeHan let out a groan. “Be right... be right with you.” SeungHyun whined now, high in pitch as JaeHan drove into him at a quicker pace, his body bent over the armrest of the leather sofa like a rag doll, his neck forcibly pressed to the seat at a painful angle. “ _Uh... uh...mmhh... ugh_...” Two minutes later, the door opened and BeomSoo reluctantly walked inside. JaeHan was seated behind his desk while SeungHyun remained over on the sofa, gingerly rubbing at his sore neck. “I hope this means you’ve got better news for me.” BeomSoo nodded, gesturing towards a seat. “May I?” JaeHan raised a brow. “Please do.” BeomSoo settled in the chair and cleared his throat. “As I told you the last time I was here, SeungWoo did an excellent job of burying all information about MiHi and her child. However, upon further digging I was able to find a nurse from the hospital where MiHi spent her last days. Apparently, as her only living relative, JungJae was called in towards the end.” JaeHan sat back, hard look in his eyes. “I’m sure it was all _very_ touching. What about the child? What happened to MiHi’s son?” BeomSoo sighed, throwing a quick glance to SeungHyun before continuing. “She had given him up when he was small so this is where it gets a little dicey.” JaeHan leaned forward onto his elbows, expression intense. “How dicey?” BeomSoo shifted in his seat, beginning to sweat. “The home he was placed in lost track of him, basically, he ran away. He could be anywhere. He could be dead for all we know. I don’t see how...” BeomSoo flinched as the muzzle of a Glock 17 was pressed to his forehead. “ _Please... Mr. Lee... I... I’m doing the best I can. What else can I possible do?_ ” JaeHan smirked at the scene before him in typical fashion. “You can find me MiHi’s son like I’m paying you to do. If you don’t, it’s a toss up as to which pet I let have at you, Caesar or SeungHyun. Either way, I wouldn’t want to be in your shoes.” JaeHan stood, heading towards the door. “Until next time, do not disappoint me again, BeomSoo.”

ByungHun caught up to JunYeol in the kitchen not long after leaving WooSung. “Hey, you should really ice that lip so it doesn’t swell.” JunYeol rolled his eyes at the older man. “You should really go fuck yourself.” Undeterred, ByungHun laughed it off. “Okay, tough guy, have it your way. But if you want my advice, you’ll steer clear of SeungWon for a while. He’s not a man who likes to be made a fool of and you just made him look pretty damn ridiculous in front of the boss.” JunYeol smirked over at him now in a conspiratorial way. “Oh yeah, you think so? Thanks just the same, but I don’t want your fucking advice.” ByungHun stepped back, raising his hands in surrender. “Okay... I’m going. _Ice_... use it.” Next, ByungHun popped his head into SeungWon’s office. “Just wanted to make sure that I didn’t hurt you.” SeungWon raised a brow, crossing his legs as he leaned back in his chair. “I’m perfectly fine. In fact, I’m glad you held me back. This way it was the boss who doled out the punishment to that little bastard and not me. I only hope he sees him for what he is now.” ByungHun crossed his legs, shifting in his seat. “JunYeol is a snake, no argument there, but I get the feeling that the boss still doesn’t see him that way.” SeungWon’s brows drew together in annoyance. “What the hell are you talking about, ByungHun? You were there, you saw the boss’s reaction the same as I did.” ByungHun nodded in agreement. “True, but do you really think the boss is willing to toss away his golden boy for the likes of you? For any of us?” SeungWon exhaled, running a hand through his hair. “So what are you saying?” ByungHun raised a brow, standing to leave. “I’m saying if I were you, I’d be careful with that kid. Why look foolish in front of the boss again when you don’t have to?” 

WooSung sat at the edge of the pool, legs dangling in the water, a little leery about submerging anymore of his body. It has been more years than he could remember since he’d swam, and never in a fancy pool like this. “Yah, how long are you planning on sitting there? You’re not afraid, are you?” WooSung looked over at the boss leaning against the opposite side of the pool, cigarette between his lips. “I’m just getting used to the temperature of the water.” JungJae stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray which sat on the patio floor next to him, then began wading his way towards his bodyguard. “Its a heated pool. There’s not much to get used to.” WooSung watched him approach, leaning a little back on his hands to balance himself, instinctively beginning to pull his legs out of the water. “Maybe I’ll just take the stairs or I should check on what’s happening with...” The boss grabbed his right ankle before he could hoist it out, holding him in place. “SeungWon will let me know when they’re finished. I need this distraction so I don’t obsess over what’s happening.” WooSung relaxed his body, legs returning to the water. “Sorry boss, I didn’t mean to make you nervous. You sure that you’re good with staying on the sidelines?” JungJae jumped up onto the ledge to sit beside WooSung, swirling the water with his feet. “I’ll let you in on a little secret. I never really thought it was a good idea for me to go on this little endeavor to get the ghost sniper. Every once in a while I have to let SeungWon know, in no uncertain terms, who the boss is around here. I find it very effective.” WooSung processed what he was saying. “So, you and JunYeol ...” The boss chuckled, patting him on the cheek. “So, big guy like you afraid of the four foot section of the pool? What happens if I’m drowning, you just going to watch it happen?” WooSung shook his head, snorting nervously to have the conversation brought back to him. “No... you... boss, you’re a great swimmer.” JungJae hopped back in the pool, tugging his bodyguard along with him. “I could get a fucking cramp, then what? Come on, I’ll teach you the basics.”

SeungWon’s police training made him pretty anal about any plan of attack. This plan, however, was rather straightforward, the only hope of capturing this alleged ghost sniper was a surprise attack. The tip he’d coerced from his police informant had the ghost sniper located on the top floor of a pretty upscale apartment complex. He and ByungHun made their way down the hall while he had men positioned on both the street and rooftop. He wasn’t taking any chances on having this elusive marksman escape them. JunYeol, whom the boss insisted they take with them if he himself was not to be present, was positioned in the stairwell, just in case. Honestly, SeungWon found that little bastard’s presence quite the annoyance and leaving him roaming the stairwell seemed the least intrusive place for him. ByungHun stood on one side of the door while SeungWon stood on the other, each pulling out their weapons. SeungWon nodded his head and ByungHun swiftly moved to kick in the door, SeungWon covering him from behind. Taking a few steps inside, the two me began to fan out across the empty apartment, checking every room for signs of the ghost sniper. “Looks like we’ve been set up, my friend.” SeungWon frowned, hanging up from the call to the men downstairs. “The question is why.” ByungHun raised a brow, shaking his head. “No, the question is how is the boss going to take it.” JunYeol hung up the phone with ByungHun, turning to head down the stairs. He never even heard the footsteps coming his way from above. The word of the day was surprise attack and JunYeol was barely able to put up a struggle as the needle was plunged into his neck and the world went black. 

“You’re doing great, just remember to kick your feet more.” WooSung felt slightly foolish to be held up under his abdomen by the boss in the shallow end of the pool. So foolish that he accidentally put his face in the water while taking a breath, coming up sputtering and nearly knocking the boss over. “Oh... sorry... I guess I’m _not_ doing so great after all.” The boss chuckled, wiping off his eyes. “You’re just self conscious. What you need is a good dunk in the deep end, that’ll get you swimming on your own.” WooSung’s eyes opened wide as the boss began pulling him towards the deeper waters. “No... boss... I think I’ve had enough for one night... really.” JungJae ignored him, using both hands now to pull his bodyguard along with him. “It’s the best way, trust me.” When WooSung feet began to slip from the bottom because of the depth, panic set in. His arms were around the boss’s neck in an instant forcing him to wrap his own arms around WooSung’s torso and tread water to keep them both afloat. “I can’t feel the bottom.” JungJae blinked at him, a strong enough swimmer to hold them both up but not indefinitely. “Relax, I’ve got you. Stop squirming so much or you’ll drag us both under.” WooSung squeezed his eyes shut, but stopped squirming in the boss’s firm hold. “I may never be a good swimmer.” JungJae laughed, bringing them over to the side of the pool where they could lean side by side. “I’d say that’s a lock. Too bad, it’s nice to have someone to swim with.” WooSung turned to face him now. “I’m sorry, boss.” JungJae leaned towards him slowly, close enough to kiss him. “Don’t be.” Their lips were inches apart, WooSung’s heart was doing calisthenics in his chest. The boss tilted his head, tongue swiping out across his lips to moisten them. WooSung’s eyes slid closed in anticipation when he felt JungJae’s sweet breath upon him. 

SeungWon burst out onto the patio followed by ByungHun. “It was a setup. There was no ghost sniper.” The boss jumped out of the pool, face registering shock. “What the fuck are you telling me? Bring me this contact of yours, I want to _discuss_ this with him.” SeungWon looked irritated. “I can’t, he’s dead. They must have killed him before we could get to him.” The boss was livid, knocking over chairs and side tables. “ _God fucking damnit!_ ” ByungHun cleared his throat, stepping forward for the first time. “There is one more thing.” JungJae raised a brow. “What is it?” ByungHun looked at SeungWon who quickly looked away. “It’s about JunYeol.” The boss was in no mood for playing games. “What about him? Where the fuck is he anyway?” SeungWon cleared his throat, finally speaking up. “Gone. We think he was taken.” JungJae narrowed his eyes, stepping closer. “Taken? Where? By who?” ByungHun continued for SeungWon. “We found his gun in the stairwell.” The boss cocked his head, trying to understand. “What the fuck was he doing there? Was he alone?” ByungHun nodded, glancing at SeungWon. “He was keeping watch there. Sorry boss.” JungJae looked like he might kill them right there, right now. “ _Sorry boss? Are you fucking kidding me? Find him... find him now god damnit! How could you lose my... JunYeol! Get the fuck out of my sight until you find him! Go now!_ ” The large table was the next thing to get flipped and it was all WooSung could do to stop him from hurting himself, wrapping his robe around him while he shook. “Easy boss, we’ll find him. JunYeol will be alright.” JungJae looked more upset than WooSung had ever seen him. “It’s JaeHan, I know it. That bastard has him.” WooSung was confused. “Why would he want JunYeol?” JungJae closed his eyes, suddenly exhausted. “He’s my nephew.”


	8. Guilt and Blame

JunYeol blinked his eyes opened in the darkness. His head was throbbing and his mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton. He couldn’t move his arms nor his feet which, after a moment or two, he realized were bound to the chair upon which he sat. The last thing he remembered was taking the call from ByungHun telling him it was a setup, then it all went black. He wondered where everyone else was and if they were alive. For a brief moment of panic his thoughts turned to the boss until he remembered that he wasn’t with them. The more coherent he became, the more annoyed JunYeol got. He began struggling with his restraints, tugging and pulling in an effort to free himself. All he accomplished for all his efforts was tipping the chair over onto its side. Grunting from the exertion, JunYeol squinted his eyes as light flooded in from the now open door revealing a tall man dressed in black from head to toe. From his vantage point on the floor, he couldn’t make out features especially with the light streaming in behind him. “You’ve been busy I see. I heard you were cunning, but then so am I. I wouldn’t try to escape if I were you, it won’t end well for you if you do.” JunYeol’s chair was hoisted back into an upright position, affording him a good look at his captor’s face as well as the Glock strapped to his shoulder holster. “Now, don’t try that again. Wouldn’t want your pretty face to get hurt.” JunYeol spit directly into his face. “Fuck you, asshole.” The butt of the Glock cracked across JunYeol’s face with blinding force. “We can do this the easy way of you can make this difficult. Either one is fine with me. I just need you to be alive, the shape you end up in is another story entirely.”

It took some coaxing, but WooSung finally got the boss inside the house and up to his room. Convincing him that he should take a hot shower took a little more work, but once the boss was safely inside it, WooSung hurried to his own room to do the same. He was back to the boss’s room in record time, mortified to find him barking orders into his phone as blood ran down his arm. Turns out he _had_ cut himself when he was trashing the patio in his fury at the news of his missing assistant or nephew as it turns out, but they hadn’t noticed it in all the confusion. “Boss, let me get a doctor to look at this, please?” JungJae shook his head, flinching slightly at the antiseptic that was being applied to his wound. “It’s fine, just wrap it up. I’ve got more important things to think about right now.” WooSung rolled the bandage onto his hand as carefully as possible having had practice at this type of first aide from his years in the ring. “That should hold it. Please sit down and try to relax now.” The boss looked at him, running his uninjured hand through his wet hair. “I can’t, I feel like you must have when you were in over your head in the water. Like I’m about to go under and there’s no one there to pull me out. It’s not something I’m used to feeling and I don’t like it one fucking bit.” WooSung acted without thinking, placing both hands onto the boss’s shoulders and looking him directly in the eye. “I’ll pull you out. I’ve got you, boss. Anything you need, just ask me and I’ll do it.” JungJae stared right back for a beat or two, before impulsively pressing himself against his bodyguard while kissing him. Startled at first, WooSung caught up fast, groaning around the boss’s tongue. “ _Mmm..._ ” JungJae pulled away almost as abruptly as he’d began, creating distance between them and leaving WooSung feeling cold. “I’m sorry, WooSung-ah. I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you like that. I know you and ByungHun are...” WooSung shook his head quickly, eager to correct him. “ByungHun and I are only friends. You’ve got nothing to apologize for, boss. You didn’t take advantage of me... I liked it.” JungJae rubbed at his lips, contemplatively. “Still, it wasn’t right. WooSung-ah, I’m damn lucky to have you and I don’t want to lose you.” WooSung looked back at him, serious. “You won’t, I’ll never leave you, boss.”

SeungWoo arrived a short while later, immediately embracing JungJae in a tight hold. “Any word yet on JunYeol’s whereabouts?” JungJae shook his head, worried expression on his face. “No, nothing. I’m thinking of going over to that son of a bitch, JaeHan’s myself and having a fucking chat with him.” SeungWoo glanced over to WooSung who stood by the doorway to the boss’s office keeping watch over him. “Maybe we should discuss this in private.” JungJae furrowed his brow, then caught on. “WooSung is fine, I trust him over anyone else here. He knows who JunYeol is.” SeungWoo glanced once again at the bodyguard before continuing. “My sources tell me that Lee BeomSoo had been inquiring about MiHi and her son at Seoul National.” JungJae slammed his injured hand onto his desk, hard. “ _God damnit!_ So it definitely is that asshole, JaeHan who has him. WooSung, get me SeungWon, we’re storming that fucker’s place tonight.” WooSung disappeared out the doorway, headed to get SeungWon. SeungWoo sighed, trying to calm his friend of many years down. “I don’t think you should be too hasty. JaeHan must want leverage and certainly he wouldn’t hurt his own son.” JungJae let out a mirthless laugh. “You know him just as well as I do. You know exactly what he’s capable of. He never gave a fuck about MiHi and he’s not going to give a fuck about her son. I’ll kill him if he hurts that kid. I made a promise to my sister on her fucking death bed to watch out for him and never let him know about his asshole father and I’m going to keep it.”

SeungWon looked extremely worn down as he stood in the boss’s office. “I think it’s a suicide mission and most probably what JaeHan wants us to do. Think about it, using JunYeol as bait to lure us to storm his compound while they lie in wait for us. It’s a classic bait tactic and quite effective. If you want my honest opinion, we should cut our losses here.” The boss had a dangerous look on his face that SeungWon was either too fatigued or too haughty to notice. “Meaning what?” SeungWon shrugged, sipping at his fifth cup of coffee since returning from the ghost sniper debacle. “Meaning, if I’m honest, JunYeol is most probably already dead by now and...” The boss lunged across the short distance separating them like a wild man, knocking both SeungWon and himself to the ground. “ _You piece of shit reject detective, I’ll slit your fucking throat for saying that!_ ” WooSung began prying the boss off of SeungWon’s startled frame while SeungWoo offered the head of security a hand up off the floor. SeungWon looked really bewildered, looking to SeungWoo to be the voice of reason. “Thank you, at least you’ve still got your wits about you tonight.” SeungWoo smiled good-naturedly before hitting SeungWon square in the jaw. “You should really learn to be more diplomatic, my friend.” Meanwhile, WooSung had all but forced the boss into the corner, holding him there by the shoulders. “Boss, please _try_ to calm down. It won’t do you or JunYeol any good to get so worked up like this. Think of what’s best for helping him.” JungJae, once again looked up into his bodyguard’s earnest eyes, nodding his head. “You’re right, WooSung-ah. I’ll have plenty of time to kill SeungWon after we get JunYeol back. Right now I need every man I have.” SeungWon rubbed his jaw, eyeing the others warily, suddenly feeling like an outsider. “I’ve already sent ByungHun out to see what he can find out.” JungJae nodded, tone dismissive. “I want to know the minute you hear from him.” 

ByungHun walked swiftly through the alley way, not wanting to draw much attention to himself. He pried open the door then proceeded inside what appeared to be an abandoned building. Looking around, ByungHun noted that someone else had also been here recently and his hand instinctively went to his holster. When his phone began to vibrate in his pocket, he nearly jumped out of his skin. It was SeungWon calling, looking for a progress report no doubt. ByungHun knew that the boss must putting a tremendous amount of pressure on the head of security for him to have called him like this, so he reluctantly pulled out his phone to answer it. “SeungWon, I don’t ...” ByungHun froze, words dying on his lips as the muzzle of a Glock was pressed snugly to his temple. SeungWon was frazzled as it was. The last thing he needed was a dropped call from the weapons specialist at such a crucial time. “ _ByungHun! ByungHun! Shit!_ We’ve been disconnected.” Upon redial, all SeungWon was able to get was a voicemail message. The head of security didn’t know what to make of it. He was fairly confident that ByungHun could best nearly any man, armed or otherwise. Hopefully it was just a matter of poor cellular service and nothing more. Having to tell the boss about this was leaving him with an extremely bad taste in his mouth, possibly from the bloody lip he’d gotten from SeungWoo earlier. What a shit show this whole night was turning into.

JaeHan stood outside on his veranda watching BeomSoo approach him. The attorney’s body language spoke of someone trying to project confidence without actually having any. JaeHan, not for the first time, wondered why he kept the man in his service. Perhaps this would be the day of his final and inevitable termination. “Good evening, BeomSoo.” BeomSoo gave him one of his forced smiles. “Good evening, Mr. Lee. You’re looking well as usual.” JaeHan neither acknowledged nor reciprocated the compliment, he merely waited for his attorney to get down to business. He didn’t pay him for senseless small talk and kissing up, he paid him for results, which were extremely lacking up to this point. “Since you’ve disturbed my peaceful evening, I’m going to assume it’s for a matter of some importance.” BeomSoo stood before him now, smiling nervously. “It is, Mr. Lee, sir. I found out some information that I think you’ll be interested to hear.” JaeHan lit a cigarette, growing more impatient by the second. “I hope for your sake that it is. I’m growing extremely tired of these unproductive interactions of ours.” BeomSoo was beside him now, shifting nervously on his feet. “My sources tell me the Lee Organization, that is, the _other_ Lee Organization seem to have _misplaced_ a prominent member.” JaeHan’s face remained a complete and total blank, exhaling a cloud of smoke before speaking. “Is that all you have for me?” BeomSoo had been feeling rather pleased with himself for garnering what he thought was such intriguing information. Information that his boss would surely be interested in. However, judging by the man’s bland reaction, he was no longer sure that it was so relevant. “Well, yes it is. I thought...” JaeHan stubbed out his cigarette, turning to walk back inside his home. “Next time telephone me with useless information like this.”

“You should eat something, JJ, keep your strength up.” JungJae leaned back in his office chair with eyes closed. “I can’t eat anything with this fucking migraine, hyung.” SeungWoo looked over to address WooSung where he was standing by the door. “WooSung, please go and get the boss some pain killers and a cool facecloth.” WooSung cast one last glance back at the suffering JungJae before swiftly walking from the room. “He appears to be loyal, like a puppy.” JungJae grunted, eyes still closed. “I told you, WooSung is a good man. I trust him more than most around here.” SeungWoo settled onto the sofa, removing his suit jacket and loosening his tie. “Still no idea who the snitch could be?” JungJae let out a deep exhale, opening his eyes to look at his longtime friend. “I’ve got my suspicions, but nothing concrete. Once I get JunYeol back I’ll be making some big changes around here.” SeungWoo cleared his throat, crossing his legs more comfortably. “About that, you should tell him who he is. He’s old enough now to know.” JungJae sat forward now, arms on his desk. “I’ve been waiting for the right time. I really fucked this up, didn’t I hyung?” SeungWoo shook his head, sighing. “No, you couldn’t know this would happen. JunYeol respects you, he’ll be thrilled to find out that you’re his uncle. He’s not a fool, he’ll understand why you waited to tell him.” JungJae leaned back again, letting his eyes slip shut as a tear escaped them. “I just hope it won’t be too late.” WooSung returned then, carrying not only the pain killers and cool facecloth, but a tray with a coffee carafe upon it as well. “I heard caffeine is good for a migraine, so I also brought some.” JungJae nodded his thanks, swallowing down the pain pills with some coffee. WooSung looked from man to man realizing he must have interrupted an important conversation. “I’ll be in the outer office if you need me.” SeungWoo rose from his seat, taking a cup of coffee along with him. “I’ve been in meetings all day so if you two don’t mind, I’m headed up to shower and change.” As an aside to WooSung, SeungWon spoke softly. “Don’t leave him alone, stay close. He’s in rough shape right now.” WooSung nodded, watching SeungWoo walk out the door. “Of course.” 

JaeHan was somewhat at a loss, something he rarely ever was and most definitely didn’t like to be. Either BeomSoo was misinformed, which would not be an unusual occurrence, or something was terribly amiss in his world. Whichever was the case, JaeHan was not at all pleased to hear that with his considerable resources his target may have been snatched out from under his grasp. His list of suspects was a short one considering he rarely trusted anyone enough to keep them in his confidences. He kept things close to the vest, divulging information to those in his organization on a need to know basis. He never gave out information that could be used against him, nor did he let anyone, including SeungHyun, with whom he shared an intimate albeit somewhat twisted relationship, know the true nature of his search. “You look rather cryptic. Is anything the matter?” JaeHan turned to see the man in question crossing the parlor towards him. “What’s kept you?” SeungHyun sat down next to the crime boss, feet tucked under himself as he lit a cigarette. “I was wrapping up some things at the parlor. Why, did you miss me?” JaeHan smirked sardonically, choosing to not look at his companion. “Miss you? Sentiment has nothing to do with it. More along the lines of questioning your intelligence, which I had always thought to be high.” SeungHyun raised a brow ever so slightly, standing to leave the room. “My day was long. I’m too tired and, apparently, not intelligent enough for riddles. Good night JaeHan.” JaeHan watched him walk off towards the stairs, not uttering another word. 

The rain was falling hard outside as WooSung and the boss sat together in his office. “Can I get anything for you? More coffee or something to eat? SeungWoo is right, you need to keep your strength up.” JungJae stood from his chair, walking over to sit on the sofa beside his bodyguard. “I’m fine, WooSung-ah, or as fine as I can be under the circumstances.” WooSung watched him lean forward to lean his elbows upon his knees, placing his face in his hands. “What the fuck have I done?” WooSung furrowed his brow, confused and distraught by the boss’s words. “You? Boss, you haven’t done a thing wrong. You can’t blame yourself for what happened tonight. Even if you were there, this still could have happened or you could have been taken instead.” JungJae raised his head to look at him. “That would be better. I’m supposed to be protecting JunYeol and instead I let this happen. I promised my sister, WooSung-ah. I let her down, I let her down again.” WooSung wrapped an arm around the boss’s shoulders, sliding closer on the sofa as he did. “You haven’t let anyone down. Don’t be so hard on yourself. We’ll get JunYeol back, I know it.” Although he had apologized for kissing him earlier, it didn’t stop the boss from doing it once more here in his office. WooSung willingly allowed himself to be pressed back into the sofa as the boss took the lead. He knew he was hurting, needing comfort and support, and WooSung was more than eager to supply it for him. If WooSung were being honest with himself, he was already halfway in love with his boss, the respect and admiration he felt for him growing with each passing day. 

SeungHyun had scaled the wall with ease despite the pelting rain, landing with catlike grace upon the pavement. He moved swiftly down the road, keeping to the shadows until he got to the main streets. From there he hopped on a bus which took him as close to his destination as possible. His intelligence should never have been questioned, it was a huge tip off that JaeHan was doubting him. He had always had an evacuation plan at the ready. You had to when you swam with the sharks. He entered the building as quietly as possible, not wishing to disturb his guests at this late hour. ByungHun was sprawled out on a mattress, stripped naked, arms and legs tied securely to the head and footboards. The weapons specialist eyed SeungHyun as he entered the room and removed his rain jacket. “Untie me.” SeungHyun shook his head, chuckling softly. “You’re much too dangerous to untie.” ByungHun raised a brow as the taller man moved closer, trying to be charming. “But I’m unarmed. How dangerous can I be?” SeungHyun sat on the bed, licking his lips. “Your body is a weapon and a pretty potent one at that.” ByungHun groaned as his cock was stroked. “Stop teasing me, babe.” SeungHyun leaned down to kiss him, biting at his lower lip. “I’ve got you right where I want you.” ByungHun bucked his hips up, looking for more friction. “ _Please... mmh_...” SeungHyun pulled back, beginning to strip his own clothes off. “Say it again.” ByungHun’s hungry eyes followed his every move as SeungHyun climbed up on top and took him in. “I love you, babe. _Oh... oh... mmmph... Jesus... I love you_.”


	9. Family Ties

WooSung let his fingers slide up into the boss’s curly mop of hair as the heat built between them, escalating from simply kissing to raw sexual desire in minutes. JungJae’s tongue laved a path from his ear to his throat, causing WooSung’s breath to hitch as he bit down on his clavicle. Knowing that the boss was most likely not thinking straight and in need of a distraction from his worries didn’t discourage WooSung from continuing in the least. He was too far gone on the man to care how they came together, so long as they did. WooSung had never experienced love in his life, so he wasn’t sure if this was it. He only knew he was ready to lay his life down for Lee JungJae, and not just because it was expected of him as his bodyguard. He would do anything to keep this man safe and happy, including giving him what he needed when he needed it. 

SeungWon had knocked more than once, receiving no answer. Finally, his news too important to wait, he’d opened the door to check inside. “Boss, I just heard from... _oh Jesus_...” JungJae stood up, not the least bit embarrassed despite his open shirt and rumpled slacks. “What, you just heard what?” SeungWon glanced over to WooSung, still on the sofa, struggling to re-button his own clothing, lips kiss swollen and cheeks dusted pink. “Uh... I just heard from ByungHun finally. I thought you’d want to know. He’s on his way back.” The boss’s eyes were sharp. “Did he say anything about JunYeol? Did he find out who took him?” SeungWon was finding it difficult to have this conversation knowing what had been going on moments before. “No, he just said he was on his way back and that he’d been taken by surprise and knocked out.” JungJae flipped the coffee tray which sat upon his ottoman. “ _God fucking damnit!_ Bring him here the minute he arrives.” SeungWon was out the door before the boss could say another word. 

ByungHun arrived a short time later, soaking wet with several ugly looking bruises on his handsome face. He also had a rather large lump on the back of his head indicating where he’d been knocked out. He changed into some dry sweats and was immediately brought to the boss’s office. SeungWoo and WooSung were already there when SeungWon brought him in. ByungHun took a seat next to WooSung, hardly looking at the taller man for once. It was nearly dawn by this time and they all were past the point of exhaustion. “What the fuck happened to you?” ByungHun let out a long exhale of breath, uncharacteristically subdued. “I wish I knew, boss. One minute I was nearing JaeHan’s compound, the next my phone rang and that’s about the last thing I remember.” JungJae frowned, leaning forward in his chair. “Who called you?” ByungHun cleared his throat, eyes darting over to the head of security. “It was SeungWon.” JungJae rolled his eyes at this, looking to his head of security with disdain. “No wonder you couldn’t hack it as a cop. Why the fuck would you send him out alone after what happened to JunYeol?” SeungWon was defensive, lack of sleep and the events of the long night getting under his skin. “ByungHun is hardly a babe in the woods. I once saw him take out four armed men all by himself. I didn’t think it would be a problem.” JungJae shook his head, picking up a glass and tossing it against the wall. “Well it was, it was a big fucking problem. Now what the fuck do we do? We’re no closer to getting JunYeol back than we were when you assholes first came back.” 

The room fell silent after that, everyone too fatigued or too frightened to say the wrong thing and irritate the boss further. The silence was finally broken by a knock on the boss’s door. “ _Come god damnit!_ What the fuck is it now?” JungWoo entered the room holding a large manila envelope. “This just came for you boss.” JungJae shot a look over to SeungWoo before taking it from his driver. “Who delivered it?” JungWoo looked around nervously before answering. “I’m not sure.” The boss furrowed his brow, confused. “What the fuck do you mean, you’re not sure? How did you get it then?” JungWoo was looking more nervous by the second, unused to such scrutiny especially from the boss. “I mean, the doorbell rang and this was taped to the front door. We looked all over, boss, we couldn’t find anyone on the grounds.” JungJae narrowed his eyes, tearing open the envelope. Inside were pictures of JunYeol, his face swollen and cut like he’d been given a good going over. “Jesus fucking Christ, I’ll kill that mother fucker for this.” There was also a note attached. ‘ _The family resemblance is strong, or at least it was. I’d hate to have to kill him after he’s had such a rough childhood. Then again, at least he’d be with his mother._ ’ JungJae clenched his teeth, so angry he was seeing red. “SeungWoo, we need to talk. Everyone else, get the fuck out... _now!_ Start preparing to go to JaeHan’s. That son of a bitch is going down.” 

SeungHyun approached the massage parlor with caution. He had a few personal effects stashed away there which he wanted to retrieve. Dressed in black from head to toe, he moved silently towards the back door. Dawn was breaking so he was no longer protected by the darkness, but his senses were still just as keen, body just as agile. He’d had no problems avoiding the men on JungJae’s grounds after he’d dropped off his little package. He felt confident in his abilities to do the same here. He would have been surprised if he didn’t see JaeHan’s car in the lot, disappointed even. His former employer-cum-lover was much more predictable than he thought he was. Even though JaeHan held himself to a higher ideal, no man was devoid of all emotions. He was just as susceptible to feelings of jealousy and betrayal as the next man, although he worked hard not to show his human side. SeungHyun had gotten under his skin, especially when he’d disappeared into the night. Control was paramount to someone like JaeHan, he needed to feel like he had it at all times over everything and everyone. SeungHyun knew he’d be coming for him and he also had a plan for this. 

“JJ, you need to try and calm down.” SeungWoo stood looking at the photographs on JunYeol while his friend paced around his office like a caged animal. “Relax? How can I fucking relax when JaeHan is going to kill him without a second thought? _Look at him hyung, look at his face god damnit! You want me to just sit back and let him die?!_ ” SeungWoo tossed the photographs onto the desk, letting out a deep sigh. “No, of course not. Just listen to me a minute. You’re running on adrenaline and caffeine. We all are. Every man here has been on high alert since this happened. Exhausted men make stupid mistakes. It’s probably what JaeHan is counting on.” JungJae kicked over his chair, frustration evident on his face. “I’m killing that son of bitch, I’m killing him slowly and painfully for what he’s done to my family.” SeungWoo nodded, in total agreement. “Nobody deserves to die more than that asshole but don’t you think it’s a little coincidental that these photographs showed up shortly after ByungHun?” JungJae raised a brow, looking over at his trusted friend intently. “You think ByungHun is the snitch?” SeungWoo put his hands up noncommittally. “We can’t know that for sure. All I’m saying is, I’d take most information you get from now on with a grain of salt. Let’s take a few hours to get some rest before we plan an attack. That way everyone will be on top of their game.” JungJae had doubt in his eyes now. “What if it’s too late, what if JunYeol is already dead?” SeungWoo wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “If you burst in there with these men now, he has no chance.” 

SeungHyun grunted as he scaled the building to reach the windows. His manicure was certainly getting some rough treatment lately. When this business was all over, he was treating himself to an entire spa day. Dropping down on his haunches, SeungHyun crept down the hall towards his room. It was far too early for clients or other masseurs to be here but something seemed off. JaeHan’s voice came to him through the doorway, talking on his phone. “Scour the entire city with a fine tooth comb. That bitch has to be somewhere. He’s not actually a ghost despite what he may like to believe. Take care, he’s more dangerous than he looks. No... I’d prefer him alive for now.” _Fuck_ , it looked like he’d have to abandon his personal effects for now. SeungHyun turned on his heel, prepared to make a hasty exit the way he’d come in. “Good morning. I was wondering where you’d run off to last night.” SeungHyun froze, knowing JaeHan far better than to trust his easy going tone. He turned to face the crime boss who, as expected, held a gun pointed in his direction. “Why JaeHan, were you lonely without me there? No one to cuddle with?” JaeHan wore a smirk upon his lips, he always did enjoy SeungHyun’s bravado. “Why don’t you come closer and I’ll give you one right now.” SeungHyun smiled sweetly, gesturing airily with his left hand. “No thanks, I’m not really in the mood.” JaeHan took a step or two forward. “Why so cold?” SeungHyun raised both eyebrows, right hand slipping into his jacket pocket. “Cold? Now you know what it was like for me sleeping with you all this time. You’re positively necrotic.” JaeHan chuckled menacingly, moving forward to close the gap. “And you, my clever little whore, have exceeded your expiration date. It’s time we took you off the shelf and put you in the bin where you belong.” SeungHyun’s hand pulled out his mace, spraying JaeHan in the face before he took off running. He burst from the window, landing hard on his hands and knees, breathing labored as bullets rained down on him. JaeHan would have backup here soon, so SeungHyun wasted no time licking his wounds and took off for what he considered a safe haven. He had a backup plan for everything, most especially saving his own ass.

JungJae couldn’t sleep, no matter how hard he tried. Every time he closed his eyes, MiHi’s tear stained face appeared before him. She was so young and beautiful not even the terror in her could take that away. She had come into his room early one morning and blurted out that she was pregnant. He had been so angry at first, threatening to kill the bastard that had taken advantage of her. Then she told him it was JaeHan and that he didn’t want the baby, didn’t want her anymore. He had held her close while she cried, the guilt eating him up. He brought her to JaeHan’s to be the cook thinking he could keep an eye on her, keep her safe. He was too blind to see her infatuation with the crime boss building, never dreaming that the much older JaeHan would ever consider MiHi as a bedmate. 

**_Flashback_**  
Her broken heart was too much for him to bear, once he had her settled quietly in his bed, JungJae went in search of his boss. “ _Yah asshole!_ What the fuck are you going to do about my sister?” JaeHan stared over at him, expression bland. “Mind your tongue, JungJae, I’m not in the mood for your mouth right now.” JungJae snorted, stepping into JaeHan’s personal space to give him a shove. “ _How about my fists? You in the mood for those, you son of a bitch?! You fucking get my sister pregnant then want nothing to do with her?! How about I rip your fucking nuts off?!_ ” JaeHan remained impassive, not even breaking a sweat in the face of JungJae’s rage. “I can understand your annoyance. It’s never easy learning that a family member is of loose moral character. I’d be happy to pay to have the problem removed.” JungJae took a deep breath, clenched his fist and punched his boss square in the jaw. “ _It’s a fucking baby not a problem, you contemptible prick!_ ” Several men had rushed in by now, pulling JungJae off of the crime boss who had regained his composure. “Get him and his tramp of a sister out of here. If I see either one of you again, I’ll kill you both.” JungJae had chosen his sister over his loyalty to his boss and JaeHan would never forgiven him for it. MiHi’s shame was too much for her to shoulder, she disappeared shortly after the break and although JungJae searched high and low for her, she remained hidden until her last days. When she was near death, she reached out to her brother, fearful for her son’s life should JaeHan ever seek him out. It took six months, but JungJae had found the boy, immediately bringing him to his home and making him an integral part of his organization. He felt it was the least he could do, so deep was his guilt over MiHi and her predicament.   
**_End Flasback_**

WooSung stood in the gym which had been temporarily turned into an arsenal of sorts. He checked his own equipment over as all the men around him did the same. Bullet proof vests were being worn for maximum safety. They were taking no chances with this ghost sniper still on the loose. ByungHun ambled up to his side, eyeing his vest and holsters with a critical eye. “You nervous?” WooSung shrugged, leaning back against the table. “Maybe a little.” ByungHun seemed much more like himself now, more perky. “That’s good. Something would be wrong if you weren’t.” WooSung looked over his friend’s bruised face. “Are you sure that you’re alright to do this? You look pretty rough.” ByungHun flashed him a wink, nudging him with his shoulder. “I’m fine and I’ve looked worse. It comes with the territory, but thanks for the concern.” WooSung chuckled slightly, looking down at his hands. “We’re friends, ByungHun. Of course I’m concerned about you.” Truth was WooSung was a ball of nerves. Not just to be heading out to JaeHan’s, but because he hadn’t seen the boss in a few hours. He wondered how he was doing, if he was alright. He was pretty worried about him especially since those pictures of JunYeol had come in. It was hard to concentrate on anything else. 

JungJae was making his way down from his room sleep having eluded him for the most part, but at least he felt like he had a cleared, more focused head. He’d made up his mind about a few things at least. WooSung approached him, relief flooding through him to see that the boss looked better. “The men are all waiting for you, boss.” Before the boss could reply, a loud ruckus was heard at the front door. “ _Let me in! I need to see Mr. Lee!_ ” Both WooSung and JungJae turned towards the doorway where JungWoo was bringing a frightened looking man inside by gunpoint. “Stop pointing that thing at me! I just need to see...” JungJae’s eyes widened in recognition. “ _Babydoll?_ What the hell are you doing here?” SeungHyun pushed past JungWoo to attach himself to JungJae’s neck. “I know you said never to come here, but I was so scared. This man came and he... he tried to hurt me.” JungJae cupped his face, looking into his frightened eyes. “What man? Who was he?” SeungHyun shook his head, keeping his eyes big and guileless. “I’d never seen him before but he was scary. He had cold eyes like a shark. He shot at me, I’m lucky I escaped out the window.” JungJae held him close, kissing his head. “It’s alright, you’re safe here. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” SeungHyun kissed him on the lips. “Thank you, JungJae. I knew you’d protect me.” JungJae looked to his driver. “JungWoo, take SeungHyun up to my room so he can rest and get cleaned up.” WooSung stood there awkwardly trying to look away as the lithe younger man made his way up the stairs. “Yah, WooSung, lets go.” He had no choice, it was his job and what’s more he couldn’t leave Lee JungJae’s side even if he wanted to. WooSung was in that awful position of loving someone who didn’t love him back. 

The boss turned to WooSung before they entered the gym, looking him directly in the eye. “WooSung-ah, when we get there I want you to protect JunYeol. You’re the only one I can rely on for this, there’s no one that I trust more than you.” WooSung sighed, feeling conflicted and not just because of what he’d just witnessed. “But boss, I’m supposed to be your bodyguard. What about you? Won’t you be vulnerable if I’m looking out for JunYeol?” JungJae looked down at his hands momentarily, gathering his thoughts. “WooSung-ah, try and understand, I need to make this right. I promised my sister that I’d look out for her son. It doesn’t matter what happens to me, just to JunYeol.” WooSung looked away, not wanting the boss to see the weakness in his eyes. He knew this was one order that he may not be able to follow through on. He could never stand by and watch the boss get hurt, not if he could help it. “I understand, boss. Just promise me you won’t take careless risks.” JungJae let out a little halfhearted chuckle, his mood lifting slightly. “I promise, WooSung-ah. You be careful as well. Trust no one fully. Rely on your own skills to get you through. I believe in you. We’re stepping into a nest of vipers, remember that.” WooSung nodded, following after him as he pushed open the doors not sure if he meant here or at JaeHan’s. “Yes boss.” 

“Alright, listen up everyone. We’re about to take on one of the most viscous crime organizations in Seoul. Lee JaeHan is an evil fucker who would think nothing of killing any one of us, especially me. He’s got one of our men and we need to get him back. I’d do the same for any of you, but I won’t lie, JunYeol is special to me. I love that kid. He’s actually my sister’s boy.” Surprised murmurs ran through the men, SeungWon being the one to speak up. “JunYeol is your actual blood nephew? Why haven’t you ever mentioned this before?” JungJae ran a hand through his hair as he looked around at all the inquisitive faces. “I didn’t even tell JunYeol. It was to protect him from my enemies.” ByungHun raised a brow at that. “So the kid doesn’t even know you’re related? It’s funny, now that you mention it, I can see a family resemblance.” JungJae glanced his way, thoughts going back to the note he’d received. “Be that as it may, my point here is, I want my nephew back. Let’s make this our top priority no matter what. Just be careful, JaeHan is a sly mother fucker and don’t forget, there’s still that ghost sniper asshole to deal with.” 

SeungWoo was on his way downstairs to join the others when he heard a noise in JungJae’s room. Certain that his friend had already gone to speak with the men, SeungWoo carefully eased the door open, drawing his gun in the process. SeungHyun was rifling through JungJae’s dresser looking for any hidden weapons that might be there. SeungWoo cocked his pistol, taking aim at the intruder. “What the hell are you doing in here?” SeungHyun stepped back away from the dresser, putting on his most pathetic face. “I was looking for something clean to wear.” He slowly turned to face SeungWoo, body immediately relaxing once he spied the older man. “Jesus, you almost gave me a heart attack.” SeungWoo continued to point his weapon at SeungHyun. “You didn’t answer my question. What the hell are you doing in here? How did you get in?” SeungHyun approached him, pushing his gun out of the way brazenly. “Put that thing away. You’re not actually going to shoot me, are you SeungWoo? I was invited to stay by your boss, JungJae. JaeHan caught up to me at the massage parlor.” SeungWoo looked annoyed to hear it. “Why would you go back there? That would be the first place he’d look.” SeungHyun flopped down onto the bed, no less annoyed himself. “I had some personal effects there that I wanted. I thought I could get in undetected, I was mistaken.” SeungWoo shook his head, checking the time. “You lay low, understand? Too much planning has gone into this for you to fuck it up because you wanted your favorite nightie.” SeungHyun crossed his arms, glaring over at the attorney. “I’m fine, thanks for asking.” SeungWoo rolled his eyes as he headed towards the door. “Just stay hidden. If ByungHun sees you...” SeungHyun snorted now, looking amused. “Don’t worry about ByungHun. I can handle that moron.” 

“What kept you?” SeungWoo glanced around before answering his friend. “I heard some noises coming from your room. I stopped to investigate. JJ, do you really think it’s wise to have a stranger in the house at a time like this?” JungJae cleared his throat, not really focusing on the masseur in his bedroom right now. “He needed protection from JaeHan. I couldn’t just throw him out. He’s hardly a stranger to me, hyung. Don’t worry, once JaeHan is dead, SeungHyun can go back to his life. I appreciate your concern though.” SeungWoo clapped him on the back. “You know I’m always in your corner, JJ. Whatever you need, I’m there.” JungJae gave him a hug, eyeing ByungHun who was talking with SeungWon as he did. “Thanks hyung. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”


	10. Hyung

JungJae leaned against the back of the car, taking a drag from his cigarette. He was taking a quiet moment alone before they headed to JaeHan’s compound while SeungWon did some last minute reconnaissance. His mind weighed heavily with thoughts of MiHi and JunYeol. He needed to get his nephew back safe and sound. He no longer cared about his own wellbeing, hadn’t since JunYeol had been taken. At least he’d done one thing right when he’d listened to SeungWoo and installed a proxy to lead the organization until such time as JunYeol was ready to do so, just in case. Who better to do that than a trusted friend like SeungWoo himself. JungJae counted himself lucky to have him all these years. “Boss, there you are. Everything alright with you?” JungJae looked up into his bodyguard’s eyes, they looked guarded for the first time since he’d met him. “I’m fine. Where’s ByungHun?” WooSung furrowed his brow slightly, gesturing with his hand towards the house. “I saw him talking to SeungWon.” JungJae tossed his cigarette butt onto the ground, face expressionless. “I want to speak with him before we move out.” WooSung nodded, nervous pit in his stomach only growing deeper. “Okay, I’ll go get him for you.” Before he even took a step away, the boss held his wrist in a vice like grip preventing his departure. “WooSung-ah, I’m sorry.” WooSung shuffled his feet, scratching at his head awkwardly. “Sorry for what, boss? You haven’t...” “WooSung-ah, I should never have let my attraction to you color our relationship. I was wrong to do it and, I’m sorry.” The boss released his wrist looking away towards the horizon. “No Boss, please don’t say that. You didn’t do anything that I didn’t want you to. I was more than eager to participate. If SeungWon hadn’t turned up when he did... what I’m trying to say here is, _I think I_ ...” JungJae looked over at him, effectively causing the words to die on his lips. “WooSung-ah, _don’t_. You don’t even know me. I may not be the man you think I am. Now please, get ByungHun for me.” WooSung stared at him for a beat or two before nodding. “Yes boss.” 

WooSung went in search of ByungHun, finding him with all the men inside the boss’s office, SeungWoo seated behind his desk. “Ah WooSung, good, you should hear this as well.” SeungWoo half smiled over at him. “I think it’s important that we’re all on the same page before we move out.” WooSung looked around at all the men, eyeing ByungHun momentarily. “What about the boss?” SeungWoo raised a brow, not quite so friendly anymore. “The boss is in a bad way right now, and who could blame him? His only living relative’s life in such grave danger. I would say he needs some space right now. As his second, I’m more than prepared to step in for him.” WooSung shook his head, stepping back towards the doorway. “No, it’s not right. I’m not taking orders from anyone but the boss. He’s fine, just a little extra focused right now.” SeungWon, surprisingly, stepped forward. “I agree with WooSung. The boss wouldn’t want us going behind his back. I take my orders from Mr. Lee alone.” SeungWoo chuckled, shaking his head. “You two act like I’m staging a coup instead of helping a dear friend in a time of need. I’m simply trying to spare him more misery.” SeungWon turned to walk away, casting one last look over at SeungWoo. “Whatever your motives may be, the boss is still in charge here. I’m going to give him my report so that we can move out.” WooSung turned as well. “ByungHun, the boss wants a word with you.” ByungHun’s smile was as disarming as ever as he fell into step beside the bodyguard. “Relax big guy, everyone is on edge here. Trust me, no one is trying to be disrespectful of the boss here.” WooSung side eyed him warily. “I hope you’re right.” ByungHun laughed, clapping him on the back. “Have I ever steered you wrong before?”

JungJae climbed into the back of his car, SengWoo beside him and WooSung in the front next to JungWoo. The atmosphere was tense to say the least, each man wondering what today’s outcome would be and what it would mean for them. SeungWoo lit a cigarette, passing his lighter to the boss. “Don’t worry, I’ve got a good feeling about today. Everything will finally be rectified once and for all.” JungJae took a drag from his cigarette, tossing the lighter up to WooSung. “I hope you’re right, hyung. This bad blood with JaeHan has been going on for too long. It’s time to end it, for better or worse. Maybe if we do, MiHi can finally rest in peace.” SeungWoo nodded beside him, looking thoughtful at his words. “Of course, dear sweet MiHi shall be at the forefront of our thoughts today.” WooSung turned to hand the lighter back, both he and JungWoo having used it. “Your lighter, sir.” SeungWoo held out his hand, leaning forward to speak softly. “I know that this is your first time in this type of situation, WooSung. You should know, things have a tendency to get messy pretty quickly. As the boss’s bodyguard, you’ve got quite a responsibility on your shoulders. I wouldn’t want a careless mistake to cause the boss his life. You be sure to stick close to him.” WooSung looked over to the boss who was absentmindedly staring out the window, lost in his own thoughts. Something in the the tone of the advice didn’t quite sit well with him. Although he’d always found SeungWoo to be gracious in the past, after seeing the way he seemed to be taking over while the boss’s mind was clearly preoccupied, he just couldn’t look at the attorney in the same light anymore. The boss had said they were stepping into a nest of vipers. Maybe they were closer than he thought. “The boss already gave me my orders.” SeungWoo’s tone was slightly more sharp as he leaned back, pocketing his lighter. “Just see that you stay alert.”

JunYeol woke with a start to the sound of cautious foot steps approaching. By now he’d gotten used to the man who was keeping him coming and going with little care. He recognized his footfalls immediately and would begin to count off the steps until he reached him. He’d barely been given water, and absolutely no food since he’d been here. He was exhausted, dehydrated, and weak. He had no idea where he was, the time or who took him. The only thing he knew was the footsteps coming his way where not the man he normally saw. Tensing in his seat at the prospect of someone new... the devil you know is better than the devil you don’t, after all... JunYeol squinted his swollen eyes as the door opened to two armed men. _Shit._ , now what? “Mr. Lee, we found him. We’re bringing him back.” _Mr. Lee?_ JunYeol knew everybody in the Lee Organization but he didn’t recognize these guys. That could only mean one thing. Once his binds were cut and the gag removed, JunYeol took a wobbly swing at one of the men, his arms feeling like limp noodles after being bound for so long. The only thing he managed to accomplish was making himself dizzy to the point of nearly passing out. “Get a load of this guy, he thinks he’s gonna fight us.” JunYeol tried to pull away, but swayed on his feet, knees buckling underneath him. “Relax kid, you’re in no shape to fight. Mr. Lee is waiting for you, let’s get going.” He was dragged out between the two men who found it rather amusing that he continued to struggle the entire way.

JaeHan sat on his veranda enjoying the afternoon, Caesar at his feet and a cigarette in his hand. He was interested to meet the young man who was causing so much turmoil in so many lives. He wondered briefly how JungJae could fuck this entire thing up so badly. The answer seemed simple, his former associate was always overly prone to displays of emotion, it was what JaeHan had first noticed about him when they’d met. That hungry look he’d had in his young eyes, so easily riled at every perceived slight. JaeHan had thought to teach him otherwise, to tame him and had put quite a bit of effort into doing so. JungJae had come so far, JaeHan was most pleased with his progress until his sister’s ill fated condition had reversed all his good work. Of course JaeHan remembered MiHi well, she was hard to forget. She was as innocent as JungJae was brash, and just as beautiful in a feminine sort of way. She was always so attentive to him which he did not mistake for anything other than what it was, hero worship. Her youth made her impetuous and although he was not attracted to her per se, she did bear such a striking resemblance to her brother that he had managed to blur the lines, but only once. His utter amazement at her choosing to return to him with her newly born child in tow had made him no less annoyed at being thrust into such a position. JaeHan had been more than charitable under the circumstances, giving her money and sending the pair on their way. Lee JaeHan was widely known as a man without a conscience, and he would agree with that for the most part. The one possible exception occurring some twenty two years ago. It was an incident which had come to plague him, one that he now wished to set right. He idly wondered how his former associate would take it when he did. 

For the second time today, JunYeol woke with a start. Looking around, he found himself to be lying on a bed unrestrained. His body ached all over, especially his arm and shoulder from his previous wound. The last thing he could recall was attempting to fight off some men who were apparently from the other Lee Organization. He honestly didn’t know all that much about his boss’s rival except that they were sworn enemies. That was good enough reason for JunYeol to hate Lee JaeHan sight unseen. Any enemy of the boss, was an enemy of his. If there was one thing he’d learned from Lee JungJae in the seven years that he’d been with him it was that loyalty mattered. He’d give up his life for the boss. After all, he’d taken him in at just fifteen and given him a real purpose in life. He’d always treated JunYeol with respect and kindness while trusting him with responsibilities even at a young age. The boss had never questioned his loyalty or respect, treating him like a family member, and JunYeol would be forever grateful to him for it. Sitting up, JunYeol noticed the water on the bedside table along with what appeared to be pain relievers. Although he knew he was in dire need of both, his skepticism made him refrain from reaching out for them. He began searching the room for a way out. The door was locked, as was the only window. Next, he looked for something that he could use to defend himself. The closest thing he found to a weapon was an old tripod, it would have to do. The next time someone approached him, JunYeol planned on being ready. 

BeomSoo cleared his throat, it wasn’t like Mr. Lee to not acknowledge his presence. “Good afternoon Mr. Lee, I came as soon as you called.” JaeHan slowly raised his eyes from the dossier he’d been reading to finally look his attorney in the eye. “BeomSoo, have a seat.” BeomSoo knew instantly that his boss was not happy from the tone of his voice and his lack of common courtesy. Lee JaeHan may have been one of the more unsavory figures in all of Seoul, but his manners were always impeccable. “Is everything alright, Mr. Lee?” JaeHan tossed the dossier onto his desk while leaning back in his chair, his facial expression reflecting displeasure. “I’ve just been reading a detailed account of MiHi’s son’s life. How odd that you were unable to secure it when it seemed easy enough for another party.” BeomSoo blanched, his stomach twisting into a tight and uncomfortable knot. “ _Mr... Mr._ Lee, Kim SeungWoo had buried all that information in the legal system. It was next to impossible to find it.” JaeHan pursed his lips, tutting loudly. “Apparently he did not bury it as deeply as he thought. You, BeomSoo, just didn’t know where to dig for it. However, you are in luck.” BeomSoo wiped the sweat from his brow, hope beginning to build ever so slightly at those last words. “Oh, am I? Please tell me what I can do to make this up to you, Mr. Lee. I’ll do anything, you know that.” JaeHan checked his phone for the time, standing suddenly. “I do know that, and as I said, you are in luck. One of my pets is no longer with me, making my choice of your punishment that much simpler.” BeomSoo stood on unsteady feet. “My punishment, but you’ve got the information you need.” JaeHan was next to him now, hands so quick BeomSoo didn’t notice the blade before it had slashed across his chest. “But not from you. I paid you quite a lot of money to do this simple task which you were, unfortunately, unable to complete. Caesar becomes ravenous at the scent of blood so I’ve sped things along for you, a courtesy that you honestly don’t deserve.” BeomSoo clutched at his wound while two large men began to drag him away. “ ** _No... please Mr. Lee... you can’t do this... please... I’m begging you... I’m sorry... please!_** ” JaeHan shook his head, disgusted by the pathetic display. “See that he doesn’t make my dog sick, he’s already turned my stomach.” 

They parked behind JaeHan’s compound where, from SeungWon’s information, they could get in the most easily through an old gate. His connections in the police force gave them some leeway when planning to infiltrate the compound. Meaning they wouldn’t be harassed if a patrol car happened to be in the area, and calls would be ignored, for a time, about any disturbances. As soon as the boss put one foot outside the car, his entire demeanor changed from quietly reflective to the confident and self assured man he always was. “Let’s fucking end this and bring JunYeol back home where he belongs.” SeungWoo was beside him, an hand upon his shoulder, speaking quietly. “Don’t take any unnecessary risk, JJ. Remember that your bodyguard is new to this type of thing.” JungJae lifted a brow, looking his oldest friend in the eye. “I’m not in the least bit concerned about WooSung handling himself today. You just take care of yourself. It’s been a while since you’ve seen this type of action. Maybe you should wait out here to be safe.” SeungWoo smiled disarmingly, removing his hand from JungJae’s shoulder. “I’ll be fine, don’t you worry. I want to see this through as well. I’ll be right behind you every step of the way.” JungJae nodded, keen eyes taking in the awaiting men. “Thanks hyung.”

JunYeol lifted the tripod as the door handle began to turn. He’d be damned if he was going to let someone in this organization get the upper hand on him again. The door swung open but nobody stepped inside. “Let me know when you’re ready to talk. I’d hate to have to shoot you before we get the chance to do so.” JunYeol stepped back, keeping his eyes glued to the now opened doorway, tripod at the ready should he need it. Lee JaeHan stepped inside looking the younger man over from head to toe. “I can see by the looks of you that you’ve had the pleasure of meeting a former associate of mine. Why don’t you put that poor excuse for a weapon down now and have something to eat? You look as if you might topple over any minute.” JunYeol’s grip tightened around his ‘weapon’ while he shook his head defiantly. “I’m good, thanks just the same.” JaeHan’s lips turned up into a smirk. “So headstrong, it runs in the family I suppose. I am going to have to ask you to drop the tripod once again before things turn ugly.” JunYeol furrowed his brow, confused by JaeHan’s words as well as his demeanor. That was when all hell broke loose on the compound, gun shots ringing out while men could be heard rushing about. JaeHan clenched his teeth, he knew full well who had come calling and why. “You just stay put and don’t try to get cute.” JunYeol watched him turn swiftly, slamming the door with a click of the lock. “ _Fuck!_ ” He’d missed his chance. 

WooSung tried to keep his eyes on the boss as they ducked for cover where they could on the back end of the Lee compound. Shots began ringing out almost as soon as they’d breached the gate, JaeHan’s men seemingly alert and ready for an impending attack. “Boss.” WooSung was trying to crawl over to where Mr. Lee was crouching behind a copse of trees reloading his gun. Covering his head with his own hands, WooSung narrowly missed getting shot while he made his way across the grounds, finally making it to the safety of the trees. “Boss, you okay?” JungJae nodded, gesturing with his hands to let him know that he should fan out towards the left while JungJae would be going towards the right to increase their chances. “Be careful and remember what I told you, find JunYeol.” WooSung nodded his head, suddenly having a great urge to take the boss by the shoulders and kiss him. He wanted to let him know how he felt about him even though it was most likely not reciprocal. He wanted to look into those dark brown eyes and say, _I love you_ , even if it was just this once. WooSung vowed to himself right then and there that if he made it out alive today he would tell the boss how he felt. JungJae gave him a signal and they both moved out. WooSung felt lighter than he had in days having made up his mind to tell the boss, he only hoped that he’d get the chance to. 

JaeHan made his way to his veranda, peering out over the grounds at the fray with a scowl. Volleys of gunfire could be heard as well as shouting close by. The entire thing irritating him to no end. Having this disturbance brought to his home was not only most unwelcome but totally unnecessary. If cooler heads had prevailed some twenty two years ago, they never would have reached this point and his grounds wouldn’t have become a war zone. It didn’t take long, perhaps fifteen minutes before the fighting reached the house. The first of JungJae’s men appearing in his line of sight was summarily dealt with, receiving one clean shot to the head from the assault rifle JaeHan had carried with him. Stepping inside his home, JaeHan found himself face to face with his old associate. “Drop the gun, JaeHan.” JaeHan stood passively, JungJae’s gun pointed directly at him, his own rifle held loosely and pointed towards the ground. “Hello JungJae. I don’t remember inviting you for a visit.” JungJae clenched his teeth, anger building in the face of JaeHan’s cool demeanor. “My invitation was those photos of my nephew. You son of a bitch, where is he?” JaeHan lifted his hand holding the rifle slightly which caused JungJae to react. “ _I said drop it god damnit! I’ll blow your fucking head off if you don’t!_ ” SeungWoo entered the room, his gun firing to directly hit JungJae in the shoulder. JungJae reeled back from the blow, his wide eyes looking over at his friend. “ _Hyung... what_...” SeungWoo’s face was hard, not at all like he usually looked. “Shut up JungJae.” He took the younger man’s weapon then did the same to JaeHan. “You two are sadly going to die in a heated battle with each other.” JungJae, bleeding pretty badly at this point still had to ask. “Why? All these years, I thought...” JaeHan shook his head, looking only at the silent SeungWoo. “Because he’s JunYeol’s father.” JungJae blinked back the sweat from his eyes, trying to process it. “He can’t be. You and MiHi...” JaeHan continued to stare at SeungWoo. “SeungWoo was jealous of her admiration for me. He forced himself on her which is why he left my organization and consequently why MiHi disappeared from you.” JungJae tried to stand, his anger and betrayal so deep. “ _You son of a bitch! You raped her and all these years_...” He collapsed in a heap of blood and sweat. SeungWoo turned to him, his own face just as angry. “ _She should have loved me! She should have wanted_...” The shot rang out, echoing throughout the room. SeungWoo crumpled to the floor, half his cranium gone. JaeHan turned towards the gunman. “Mr. Lee is in need of an ambulance.” ByungHun shouldered his rifle to pull out his cellphone. “Right away, boss.”


	11. On Edge

WooSung lost track of where the boss had gone once they had circled around towards the front of the house. His instincts told him to seek him out, make sure that he was alright, but Mr. Lee’s orders had been clear. He was meant to be searching for JunYeol above everything else, so search he did. Stomach in a tight knot as he made his way through Lee JaeHan’s home, afraid to let the boss down and even more afraid of the boss running into some kind of trouble without him being there to intervene. SeungWoo’s actions really weighed heavily on his mind, so much so that WooSung carelessly walked directly into the barrel of a high powered assault rifle. “Jung WooSung, just what the hell do you think you’re doing? Why aren’t you with the boss?” Heart hammering in his chest, WooSung exhaled in relief. “SeungWon, _Jesus_ , I’ve never been happier to see you. The boss sent me to find JunYeol for him, he wouldn’t take no for an answer.” SeungWon lowered his weapon, seemingly satisfied with the answer. “You won’t find him if you get your head blown off. Follow me, we’ll look together.” WooSung raised a brow, but said nothing, following along after the head of security as told. 

They didn’t get far before several rounds were fired at them from a few heavily armed men located further down the hallway. SeungWon hit the deck, firing back to try to stem the tide of lead coming their way. WooSung was forced to plaster himself to the wall, his meager pistol not doing much to help against the high powered weapons that were being used around him. SeungWon managed to take out two of the three, leveling the playing field. He had always been a crack marksman, even under intense pressure. The remaining gunman fell back to secure himself a safer position while SeungWon climbed to his feet ready to fall in pursuit. WooSung stepped away from the wall, catching a flash of movement to his left as he did. Instinct took over as WooSung placed his body in the path of the approaching man, right fist connecting in one swift motion with his jaw. The man spun around from the force of the blow, but WooSung didn’t stop there. He continued to pummel him with hit after hit until he was slumped over bloody and beaten to the point of unconsciousness, the former boxer above him still with raised fists as if he expected him to suddenly fight back. SeungWon had turned at the initial strike, staring wide eyed as the bodyguard had _negotiated_ with their latest foe. Placing a hand on WooSung’s shoulder now, SeungWon urged him to move on. “I can see why the boss was so keen on your negotiating skills, but I think it’s safe to say he’s not getting up anytime soon, let’s go.” With one last look at the beaten man, WooSung fell in behind SeungWon. “WooSung, your gun.” WooSung looked down at his bloody hands then at the ground where he’d tossed his gun when the man had first approached. SeungWon watched him pick it up, a new look of admiration in his eyes for the younger man. “Next time you might want to try using the gun, it’s a lot quicker, although in your case not necessarily more efficient.”

JunYeol had heard the initial commotion from his room, the sound of gunfire and men running alerting him that the house was under siege. His first thought was for the boss. Was he here and if so, was he safe? As exhausted as he was, he still felt his place was by the boss’s side. Lee JungJae had done more for him than any person he’d ever known, including his mother who had seen fit to abandon him when he was still too helpless to take care of himself. He began hammering at the door with the tripod in a futile effort to free himself. Then the sounds started getting closer, gunfire so loud he knew it must be nearby. The tripod was proving useless, not even making a dent in the door and breaking apart in his hands. Heavy footsteps sounded in the hallway just outside his door and JunYeol froze. He didn’t know if it was friend or foe, but he did know he wasn’t going down without a fight. 

SeungWon put his hand up indicating they should stop. WooSung was sweating bullets by now. He felt tense and keyed up from using his fists again, like he’d been in the ring but the fight was called prematurely. Add to that the worry for the the boss’s well being, not to mention whether he’d let him down and not find JunYeol and WooSung was a tightly wound spring ready to snap. “I heard something. It sounded like it was coming from that door.” WooSung listened, no sounds could be heard. He took a step towards the door. “Do you think it’s JunYeol? We have to check.” SeungWon grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back. “We can’t just go in there. It could be one of Jaehan’s men or several.” WooSung pushed him away, pulling out his gun as he reached for the doorknob. “I promised the boss I’d find him. You cover me and I’ll go first. If it’s JaeHan’s men, get out of here and find JunYeol.” SeungWon raised his rifle as WooSung let the door swing open slowly. At first there was only silence from the room, then came a kind of strangled scream as WooSung was blindsided by a shot to the legs. “ _Ugh_...” He stumbled forward landing in a tangle with his attacker while SeungWon aimed the rifle at his head. Several kicks to his body later, WooSung was able to disentangle himself and be face to face with... “ _JunYeol?_ ” SeungWon lowered his weapon, letting out a sigh of relief. He would have hated to have shot the boss’s nephew by accident. Hated it and, most likely, not lived to tell about it.

“WooSung? What the fuck are you doing here? Why aren’t you protecting the boss?” WooSung’s stomach twisted at the mention of the boss, sending his anxiety through the roof. “The boss told me to find you. I’m just following orders.” JunYeol stood up, swaying on his feet and would have toppled over if WooSung hadn’t caught him. “We should find him.” WooSung offered his back to the younger man. “I agree, let’s go, you’re in no shape for a speedy exit. SeungWon will cover us.” Stepping back into the hallway they could hear the boss’s strained voice coming from downstairs although they couldn’t make out the words. SeungWoo was there as well and he seemed upset. WooSung all but ran to get down the stairs while still being mindful of the injured JunYeol, so impatient was he to arrive. Six steps from the bottom ByungHun came into view, aiming his rifle and firing just as WooSung hit the bottom step. He let JunYeol slip to his feet as his long legs increased their stride, his eyes having tunnel vision. ByungHun never even saw it coming, the uppercut to the jaw that sent him reeling. ByungHun stumbled back, letting his rifle and phone drop to the ground in the process while WooSung advanced. He threw another killer punch, this time a right cross which ByungHun was ready for and dodged. “ _Jung WooSung_...” The urgent tone in SeungWon’s voice snapped him back, his eyes seeking out the lanky head of security immediately. “We need to get the boss to the hospital, _now_.” 

WooSung had seen the slumped form in his peripheral vision, he just hadn’t thought it could be the boss. Now, riding in the car with the man’s head cradled in his lap while JungWoo did his best to break the sound barrier, WooSung let all the blame rest solely upon his shoulders. He had done the unthinkable, he’d let the boss, _his savior_ , down in the worst way possible. Everything was a blur after SeungWon had called his name. Lee JaeHan had stepped aside, not lifting a finger to block their exit. He seemed to be taking all the goings on in with a quiet intensity. ByungHun had also stepped back, looking not quite apologetic while staying behind with his new boss as if he had belonged there all along. JunYeol, near passing out himself, doing his damndest to get to the boss’s side until SeungWon was forced to pull him away. His teary eyes and mournful crying making him seem so much younger than his twenty two years. Through it all, WooSung had remained stoic. His body on autopilot, he moved swiftly to carry the semiconscious boss to the awaiting car. Once safely inside, WooSung allowed himself to breathe. SeungWon sat beside him applying pressure to the boss’s wound, but it was pretty evident that he’d already lost a great deal of blood from the parlor of his skin not to mention the crimson puddle he’d left behind. 

His eyes remained closed at this point and WooSung feared the worst. He wasn’t one for prayers, but this seemed like the perfect time to be calling on a deity who may lend them a hand. _Let him be alright, please just let him live. I’m begging you, don’t let him die._ JungWoo came to a screeching halt in front of the hospital emergency room. The doctors had been alerted ahead of time to expect them and a stretcher was already waiting. WooSung pulled the boss out of the car as gently as he possibly could to place him onto the stretcher. As they were hurrying down the hall towards surgery, WooSung stayed by his side, not ready to let him go just yet. The boss’s eyes fluttered open for the briefest of seconds just before they breached the doorway to the surgical unit to find WooSung’s panicked ones in the crowd of medical professionals around him. “ _Jun...Yeol?_ ” His voice was so strained, barely above a whisper, but WooSung understood him. “We’ve got him back, boss, he’s alright.” His eyes slid closed once again in relief, body sagging as if the effort to speak that one name had drained him more than his blood loss. After that, WooSung was left behind in the empty hallway, the doors to the surgical unit swinging closed behind the team working to save the boss’s life. He could finally let all his emotions out and the tears ran freely down his cheeks in hot rivulets. 

As time wore on, WooSung was joined by JungWoo and SeungWon along with various other members of the organization. Despite the fact that he was obviously the snitch, WooSung had the fleeting thought that he could use ByungHun’s company right now. The weapons specialist had such an easy going manner about him, he always helped WooSung relax even in the tightest of situations. Although, in all honesty, this situation didn’t seem like something that even ByungHun’s particular brand of charm could diffuse. JunYeol had gotten a good looking over by the emergency room staff where he was treated mostly for dehydration and the various cuts and bruises he’d received while under SeungHyun’s diligent care. True to form, once he was left alone by the hospital staff, the boss’s assistant joined the rest of the men, dragging his IV pole along with him, refusing to be far from his mentor. When the doctor made an appearance close to two hours later, everyone was on edge.

WooSung jumped up, followed by SeungWon and JungWoo who was providing assistance to JunYeol in his weakened state. “How’s Mr. Lee doing, doctor?” Nobody missed the blood stained scrubs he wore, nor his slight hesitation before speaking. WooSung’s blood pressure was rising with each second that ticked by, his fists clenching at his side. SeungWon put a hand on his shoulder to steady him, sensing his agitated state. “Speak plainly, doctor. Nothing will happen to you, I swear.” WooSung wasn’t so sure that would be the case, at least he couldn’t vouch for himself right now if the news was bad. “Mr. Lee has sustained a great deal of blood loss. On top of which, the bullet he was hit with seems to have fragmented.” “ _Fucking Dum-dum! Jesus fucking Christ!_ ” All eyes turned to JunYeol before SeungWon nodded in agreement. “How bad is it then?” The doctor cleared his throat, shaken up by JunYeol’s outburst. “We’re working to clean the area out and arthroscopically remove all the fragments, but it’s slow going. I can’t guarantee that we can find all the fragments at this point. He may have long term damage if he even pulls through.” JunYeol lunged forward nearly toppling his IV pole over in the process. “ _If?! What the fuck does that mean?! It’s a shoulder wound! People don’t die from that!_ ” The doctor looked an entirely new kind of distressed now as JungWoo restrained JunYeol from attacking him. “Typically no, but as I said Mr. Lee has sustained a tremendous trauma with the amount of blood he’s lost.” WooSung spoke quietly, almost afraid to ask. “What are his chances right now, doctor?” The doctor swallowed, speaking cautiously. “I’d say fifty fifty. If you men want to help him, the blood lab is on the second floor. His type is AB negative, which is rare. If any of you are AB negative, I would hurry to donate for him. I’d better get back in there.” 

SeungWon ran a hand through his hair turning back around towards the men. “The boss needs blood. Anyone who is type AB negative needs to get to the blood lab immediately.” JunYeol started to walk towards the elevator, JungWoo turning to look with questioning eyes at SeungWon. “Ryu JunYeol, just where do you think you’re going in your condition?” JunYeol pressed the down button before answering. “I’m going to donate blood for the boss. I’m AB negative.” WooSung and SeungWon exchanged a look, it made sense if they were blood relatives that they would be the same type. WooSung approached the younger man carefully. “JunYeol, I don’t think the boss would want you to put yourself at risk like this.” JunYeol stepped onto the elevator without a word while WooSung gave JungWoo a look to hurry and follow after him. He could understand how JunYeol felt, he’d give the boss the last drop of his own blood if he only could. 

Once JunYeol was gone, SeungWon turned to WooSung. “Jung WooSung, a word if you please.” WooSung followed him to a secluded spot away from the other men, but still within sight of the surgical unit. “If this is about stopping JunYeol, I don’t think that’s possible.” SeungWon shook his head, glancing around to make sure they weren’t being overheard. “We need to start preparing for the worst.” WooSung narrowed his eyes, that tension rising up inside him once again at the thought. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean, SeungWon? Thinking of taking over because...” SeungWon’s eyes were wide as the bodyguard began to grow visibly agitated in front of him. He’d seen what Jung WooSung could do with his fists, and although he was no slouch himself in hand to hand combat, he really didn’t want to put his skills to the test against the former boxer. “Don’t be absurd. I have zero aspirations of running this organization, but we need to be realistic here. I’m not too sure how many of these men will stick around if the worst does happen. JunYeol needs to be aware...” WooSung’s voice was icy as he cut SeungWon off, refusing to even entertain what may well occur. “ _JunYeol_ should hear it from the boss’s lips, it’s not our place to tell him.” SeungWon let out an exasperated breath. “That may not be possible, as much as I’d like it to be otherwise. Look, I don’t know what your relationship with the boss is, and quite honestly, I don’t want to know. What I do know is that Mr. Lee would want his nephew taken care of, no matter what.” WooSung’s expression was stoic as he looked back at the head of security. “I know that. I just don’t think we should give up on the boss pulling through.” SeungWon pat him on the shoulder in a reassuring gesture. “I’m not, I’m just trying to do my job the way Mr. Lee would want me to.”

WooSung nodded, knowing that deep down SeungWon respected the boss and would never go against him. He’d proven as much earlier that day when SeungWoo was acting as if the boss was in need of someone stepping in for him. “What about Lee JaeHan? Shouldn’t we be worried about him?” SeungWon looked as tired as WooSung felt suddenly. “I’d say we should always worry about someone as dangerous as Lee JaeHan. I don’t know what went on in that room, but until I hear otherwise, Lee JaeHan is still the enemy. I’ve posted men at the hospital entrance and key strategic points.” WooSung had been so distraught over the boss and his condition that he hadn’t even noticed all SeungWon was doing. “ByungHun too, he’s the enemy now too.” SeungWon nodded, eyeing the rest of the men around them. “Unfortunately, yes. Damn shame to lose such a talented marksman and asset. I wonder if the boss had any idea that he had a traitor in his midst.” WooSung sighed, still unwilling to betray a confidence placed in him by the boss. “It wouldn’t surprise me if he did. The boss is pretty damn shrewd.” 

Dr. Han carefully pulled out one of the two remaining fragments in Lee JungJae’s shoulder. The added pressure from the hours on his feet doing such delicate work as well as who his patient was causing a slight tremor in his hand. Placing the fragment into the dish, Dr. Han took a moment to flex his neck and hand before attempting to retrieve the final fragment. This particular fragment had imbedded itself the deepest and may or may not have caused permanent nerve damage. Dr. Han also worried that a wrong move on his part could also cause irreparable damage to his patient. Once the vitals were checked one last time, Dr. Han carefully set about retrieving the final fragment. Grasping the fragment, Dr. Han began to slowly remove it, his hand holding steady as he did. Dr. Han completed the fragment removal, turning towards his surgical assistant with a feeling of relief. “We can begin closing now.” The anesthesiologist’s interrupted. “His vitals are dropping, somethings wrong.” The unmistakable sound of the monitor alarm alerted them all that the patient was flatlining. “ _Administer epinephrine stat and begin chest compressions_...”

JungJae saw MiHi standing before him, looking young and beautiful, not sick and ravaged by cancer like the last time he’d seen her. “Oppa, I’ve missed you.” JungJae had a pained look on his face. “MiHi, sweetheart, I’m so sorry. I keep letting you down over and over.” She shook her head, lips turning up into a smile. “No Oppa, you need to stop blaming yourself for the things that happened to me.” JungJae shook his head, unconvinced. “But SeungWoo... I let...” She placed her finger over his lips. “ _Shh_ , you didn’t let him do anything to me. _He_ did it. You didn’t know.” JungJae’s eyes were watering now with the tears that were threatened to spill over. “Why didn’t you tell me? I would have...” MiHi wrapped him in her arms. “I was young and afraid. You weren’t like you are now back then, you were also young. I didn’t want you to get hurt. I love you too much, Oppa.” JungJae was crying now, arms wrapped around his sister tightly, face buried in her hair. “I love you too, MiHi. I would do anything for you.” She stepped back, looking him in the eye. “Tell JunYeol I always loved him and I’m sorry for leaving him. Take care of yourself, Oppa.”

 _Beep… beep… beep_ … “He’s back, good work everyone. Let’s finish getting him closed up and into ICU.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dum-dum that JunYeol is referring to here is a type of bullet that is designed to fragment upon impact. It also causes more damage by creating a much larger wound.


	12. Comes The Dawn

ByungHun made his way inside his former residence with little effort, scaling a back wall and dropping down under cover of darkness. He knew the grounds of JungJae’s estate better than most of the men guarding it and could easily move about undetected, especially in the dark of night. He felt pretty damn confident about his own abilities when it came to both weaponry and hand to hand combat. WooSung being the only one who came to mind who might be able to give him a run for his money when it came to fighting, but he knew the bodyguard would still be camped out at the hospital like the good little watchdog he was. As far as marksmanship was concerned, there was only one person who even came close to his accuracy and skill. That person was who he’d come back here to find. Crossing the back lawn towards the pool area, ByungHun kept low, not wanting to lose the edge he would gain from the element of surprise. The near miss from the sniper rifle just over his left shoulder told him he’d already lost that edge. He should have known that his attack would be anticipated. By his calculations the shot had come from the roof, leaving him only one recourse. 

ByungHun held up his own rifle, knowing that his every move was being scrutinized and let it fall harmlessly to the ground. Smiling up at the roof, he had the audacity to wink. “You’re not really going to shoot me, are you babe?” SeungHyun snickered from his snipers nest, eye pressed firmly to the high powered scope while his finger was poised over the trigger. “Watch me.” ByungHun leapt back as his foot was nearly struck. ByungHun’s smile dropped, as he dove for his discarded rifle and fired back. “Why are you being like this, babe?” SeungHyun crouched down on the roof now, peering out to discern where his lover had gotten to. “Why are you?” ByungHun had made it to the patio now, open territory and much more dangerous with the motion sensing lighting all around. His slightest movement would be broadcast if he didn’t take them all out quickly, which also posed a problem in and of itself. Firing at all the multiple lighting fixtures would give away his position just as surely as standing out in the open under the harsh glare of lighting would. 

Taking aim at the nearest fixture, ByungHun wasted no time and took it out cleanly, advancing into the darkness once more. The noise of shattering glass alone should have roused someone inside if the muted sound of gunfire hadn’t which begged the question, where were the men left guarding the house? “I wouldn’t if I were you.” Several shots rang out from the rooftop once again, narrowly missing ByungHun as he took aim at the next set of fixtures. “Come on babe, I just want to talk.” SeungHyun did him a favor and shot out the remaining fixtures for him. “Funny, I didn’t know you needed to be heavily armed to have a conversation.” ByungHun chuckled, knowing that SeungHyun could see him even in the dark with the night vision scope he was undoubtedly using. “With you, babe, it’s pretty much standard equipment.” The next shot nicked ByungHun’s right arm. “I’d say you’re in no position to be so flip with me, ByungHun, darling.” ByungHun took aim, his shot knocking the hat from SeungHyun’s head. “Oh babe, I wouldn’t say that you’re in any better of a position yourself.” SeungHyun fell back, knocked on his ass and panting, but still trying to appear cool. “Anyone can get lucky once.” Obviously things had gone bad for SeungWoo or ByungHun wouldn’t be coming to call on him right now. The only question that lingered in SeungHyun’s mind was which Mr. Lee had sent him.

ByungHun breached the back slider, stepping over a body slumped there as quietly as he could. Looked like he’d gotten his throat slit by SeungHyun. Of course ByungHun had known him, he knew everyone in the organization. Moving down the hallway towards the staircase, he expected to find more of the same. Obviously SeungWon had forgotten to shore up the homestead or maybe he was too grief stricken to do so. In either case, when he did get back he was walking into a real shit show. “What took you so long?” ByungHun leaned on Lee JungJae’s bedroom doorframe, easy smile on his lips. “I had to step over multiple bodies on my way up. Did you kill everyone, babe?” SeungHyun sat on JungJae’s loveseat, rifle cradled in his lap, glass of his good whiskey in his hand. “Not everyone, I didn’t kill the cook. He makes an incredible chocolate soufflé. I locked him in the freezer, he’ll be fine.” ByungHun laughed, advancing into the room a few steps. “You and your sweet tooth. I thought you were on the roof.” SeungHyun took a drink, shrugging as he set the glass down. “I thought I’d make things easier on you.” ByungHun was in front of the divan now, staring down at the younger man. “That was very thoughtful of you, babe.” SeungHyun looked up at him, not something he was accustomed to doing given their height difference, and arched and eyebrow coquettishly. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

Dr. Han finally returned from the surgical unit looking exhausted and wearing a worried expression on his face. WooSung’s heart was in his throat as he approached them. Was the doctor worried for his patient’s life or his own? They all stood to greet him, JunYeol being helped up by JungWoo. SeungWon seemed to be the only one who was able to speak, including the doctor, not so good a sign as far as WooSung was concerned and his pulse began to quicken in anticipation. “How is Mr. Lee, doctor? Tell us everything, you have my word that you will be safe.” Dr. Han scanned the faces before him, lingering a moment upon WooSung before letting out a large exhale of breath. “Mr. Lee made it through the surgery.” JunYeol let out a whoop, startling them all, smiling for the first time since they’d gotten him back. “Can’t keep a man like Lee JungJae down for long. When can we see him?” Dr. Han glanced his way before looking to SeungWon once again. “Mr. Lee survived, but only just. We had to resuscitate him and I would consider his condition critical at this time.” WooSung found his voice although it was even softer than usual. “When you say resuscitate, do you mean that...” Dr. Lee turned his attention to the bodyguard, speaking matter of factly. “He flatlined, in other words, he died for a short period of time.” SeungWon cleared his throat, his own voice grave. “What now doctor?” Dr. Han looked even more exhausted suddenly, if that were possible. “Now we wait. The next twenty four to forty eight hours will be critical for him. He’s in the ICU now. I suggest you men go home and get some rest yourselves.” 

“I’m not leaving, no way. The boss wouldn’t leave one of us in critical condition, so there’s no way I’m going.” JunYeol sat with folded arms, defiant look on his face. It would have held more weight if he didn’t look like he was about to collapse himself. The rough treatment he’d gotten during his brief but intense captivity coupled with giving blood were really taking there toll on him. Despite JungWoo trying to force nutrients and electrolytes into the younger man, he still looked pale and weak. SeungWon stopped himself from rolling his eyes in response, this could be his new boss one day, _heaven help him_. “I agree one hundred percent. You should stay right here in the hospital... in your own room where you can get the rest you need.” JunYeol went to stand up, but was gently pushed back down on the good shoulder by WooSung. “SeungWon is right. Think of it this way, you’ll still be close to the boss and you’ll be getting stronger to help him when he’s discharged.” JunYeol rolled his eyes, but didn’t protest anymore. “I’m doing this for the boss, not you two assholes. If anything happens, I want to know about it.” SeungWon nodded, gesturing to JungWoo to get going and get him to the room he’d already arranged for him. 

Watching them walk away, SeungWon turned to WooSung. “It’s uncanny how much he acts like the boss. I wonder why I never noticed it before?” WooSung shrugged, not really focusing on JunYeol right now. “They have spent a lot of time together, some of the boss’s traits were bound to rub off.” SeungWon sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I suppose. You should head home and get some rest, it’s been a day and a half already. I’ve stationed enough men here so we don’t need to worry.” WooSung shook his head. “Not gonna happen. I’m not leaving until I know the boss is out of the woods. You do what you want.” SeungWon frowned over at him, he didn’t need this, not here not now. “I’m ordering you to go. Get a little sleep, shower then come back.” WooSung lifted a brow, tilting his head. “You’re not my boss, Mr. Lee is. I’m staying put.” SeungWon let out a huff, knowing he was fighting a losing battle and far too exhausted to keep it up. “Fine, I’ll call you in a few hours to see if you need anything. I want to check on the house and regroup.” WooSung turned to find the ICU unit. “You do that, I’ll be keeping an eye on the boss while you do.” SeungWon shook his head as he watched him go. “You can’t expect them to let you inside the ICU, can you?” WooSung turned to face SeungWon, only his eyes giving away the pain he was feeling. “I let him down once already today, SeungWon, I’m not going to do it again.” SeungWon had no choice but to go about his business, knowing that at least the boss would be watched over diligently. 

“Is that an invitation or a threat?” SeungHyun was chuckling now, stretching his neck from side to side before he stood. Only the divan separated the two men now, that and the tension in the air which was thick. “Take it how you like.” ByungHun smirked over at the younger man, allowing his rifle to drop back behind his shoulder as he did. The move surprised SeungHyun and he raised both a cocky brow as well as his own rifle in answer. “That may not have been the smartest thing I’ve ever seen you do.” ByungHun reached out, self assured in ever move he was making, and in one swift move pushed the rifle’s muzzle away from himself and drew SeungHyun closer to him by the neck so that they were breathing in each other’s faces. “You don’t really want to shoot me, babe. If you did, I’d be dead already.” Breathing hard now, SeungHyun closed the distance on their lips, kneeling on the divan to get closer still to ByungHun. “ _Jesus... ByungHun... mmph_...” ByungHun dropped his rifle to hoist SeungHyun’s legs around his waist and carry him over to JungJae’s king sized bed. Dropping the younger man down on his back, ByungHun climbed on top and they began to strip each other in a frenzy to be skin to skin. “ _Babe... oh babe... yes... so good_ ” It wasn’t close to gentle, but then it never was between them. Their couplings were more like wrestling matches, but far more pleasurable. Tussling together in a heated frenzy of biting, licking and even scratching and when it was done, ByungHun always came out on top. 

“ByungHun?” SeungHyun sat up in the bed to regard the older man who was standing stark naked over by JungJae’s liquor cabinet pouring himself a scotch. “Hmm? What’s that, babe?” SeungHyun swung his legs over the side, eyes never leaving ByungHun for a minute. “Something’s bothering me.” ByungHun downed his scotch, anticipating what was coming next. “I’m assuming you killed SeungWoo.” ByungHun raised his glass in a toast. “Blew his head off, may he rest in peace. Why? Were you fucking him too?” SeungHyun leaned back against the headboard, reaching for a cigarette, lighting it then letting his left hand fall to feel between the mattress and box spring. “SeungWoo? No, he was never interested in me which was his loss.” ByungHun laughed lightheartedly, but his eyes followed SeungHyun’s left hand. “Oh babe, you got that right.” SeungHyun was smirking now, enjoying the compliment despite the situation he found himself in. “Getting back to my original topic, I was lying here wondering which Mr. sent you to find me.” ByungHun savored the taste of the scotch, licking his lips afterwards. “It’s a good question because both Mr. Lees will be wanting to extract their pound of flesh from you so to speak. You, babe, are in some deep shit and I have to say, I’m really going to miss you.” SeungHyun smiled his most charming smile back at his one time lover. “Not if I miss you first.” Pulling out his Glock 17 pistol, SeungHyun knelt on the bed taking aim at ByungHun’s broad chest. “Say good bye, ByungHun. Thanks for the fuck, it’s always very memorable.” ByungHun put his arms out as if in supplication, smile never leaving his lips. “Go ahead, shoot me or better yet...” ByungHun pulled out a knife from the liquor cabinet, tossing it at SeungHyun’s arm and forcing him to drop his weapon in one fell swoop before advancing on him. “how about you knock off the cutesy act and get dressed. Mr. Lee would like a word with you.” SeungHyun screamed in pain, clutching at his arm even as Byunghun unceremoniously retrieved his knife from it. “You still didn’t answer me, which Mr. Lee sent you?” ByungHun tossed the younger man’s clothes at him, dressing himself quickly. “You’re smarter than that. If it were this Mr. Lee he’d be here himself.” SeungHyun was dressed now, eyes shifting about the room for a way out of this. “ByungHun, darling, lets you and I run off together.” ByungHun stood behind him and kissed his neck. “It’s a tempting offer, babe, really it is. Unfortunately, I’m not that stupid.” “Shit, you’re hurting me... stop it!” SeungHyun struggled as ByungHun tied his hands behind his back roughly. “Sorry, I thought you liked it rough. Now get moving, Mr. Lee is waiting.”

WooSung threw his coat over the only chair in the boss’s ICU room, preparing to keep vigil as long as was needed. He hadn’t really asked anyone permission, he’d just found his room and gone inside. The boss looked pale, which was to be expected after losing so much blood, but more than that, WooSung thought he looked troubled. Although the breathing tube and it’s accompanying tape covered a good deal of his face, the worry lines on his forehead looked deeper than before. WooSung stood beside his bed, staring down at the man he admired most, the man he was in love with, as he struggled to stay alive. It was tearing WooSung up to see him like this, the once strong and vivacious Lee JungJae cut down in the prime of life and looking so frail. WooSung knew that no matter how dark the days ahead might be, he could never walk away from this man ever. He was in this for the long haul, whatever the boss needed of him, forever. WooSung’s hand reached out to caress his brow, maybe to ease some of those tense lines away with a gentle touch. “Hi boss, it’s me, WooSung-ah. Don’t you worry, I’m watching over you. I’ll be right by your side and I’ll never leave you... I promise.” WooSung hadn’t realized that he was crying until a nurse was beside him, touching his shoulder lightly and handing him a box of tissues. “Are you family?” WooSung shook his head, drying his eyes off and feeling embarrassed by his emotional exhibition. “No, not family.” The nurse checked over the boss’s vitals, smiling at WooSung when she was done. “Well, he’s lucky to have someone like you in his life. You obviously care about him quite a bit.” WooSung smiled, looking over at the boss once more. “I do.” She gave his shoulder a squeeze on her way out. “You should keep talking to him. It might help, you never know. At least he’ll know you’re here with him and he isn’t alone.” WooSung’s smile grew and he bowed his head in thanks. “Thank you, I will, I’ll keep talking to him.” 

SeungWon entered the house, several men in tow stunned to see ByungHun walking down the stairs holding Mr. Lee’s masseur hostage. Even more disturbing was the wake of destruction he found waiting for him. Assuming it was ByungHun’s doing, SeungWon pulled his gun and the others followed suit. “What the hell do you think you’re doing here, ByungHun? Release that man and step aside. I don’t want to have to hurt you, but I will.” ByungHun just kept walking down the stairs, dragging the bleeding SeungHyun along with him and paying SeungWon absolutely no heed. SeungHyun, for his part, was playing up the victim role as much as possible. He even began to sob as if he were terrified for his life, which in truth, he was. “Don’t make me kill you, SeungWon. Despite your stiff manner, I know you try to do what’s right so I respect you for that.” SeungWon, of course, didn’t back down an inch. “Drop your weapon, ByungHun, I mean it. Despite your cocky attitude, I’ve always admired your skills, but you’ve gone rouge... killing SeungWoo and joining the boss’s rival. Not to mention this little surprise party you’ve set up here.” ByungHun finally stopped on the bottom landing several feet from SeungWon. “Oh you’ve got it all wrong, SeungWon. This wasn’t my party...” He shoved SeungHyun in front of himself causing him to fall onto his knees pitifully. “it was this pretty baby’s. Now step aside, SeungWon. You’re way out of the loop on this one.” SeungWon scoffed, looking down at SeungHyun with skepticism. SeungHyun looked back up at him with large guileless eyes, but kept his lips sealed. There was a time to speak and a time to stay silent. This, SeungHyun assessed, was the time to seem scared and weak. “Oh come on, ByungHun. This person doesn’t look like he could kill a fly let alone all these men.” ByungHun chuckled, not a hint of tension in his voice. “A fly, maybe not, but people he’s real good at. Remember your ghost sniper? Well, say hello.” SeungWon stared openly at SeungHyun now, disbelief still in his eyes. “You expect me to believe _this_ is the ghost sniper?” ByungHun shook his head, charismatic smile in place. “I don’t give a damn what you believe, SeungWon. All I know is, Mr. Lee is expecting him to be delivered and he is _not_ a patient man. Now step aside before I move you myself.” 

SeungHyun squirmed out of the way before the first blow was thrown. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to see where these two were headed and hopefully he could capitalize on it for his own benefit. SeungWon having had enough of the chaos that had been building over the last few days in this organization, took a chance and threw the first punch. ByungHun, skilled at all types of martial arts and hand to hand combat, easily blocked it and answered with a perfectly timed side kick to the gut which doubled the head of security over. The other men around them made to advance on ByungHun, but SeungWon waved them off, determined to take the turncoat down himself. ByungHun stood at the ready, perfect fighting stance in place, goading his opponent with a smirk. “Had enough yet?” SeungWon charged at him with pistol raised, losing all reason as his temper flared. “ _You little bastard! Who do you think you are?!_ ” It happened so quickly it was hard to reconcile just what had occurred. SeungWon ended up on his back with his own pistol aimed at his head while ByungHun smirked down at him. “I told you to step aside.” SeungWon closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. When ten seconds past and he was still alive, he reopened them only to see his men staring down at him. “Well, help me up you idiots.” 

WooSung awoke to long fingers carding through his hair. The last thing he remembered was telling the boss about his childhood, he was saying anything really just to keep talking. He had been toying with Mr. Lee’s long fingers as he spoke with his chair pulled up close to the bed and the next thing he knew, several hours had gone by. His head was resting on the boss’s bed and someone, probably that nice nurse from earlier, had draped a blanket over his back. Blinking his eyes which were still heavy with sleep, WooSung enjoyed the feeling until it dawned on him that the only other person in the room was the boss. After that realization hit, WooSung stood up so quickly, he knocked his chair over. “ _Sorry boss_...” Staring down at his face, WooSung was so relieved to see the boss looking back at him. He still looked pale and not nearly like himself, but WooSung thought this was a good sign. JungJae tried to speak, but the breathing tube prohibited it. Instead he reached out for WooSung’s hand, trying to convey to him with his eyes what he wanted. “You’re going to be fine, boss. The doctor said so. You just need rest. Maybe I should let someone know you’re awake, alright?” JungJae gave his hand a squeeze and WooSung smiled, giddy. “ _Alright_... hang on, I’ll be right back... I promise.” He rushed over to the nurses station, grabbing the first nurse he saw. “Come quickly, Mr. Lee is awake.” She followed after him calmly. “Relax, he wasn’t in a coma, just heavily sedated.” She smiled down at JungJae when she entered the room. “Good morning, Mr. Lee. How do you feel?” JungJae groaned before his eyes found WooSung’s again. “I think he’s in pain.” The nurse shook her head. “He can’t be. He’s being given IV pain meds.” JungJae snapped his fingers and they both turned to look over at him. He pointed to his mouth, arching a weak brow. The nurse gave his foot a squeeze. “I know that’s uncomfortable now that you’re awake, but I have to call anesthesia to have them remove it. It could take a while, sorry.” JungJae closed his eyes and WooSung followed her out. “Tell them to come now.” The nurse frowned over at him, stern look on her face. “I’m sorry but Mr. Lee isn’t the _only_ patient in this hospital. These things take time.” WooSung narrowed his eyes. “I don’t think you understand just who Mr. Lee is. If I were you, I’d get anesthesia here now.” The nurse looked conflicted suddenly. “Who is he?” WooSung scoffed before turning back towards the boss’s door. “Go ask somebody.” He entered the room with a smile on his face. “Don’t worry, boss. I took care of it. That thing will be out before you know it.” 

ByungHun cursed as he searched the grounds for SeungHyun. He couldn’t have gotten far with his hands tied behind his back the way they were. Then again, he was a cunning bitch and ByungHun wouldn’t put it past him to have some Houdini like moves up his sleeve. Mr. Lee would not be pleased if he were to return empty handed. He shouldn’t have stopped to play, that was his first mistake. The younger man was hard to resist, especially after so much indirect foreplay between then, not to mention he was always more docile afterwards. Although docile was probably a stretch when describing SeungHyun, more like less sociopathic. Dawn was beginning to break so at least he’d be able to track the sneaky bitch a little easier. Of course, he’d also have SeungWon to contend with again if he didn’t find him soon. That was his second mistake, he should have just shot the arrogant bastard and kept going. Over near the side wall, ByungHun crouched down to retrieve the discarded rope he’d used to tie SeungHyun up with. “That slick son of bitch.” At least he knew where SeungHyun had made his way out of the grounds from. There was nothing left to do but follow suit. He couldn’t have gotten far, he hoped. This time, when ByungHun caught up with him, he’d be bringing him directly to Mr. Lee. Playtime was definitely over.

WooSung stood outside the boss’s room while the anesthesiologist removed his breathing tube. It had taken about ten minutes for him to get there and offer apologies on why it took so long. Dr. Han approached the room, stopping when he saw WooSung standing there. “Have you been here all night?” WooSung nodded, leaning against the wall for support. “I’m just going in to check him over, why don’t you go and get something to eat at least.” WooSung stood to his full height, shaking his head. “I’ll eat when the boss eats.” Dr. Han let out a large exhale. “Listen...uh...” WooSung tilted his head. “WooSung, Jung Woosung.” Dr. Han nodded, going on. “Listen WooSung, I’m assuming you’re Mr. Lee’s bodyguard, am I correct?” WooSung crossed his arms. “Yeah, I’m Mr. Lee’s bodyguard and I’m not leaving his side.” Dr. Han looked into WooSung’s eyes. “That’s fine, but shouldn’t you take care of yourself as well? Mr. Lee won’t feel like eating for a while, not after that ventilator tube has been down his throat. Go, eat something. I’ll have the nurse get you some scrubs and you can shower down the hall. Then come back feeling refreshed.” WooSung hesitated, looked at the closed door. “Mr. Lee should sleep for the next hour or so at least. I promise you, if anything happens, I’ll personally find you.” WooSung ran a hand through his hair then nodded. “Alright, I won’t be long.”

When WooSung returned thirty minutes later, the boss was still asleep. He slept for a good hour after that then slowly woke up, coughing. WooSung immediately grabbed his water, holding it for him while he drank from the straw. “ _Woo...Sung-ah_...” The boss’s voice was even raspier than usual. “Can I get you anything? Do you want a popsicle for your throat?” JungJae gestured for him to come closer so WooSung leaned over the bed. Those worry lines were back, making his drawn face look even more so. “ _Seung...Woo?_ ” WooSung looked into his troubled eyes, his heart clenching in his chest. He hated to give him bad news right now, but was there any sense in lying to him? “I’m sorry, boss. SeungWoo didn’t make it.” JungJae exhaled, closing his eyes. “ _Oh... shit... good. Who?_ ” WooSung wondered, not for the first time, just what had gone on between those three before he arrived downstairs. “It was ByungHun, boss.” JungJae’s eyes opened and there were tears in them causing WooSung to become concerned. “Are you in pain? What can I do?” JungJae shook his head, reaching out his hand for WooSung’s. “ _Thank you, WooSung-ah_ ” WooSung held the boss’s hand, letting his thumb glide across the back of it in gentle arcs. His voice was becoming more steady, although still weak, which had to be good. “What for, boss?” JungJae’s lips finally turned up into a smile. “ _Staying with me_.” WooSung sat down in his chair, keeping their hands clasped. “I’ll be here as long as you are, boss. That’s a promise.”


	13. The Boss’s Wife

SeungWon stepped outside after his much needed shower, cup of coffee in hand with the intent of clearing his head. He was seething on the inside over what ByungHun had pulled earlier although his outward appearance was cool. Little shit always was a smug bastard, thinking he was superior with his black ops training in America. SeungWon had always found him to have a bit of a Napoleon complex, driven to make up for his unremarkable height by being overly aggressive physically. He never bought the charming act. He was more the snake in the grass type just waiting to be stomped on and eliminated. It didn’t surprise him in the least that he’d turned on the boss, what did surprise him was that ByungHun had the intelligence to pull it off. Those pretty boy muscle bound types were basically all the same, good with the brawn, bad with the brains. The next time he laid eyes on that pint sized gorilla, SeungWon wouldn’t hesitate to take him out with a volley of lead. Walking over to the trash receptacles, to toss his cup, SeungWon caught sight of something or rather someone hunkered down behind them. Pulling out his revolver, he cautiously approached. “You there, show yourself or you’ll regret it.” 

SeungHyun stood on shaky legs, face covered in dirt and arm crusted over with blood from his wound. He looked exactly like he felt, like hell. “Please don’t shoot me.” SeungWon squinted over at him, recognition dawning in his eyes. “Have you been hiding there all this time?” SeungHyun nodded, stumbling a little as he stepped out from behind the trash bins. He quickly assessed SeungWon, remembering everything he’d ever heard about him from others. He’d brought bigger fish down, this didn’t seem too difficult. He let the tears well up in his eyes for dramatic effect. It helped that he reeked of filth and blood, his own odor aiding his tear production. “Yes, I’ve been hiding from ByungHun.” SeungWon kept his revolver trained on him although he hardly thought it was necessary given his current state. “Are you really the ghost sniper like ByungHun said you are? Don’t lie, I’m a trained detective skilled at reading people.” SeungHyun stepped forward, stumbling on his feet once again and nearly falling over. SeungWon grabbed him with his free hand, holding him up and letting his gun drop down slightly. “What if I am, what then, _Mr. Detective_?” 

SeungWon pulled SeungHyun into the house towards the boss’s chambers. “You can shower in here and I’ll see to dressing your wound afterwards.” SeungHyun shook his head, refusing to step over the threshold. “I’m not going in there.” SeungWon let out a sigh of frustration, he was being extremely generous. “Why not? It’s a beautiful suite.” SeungHyun crossed his arms, frowning. “Not after what ByungHun did to me in there. I can’t... just shoot me... it’ll be less painful.” SeungWon furrowed his brow, not always as quick on the uptake as he’d like to believe. “What did he do besides stab you?” SeungHyun’s eyes filled up again, spilling over down his cheeks. “He... he _forced himself on me._ ” SeungWon looked disgusted to hear it and it only added fuel to his already burning fire for the loathing of ByungHun. “I noticed the bed but thought it was from the two of you fighting.” SeungHyun snapped back at him. “It was from fighting. Me trying to fight that asshole off.” SeungWon closed the door and led him down the hall. “You can use my shower then. I’ll get you something to wear that will fit.” SeungHyun bowed his head in thanks before walking towards the bathroom. When SeungWon returned the younger man was just emerging from the shower, dripping wet and clean smelling. He had a towel wrapped low and loose on his hips which looked precarious at best. The security head had been in several locker rooms throughout his adult life, but never had he seen such an ethereal beauty as this. “I’ll just leave this for you to change into.” SeungHyun knew his powers of seduction well. He reached out as SeungWon was turning to leave, taking him by the wrist and guiding him back inside the bathroom. “You promised to dress my wound, Mr. Detective.” SeungWon shuddered at his touch, trying to keep a clear head. It had been so very long since he had enjoyed the carnal pleasures. “Wouldn’t you feel more comfortable if you got dressed first?” SeungHyun’s tongue swiped out across his bottom lip. “I’m fine as long as you are.” SeungWon watched him hop up on his vanity top, the towel’s precarious hold giving way as he did. “Let me just get the antiseptic _and... and_...” As SeungWon reached above him, SeungHyun leaned closer to the tall former detective, sweeping his tongue across his jawline. SeungWon froze, but only momentarily, leaning down to capture the younger man’s lips with a passion he thought he’d long forgotten. SeungHyun moaned into the older man’s mouth. _Hook, line and sinker... the bigger they are, the harder they fall._

JunYeol sat beside the boss in the chair WooSung had spent the night in several hours later in the day feeling much stronger himself. “I think you look good, boss.” JungJae coughed several times before WooSung stepped forward with his water to help him drink it. He then proceeded to adjust the pillows behind the older man’s back so that he would be more comfortably before stepping back to lean against the wall again. WooSung didn’t want to interfere with the conversation, but he was sure as hell staying close in case he was needed. The boss was so used to his bodyguard’s stepping in by this point that he barely even gave it a thought when WooSung would fuss over him unbidden. “Yah, you might think I look good, but I feel like shit. What about about you, JunYeol-ah, how are you doing?” JunYeol’s face looked concerned before he covered it over with a sly smirk. “It’ll take more than some asshole with a sadistic streak to take me out. I’m fine, boss, never better.” JungJae looked serious now, frown on his lips. “Do we know who that asshole was who took you yet?” He turned his head to look over at WooSung now. “Where the fuck is SeungWon anyway? And what about ByungHun? I’d like to speak with him as well.” WooSung exchanged a quick look with JunYeol before he stepped up to the the boss’s bedside. “SeungWon called me a short while ago, boss, he should be here soon. About ByungHun, I’m not so sure you’re going to be seeing him anytime soon.” JungJae raised a brow, he really was getting back to his old self again despite how bad he said he was feeling. “And why the fuck not?” WooSung hated to give him any upsetting news right now, but he would never lie to the man either. “ByungHun doesn’t work for you anymore, boss. He works for the other Lee organization now.” 

The boss just stared back at WooSung, unflinching until he began coughing again. WooSung began to fret immediately that he’d upset the boss too much, reaching for his water to help him out. “Sorry boss, I thought you should know.” JungJae settled back against his pillows, breathing easy again. “I did know already. Get him in here, I want to see him.” JunYeol leaned forward in his seat, curious to know as well as concerned about the boss. “Was it because he shot SeungWoo? Is that how you knew, boss?” JungJae didn’t meet JunYeol’s eyes, instead choosing to look over at the nightstand where his spirometer sat. “Can you believe these doctor assholes think blowing in that thing will be good for me?” JunYeol’s eyes followed the boss’s. “What is that thing, boss?” WooSung walked around to pick it up. “It’s to help clear his lungs so he won’t cough so much.” JungJae interrupted him, clearing his throat. “Speaking of which, I could really use a cigarette.” WooSung shook his head, they’d had this conversation earlier already. “I already told you, boss, I won’t help you hurt yourself.” JungJae rolled his eyes at that. “Since when did you stop being my bodyguard and start being my wife?” JunYeol chuckled, standing from his seat. “WooSung is right. I don’t think they’d let even you do that in here, boss. I’ll come by later after you get your breathing exercises in.” JungJae rolled his eyes. “Yah JunYeol, don’t go.” The younger man was already halfway out the door, waving his hand. “I’ll be back, and I’ll bring you something nice.” 

JungJae sighed, turning to look back at WooSung’s red face. “You’re not really expecting me to do that thing now, are you?” WooSung handed him the spirometer without a word, watching as he began to breathe into it. Once he was finished, WooSung replaced it on his nightstand. “WooSung-ah, I don’t know how to tell him. How can I tell JunYeol everything he needs to know?” He pulled up his chair beside the bed, giving the boss his full attention. “Is that why you started talking about your breathing machine, to avoid the topic?” JungJae nodded, letting his eyes close. “What if he’s angry? What if he never forgives me?” WooSung took his hand without thinking, a gesture of comfort. “The way JunYeol worships you, I doubt he’s going to be mad. Confused maybe but I can’t see him ever turning his back on you.” JungJae opened his eyes, looking over into WooSung’s. “I don’t want his worship.” WooSung gave his hand the smallest of squeezes. “I know that. I understand the kind of man you are, boss.” JungJae’s lips turned up slightly, just the barest hint of a smile. “WooSung-ah, about that crack before, the one about you being my wife. I’m sorry.” WooSung’s cheeks dusted pink all over again as he shook his head. “It’s fine boss, I know you’re frustrated being here.” JungJae’s lips were smiling fondly now, eyes looking tired but with a hint of mirth. “I owe you a lot, WooSung-ah. You’re really coming through for me. I want you to know that I think of you as more than a bodyguard, I think of you as family. I don’t have anyone else besides JunYeol that I trust more.” WooSung felt his heart skip an actual beat. Eyes firmly rooted on their joined hands for strength, he took a chance. “Boss, that means so much to me. I think you must know how much I care about you. I mean, I’m actually head over heels in love with you.” WooSung raised his eyes to see the boss’s beautiful sleeping face. Apparently JunYeol’s visit and his breathing exercises had really taken it out of him. WooSung stood, arranging his covers and bending to place a kiss upon his brow. Maybe it wasn’t the right time to tell him after all. 

When SeungWon arrived at the hospital about an hour later, the boss was wide awake again and having his lunch. “Yah WooSung-ah, have someone from home bring us our dinner. I’m already missing InJung’s cooking.” SeungWon knocked on the open door before stepping inside. “Sorry to disturb your meal, boss. How are you feeling?” JungJae pushed the tray table away, keeping his coffee that WooSung had gotten him. “This food is inedible. Come in, SeungWon. I’ve been waiting for you to give me a full report.” SeungWon glanced over to WooSung briefly before clearing his throat. “I trust you know that SeungWoo is...” JungJae stared over at him, deadpan. “ _Dead_? I was there when it happened, asshole, of course I know. Tell me things I don’t know already. Like how many men did we lose at JaeHan’s? Has there been any retaliation? Give me something useful for Christ sakes.” If SeungWon was flustered by the boss’s attitude, he didn’t show it. He wasn’t stupid enough to let the boss know how much he was able to rankle him. “As far as casualties, they were surprisingly low despite the fact that our visit was no surprise. Since you know about SeungWoo, I’m assuming you also know about ByungHun. What you don’t know is that he turned up at the house last night and went on a pretty grisly killing spree. I came upon him on his way out.” JungJae’s brows raised high to hear it. “So is he still back at the house or did you have to kill him?” SeungWon ran a hand through his hair, letting out an exhausted sigh. “I wish I had killed the little bastard. Unfortunately, he was able to take my weapon from me and get away. I’ll find him though, boss. Don’t you worry about it.” JungJae let his eyes close, looking exhausted suddenly. “I’m sure you will, SeungWon. What about SeungHyun? Did ByungHun kill him too?” SeungWon raised a brow at the mention of the masseur. “Who? Oh, your guest? I’m sorry, boss. I haven’t seen him anywhere. Maybe he got scared and ran off.” JungJae began to cough and WooSung stepped forward with his water. “I think maybe the boss needs to rest now.” JungJae nodded, looking at SeungWon once he caught his breath. “Keep me in the loop. I want to know when you find ByungHun.”

SeungWon was no sooner out the door when the boss began speaking. “WooSung-ah, did you find anything wrong with that story SeungWon just told us?” WooSung sat down in the chair noting how much sharper the boss looked now. He was obviously faking fatigue just to get rid of SeungWon. “You mean what he said about ByungHun?” JungJae nodded, picking his coffee back up again even though it had cooled considerably. “Yeah, that one. Does that sound like the ByungHun you know?” WooSung shook his head, thinking about all his interactions with ByungHun. “No, but boss, I never thought he’d betray you and go to the other Lee Organization either. Maybe his new boss sent him to do it.” JungJae didn’t look convinced. “Something isn’t right. Besides, I don’t feel betrayed by ByungHun. I knew he was working for JaeHan before we even left for his compound.” WooSung’s eyes widened in shock. “You did? Why would you allow him to come along?” JungJae sighed, thinking back to his conversation with ByungHun just before they left. 

_** FLASHBACK ** _

JungJae leaned on the car waiting for the assault on JaeHan’s compound to begin. He was taking a quiet moment to himself before the action started. He needed to gather his wits about him so he didn’t make any stupid mistakes. Keeping his promise to MiHi was all he could think of. When WooSung was here moments ago, JungJae knew what the bodyguard wanted to say to him. He could read it in his beautiful eyes. Now was definitely not the time for those kinds of thoughts to be clouding either of their heads. Now was the time to be focused on the assault at hand. He no longer cared about his own life so long as JunYeol was safe, but he didn’t want WooSung to get hurt because his mind wasn’t where it should be. He’d become far too fond of his bodyguard to see him hurt in any way. Especially if he was the one inflicting the pain. 

ByungHun approached him looking serious. “You wanted to see me, boss?” JungJae pulled out a cigarette which ByungHun was quick to light for him. “Thanks. Do I have to worry about you stabbing me in the back on this assault?” ByungHun showed no sign of surprise, lighting his own cigarette and leaning beside the boss. “I would never stab you in the back, Mr. Lee. You have my word.” JungJae snickered beside him, blowing out smoke. “The word of a snitch?” ByungHun was nonplussed, shaking his head. “I’m not your snitch, and in case you’re wondering, I had nothing to do with JunYeol’s kidnapping. I’m really not that stupid.” JungJae turned to look at him. “How stupid are you?” ByungHun laughed, tossing away what remained of his cigarette. “I’ve been given an offer to work for Lee JaeHan.” JungJae raised a brow, curious. “So what’s to stop me from killing you right now?” ByungHun shrugged, looking unconcerned. “You could, but then you may not survive the day, your choice.” JungJae frowned over at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?” SeungWoo approached them at that moment, concerned look on his face. “JJ, we had better get going or we’ll lose the opportunity.” JungJae nodded, tossing his cigarette butt onto the ground alongside ByungHun’s. It was much too late for second guesses anyway. He’d have to take his chances. “Let’s move out.”

_** END FLASHBACK ** _

“I owe ByungHun my life. I want you to call him, he’ll answer if it’s you. Tell him I’d like to see him.” WooSung was skeptical about ByungHun taking his call after he’d attacked him the way he had. “I’m not so sure that ByungHun will answer my call, boss. You probably don’t remember this but, ByungHun and I fought just after he shot SeungWoo. I really didn’t know what was going on. I just saw SeungWoo go down and I reacted. I still don’t really understand what happened.” JungJae let out a sigh at the thought of his one time most trusted advisor’s betrayal. “That’s right, I keep forgetting that you weren’t there. SeungWoo was the one that shot me. He would have killed me if ByungHun hadn’t intervened.” When WooSung made no comment JungJae raised a brow. “You’re not surprised to hear that the man I considered my brother turned against me?” WooSung shook his head slightly, frown on his lips. “I wish that I could say otherwise, but I’m really not, boss. SeungWoo was acting strangely yesterday. I only wish I had brought it to your attention. Maybe you wouldn’t be in this hospital bed right now.” JungJae smiled almost wistfully. “Was it only yesterday? I feel like I’ve aged years since then.” WooSung snorted softly. “I know what you mean, boss.” JungJae shook his head, setting his now empty coffee cup down again. “WooSung-ah, don’t beat yourself up about SeungWoo. You did what I asked you to do and I’m grateful. The fact that you sensed something was off with him is impressive. I never caught on all those years. Yah, maybe I should make you my head of security.” WooSung chuckled, thinking it was a joke. “That’s funny, boss.” The boss looked offended suddenly. “Yah, I’m serious. You’d be better than that lying bastard who’s in there now.” WooSung’s eyes were wide with shock, blurting out his thoughts. “But boss, I like the job I have now.” JungJae rolled his eyes to hear it. “And you’re good at it too. Now call ByungHun, he’ll answer, trust me. You two have too much of a history together for him not to.” WooSung looked slightly uncomfortable to have his past affair with ByungHun brought up again. “Boss, I wish you wouldn’t keep bringing that up. It’s ancient history.” JungJae snorted, shifting in his bed. “Sorry WooSung-ah, I didn’t know you were so embarrassed about sex.” WooSung shrugged, slumping in his seat. “I’m not, it’s just... never mind. I’ll call him.” 

The boss was right, ByungHun did answer his call, almost immediately. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” WooSung felt a little self conscious after punching the older man in the jaw. “ByungHun, hello. I’m calling...” ByungHun interrupted him, cheeky tone in his voice. WooSung could just picture him smirking as he spoke. “Because you missed me so much.” WooSung couldn’t help it, ByungHun just had a way about him that put him at ease, even now. “Not even a little bit.” ByungHun chuckled darkly, leaning back against the wall. “Ouch, forgot me already. Luckily you gave me something to remember you by. My jaw still aches from that sucker punch.” WooSung rolled his eyes, pacing the hallway while the boss was getting his wound checked. “And I didn’t even hit you with my best punch.” ByungHun laughed now, the two falling back into an easy rapport once again. “If you say so. So what’s up? You didn’t call just to gloat about your punch, did you?” WooSung was smiling now, feeling much more comfortable. “I’m calling for the boss, well, _my_ boss.” ByungHun let out another laugh. “Relax, you big ape, I understand who you mean. What is it that your Mr. Lee wants?” WooSung glanced back at the boss’s closed door. “He wants to see you.” ByungHun nodded, looking over at his own Mr. Lee who was approaching him. “I think that can be arranged. How does later today sound?” WooSung smiled at the nurses as the walked out of the boss’s room. “That sounds good. He’ll be glad to hear it.” 

JaeHan did not look pleased when he took a seat behind his desk. “What was _that_ about?” ByungHun stepped forward, hands folded behind his back. His entire demeanor was that of a respectful subordinate. “I’m not sure, boss. I got a call from Jung WooSung, Lee JungJae’s bodyguard. Mr. Lee would like to see me later on today.” JaeHan leaned back in his chair, hands steepled in thought. “Is that the one you told me about?” ByungHun nodded. “Yes sir.” JaeHan let out a long suffering sigh. “Do you plan on going?” ByungHun blinked, wondering if he’d made another error. “I thought it would be alright to, sir.” JaeHan raised a brow, mind working. “I’ll come with you. I should visit my old associate while he convalesces.” ByungHun nodded, stepping back to leave. “Yes sir.” JaeHan stopped him. “You’re not off the hook for losing that bitch, SeungHyun. I still expect you to bring him to me although as time ticks by I no longer care whether he’s alive or dead. You’ll loose more than just your good looks if you fail me. Understood?” ByungHun bowed before he left the room. “Understood, Mr. Lee. I’ll find him, don’t worry.”


	14. Hungry Like The Wolf

“I’d really like you to start moving around more. From my examination today, your lungs are not clearing up using the traditional post surgical methods. I’m assuming part of this has to do with your smoking. This would be a good time for you to consider quitting. I’d like you to start walking the halls as much as you can tolerate. The sooner you clear your lungs, the sooner we can release you.” JungJae nodded, trying to stifle a cough to no avail. “How soon _can_ I get out of here, Doctor? I’ve got business to attend to.” Dr. Han set his chart down, looking him in the eye. “I can appreciate that, Mr. Lee. As I’m sure you can appreciate that I want you well before I release you. Your shoulder wound was fairly significant.” JungJae chuckled, adjusting himself in the bed with a slight grimace. “I’ve seen worse.” Dr. Han shook his head, preparing to leave. “No doubt you have. I’ll send WooSung back in on my way out.” JungJae nodded with a smile. “Thanks, Doctor, for everything.”

WooSung waited in the hall as Dr. Han approached him. “You can go back in now, WooSung.” With a slight bow of thanks, WooSung smiled. “Thank you, Doctor. Is he alright? Healing up okay?” Dr. Han pat him on the back. “I can’t go into specifics, but he’s doing fine. He does need to move around more though. It will help clear his lungs faster. Maybe you can get him up and walking. The nurses tell me you’ve been making him do his breathing exercises.” WooSung chuckled at that. “Nobody makes Mr. Lee do anything he doesn’t want to do. Sometimes he listens when I suggest that he do it, sometimes he doesn’t. Mr. Lee is pretty stubborn.” Dr. Han shook his head, but his expression was kindly. “Most patients tend to be especially after surgery. Just keep giving him those suggestions when he needs them. You’re doing a great job, WooSung. He’s lucky to have you to help him through this.” WooSung flushed slightly at the compliment. “I’m just doing my job. Mr. Lee has been very good to me. Excuse me, I’d better get back in there.” 

“WooSung-ah, good you’re back, I’d like a coffee.” WooSung had no sooner stepped in the door when the boss was giving him an order. The bodyguard nodded, stepping over to the boss’s bed to help him up. “Why don’t we both take a walk down to the coffee shop and pick one up?” JungJae raised a brow, but didn’t budge an inch from his semi-reclined position. “Yah, you’ve been talking to the doctor behind my back. Fetch me my coffee, I'm not going anywhere.” WooSung sat in the chair, arms folded across his chest. “Fetch it yourself.” Now both of JungJae’s brows raised as he stared over at his formerly obedient bodyguard. “Excuse me? What the fuck are you saying to me?” WooSung’s stomach was in knots, but he was doing this for the boss’s sake, not his own. “I’m saying, do something to fucking help yourself and get your ass out of bed.” JungJae did just that, as quickly as he could manage in his present condition. He swung his legs over the side then semi-leapt down to stand in front of WooSung who was also standing and ready to assist him. JungJae had other plans, however, reaching out with his good arm to grasp WooSung around the throat. “Don’t you _ever_ fucking talk back to me again, you got that?” WooSung nodded, grin on his lips. “What the fuck are you grinning at?” WooSung placed his hands on the boss’s sides to help steady him on his still wobbly feet. “Nothing... it’s just... you’re standing and you look so much better, boss.” JungJae rolled his eyes, letting his hand drop from WooSung’s throat. It really hadn’t been that much of a grip to begin with. “Don’t let it go to your head. Are we getting me that coffee or what?” WooSung turned, offering his arm as the boss began to follow, his IV pole in tow. “Right away, boss. Whatever you like.” JungJae just rolled his eyes as he walked along. “Let’s stop outside as well.” WooSung frowned, shaking his head. “I’m not taking you outside to smoke, boss.” JungJae huffed beside him, arm interlocked tightly with WooSung’s. “Yah, what happened to whatever I like?” 

They took their time walking back once they’d gone to the hospital coffee shop, the boss needing a slower pace for now. “Yah, WooSung-ah, If I have to be stuck here, I’m going to need better coffee than this.” WooSung had to agree, the coffee was not exactly what the boss was used to. “I can ask JungWoo to bring you a carafe of InJung’s coffee when he brings dinner later.” JungJae smiled at the thought. “Good idea. Have him bring me some cigarettes too.” WooSung rolled his eyes, but said nothing about the comment. “He’s bringing me some clothes to change into as well. Let me know if you’d like anything else and I’ll let him know.” JungJae tried to sound stern, but was getting too tired to pull it off. “In case you missed it, I just did.” WooSung stopped walking to look at him. “ _Boss_...” JungJae handed him his empty coffee cup wavering slightly on his feet. “Don’t _boss_ me...” WooSung furrowed his brow in concern, steadying him on his feet. “Are you alright? Did I make you do too much?” JungJae scoffed, but his grip on WooSung’s arm got that much tighter. “I’m fine, WooSung-ah. You didn’t _make_ me do anything. Don’t worry so much, I’m a big boy.” WooSung nodded, slowing his pace nonetheless. “Sorry, boss.” JungJae looked down the hallway to avoid his bodyguard’s concerned looks and took note of the visitor waiting outside his door. “ByungHun is here.” WooSung frowned to hear it. “I’ll tell him it’s a bad time. You should get some rest now, boss.” JungJae shook his head, giving WooSung’s arm a squeeze. “I’ll be fine, WooSung-ah. Now is not the time to appear overly weak.” 

ByungHun smiled as they approached, making way for the boss to enter his doorway. “You’re looking much better than the last time I saw you, Mr. Lee. How are you feeling?” JungJae stopped to regard his former weapons specialist. “Like I want to get out of here. What happened to your face? I may be a little sketchy on the day I got shot, but I don’t remember _that_ being there.” Leaning heavily on WooSung’s arm, JungJae gestured with his chin to the rather nasty looking burn on ByungHun’s left cheek. ByungHun chuckled, his tone light. “Occupational hazard, nothing serious. Mr. Lee is waiting for you inside your room. He’d like a word with you in private.” JungJae nodded, not really surprised to hear it. “I guess I shouldn’t keep him waiting then.” WooSung frowned, uneasy feeling settling over him. The boss was very vulnerable to attack right now especially if left alone. “ _But, boss_...” JungJae shot him a look which effectively cut off anymore protests. “Wait here, WooSung-ah. I’ll let you know if I need you.” WooSung stepped back, letting him proceed without him. “Yes, boss.”

JungJae entered his hospital room walking as normally as he could under the circumstances. He didn’t want to give JaeHan the edge in any way. He had a hard time trusting Lee JaeHan despite the service he’d done him yesterday. Maybe old habits die hard, but JaeHan was too ruthless to let your guard down in front of. “JungJae, you’re looking well considering what you’ve been through. Both physically and mentally it has to have been quite the strain on you.” JungJae made his way over to his bed to sit down before he answered his former boss. “Thanks, JaeHan. I wish I could say that I felt as well as I apparently look.” JaeHan moved closer to the bed as JungJae situated himself more comfortably. “I can sympathize. Is there anything that I can do for you?” JungJae tilted his head, not buying the caring rival act one bit. “There is. You can tell me why you’re here.” JungJae chuckled, shaking his head. “You haven’t changed one bit. Still just as distrustful as ever.” The elder Mr. Lee gestured to the chair behind himself, polite as ever. “May I?” JungJae nodded his head. “Please, sit. And you’re still as evasive as ever I see.” JaeHan sat back getting comfortable, crossing his legs. “I had thought in light of yesterday’s revelations that we might start over again, a clean slate.” JungJae laughed outright at the suggestion. “I’m not coming to work for you, JaeHan. I’ve got my own organization to run, in case you forgot.” JaeHan looked amused or as amused as he ever got. “Of course I don’t expect you to come back and work under me. I was thinking more along the lines of an alliance.” 

JungJae snorted, full of skepticism. “What makes you think I’d trust you after all these years? After what you did to MiHi?” JaeHan’s expression remained passive, completely unperturbed by his former associates last statement. “I was merely doing what she asked me to do. I should think that you, of all people, would understand that.” JungJae’s brows furrowed at the thought of his sister trusting JaeHan over him. “Still, I don’t understand why you couldn’t have told me sooner about SeungWoo. Especially after MiHi died, why keep her secrets then?” JaeHan let out a deep sigh as he leaned forward onto his knees. “Would you have believed me if I had? SeungWoo was your trusted compatriot and, in your eyes, I was the man who had wronged your sister. Besides, MiHi begged me not to tell you and as a courtesy to her, I held my tongue.” JungJae was beginning to feel sick and not just from fatigue. “This is a lot for me to digest in a short time.” JaeHan wore an expression that looked something akin to sympathetic. “I’m sure it is. You’ve always been so sure of yourself, a quality I always admired in you, and now you must be questioning your judgment all these years.” JungJae shook his head, looking his former boss in the eye. “Not questioning my judgement, just disappointed in some people I thought I knew.” JaeHan laughed reaching out a hand to lightly graze JungJae’s arm. “Another quality I admire, your ability to rise above a situation. Tell me, how is the boy faring?” JungJae coughed, holding in the worst of it. “He’s fine. JunYeol is not your concern and he never will be.” JaeHan moved to the edge of his seat. “You might try being a little more appreciative since I am the one who rescued him from his captor, with the help of ByungHun’s fine reconnaissance of course.” JungJae sat forward now, his voice harsh. “Don’t try and come in here and play savior now, JaeHan, I’m not a naive kid anymore. I know you, the _real_ you.” JaeHan stood, brow raised as he looked down at JungJae. “Still so headstrong. Give my offer some serious thought. We could be good together, JungJae, in lots of ways. Get some rest, I’ll be in touch.” 

“Has your job description changed yet again? Let’s see, you’ve gone from negotiator to bodyguard to nurse. I’m not so sure that _this_ is a promotion though. Although I would love to see you in the uniform.” WooSung leaned next to the boss’s door with his arms crossed trying to ignore ByungHun. “Oh come on, if anyone should be pissed off here, it should be me. I’m the one with the sore jaw. I thought we were square from our phone conversation. What changed since earlier today?” WooSung begrudgingly looked over at his former lover. “It’s just, why’d you bring your new boss along? That wasn’t what we discussed on the phone.” ByungHun’s brows raised ever so slightly. “Would you like to try and tell Lee JaeHan that he’s not welcome here? I’m sure you know how that would turn out if you told your Mr. Lee, now picture telling the same thing to a piranha who hasn’t eaten in a month and you’ll get a clearer picture as to why he’s here right now.” WooSung’s frown etched deeper on his face. “Is that how you got that burn? I know it wasn’t anything I did that caused a mark like that.” ByungHun chuckled, turning so that his left side was to the wall. “I’m a big boy, don’t worry about me. I can handle myself.” WooSung rolled his eyes at that. “I’m getting _really_ tired of hearing that from everyone.” ByungHun blinked over at him, confusion in his eyes. “What?” WooSung shook his head, leaning sideways against the wall to look over at him. “Nothing. Why don’t you come back and work for the boss again? I’m sure he’d take you back.” ByungHun winked, cheeky grin in place now. “Miss me that much, do you?” WooSung chuckled, but didn’t exactly deny it. “The boss likes you. Talk to him about it.” ByungHun let out a little laugh. “It’s not that easy and I think you must know that. There are also a lot of things I also think you don’t know. You’re one of the good ones, WooSung. Your boss is lucky to have you.” 

The door to JungJae’s room opened and Lee JaeHan stepped out. “He’d like to see you now, ByungHun. Keep it brief, I think he’s getting tired. I’ll be waiting in the car.” ByungHun nodded, heading inside. “Yes sir, Mr. Lee.” WooSung began fretting about the boss as soon as he heard that he was getting tired, his mind a million miles away. “You’re Jung WooSung, aren’t you?” Snapping out of it, WooSung realized Lee JaeHan was addressing him. “Yes sir, I am. I’m Mr. Lee’s personal bodyguard.” JaeHan looked something akin to smug. “I know. I saw you in action yesterday when you took ByungHun down.” WooSung felt the need to defend his friend. “It was only because I took him by surprise. ByungHun is a very capable fighter, one of the best.” JaeHan scoffed at that. “Nonsense. I’ve also seen the video surveillance footage of you during the attack. You’re quite the pugilist. ByungHun speaks extremely highly of you as well. I’m sure I can find a place for you in my organization. I could use a man with your distinct talents.” WooSung wasn’t flattered by the praise nor by the offer. In fact, he was offended that Lee JaeHan would attempt to entice him to join his organization while his boss was laid up. He just wasn’t stupid enough to show it. “No thank you, sir. I’m happy where I am.” JaeHan didn’t seem affected either way by his answer. “You have ByungHun’s number if you change your mind. However, this offer will not be on the table forever. Think about it, you can go far in my organization, I guarantee it.” 

ByungHun quietly entered JungJae’s room, afraid to disturb him since he appeared to be asleep. “Mr. Lee?” JungJae’s eyes popped open, his voice quiet but strong. “Who took JunYeol?” ByungHun paused several feet from the bed, hands folded respectfully in front of him. “I’m not sure I understand. JunYeol is back with you now, sir.” JungJae sighed, tired but needing to know. “Cut the shit, ByungHun. Just tell me straight who took him.” ByungHun ran a hand through his hair. “Mr. Lee, what’s the difference who took him now? He’s back. That’s all that matters.” JungJae’s eyes bore into his former weapon’s specialist, leaving no room for discussion. Even in his convalescing state, this Mr. Lee retained his fierce edge. “ _I’m asking you who the fuck took him, god damnit! You said you’d never stab me in the back, so fucking tell me who did it!_ ” ByungHun sighed, stepping closer to lean his hands on the end of the bed. “I did say that, and I meant it. That’s really got nothing to do with this information.” JungJae shook his head, leaning forward towards ByungHun. “That’s where you’re wrong. If you knew where he was and didn’t... didn’t...” He couldn’t hold it in any longer, overheated from exertion as well as his simmering emotions. JungJae lost his words to a bought of severe coughing, gasping for breath as he tried to regain control. ByungHun was beside him immediately, face concerned but not knowing how to help. “Boss... boss... are you alright? _Boss!?_ ” JungJae shook him off, pointing to his water. “ _Woo_... “ ByungHun caught on, handing him the cup and rushing to the door. “Get in here... the boss needs you.” 

WooSung practically knocked ByungHun over as he rushed into the room to get to the boss’s side. The truth was he had been on edge the entire time the boss was alone with either of his visitors, preferring to be in the room in case he was needed. His chest felt like it was being squeezed in a vice and he was sweating profusely, and the boss didn’t look so good either. JungJae was still gasping for breath by the time WooSung got to him, water nearly spilling in his shaky hands. WooSung stepped in like he had been doing this his entire life instead of two days. He took the water from the boss, holding it steady in one hand while he rubbed up and down his trembling back with his other. “Easy... easy... just relax and breathe... take a drink when you can. I got you, boss, I got you.” ByungHun stood by, same look of concern on his face until JungJae relaxed back against his pillows once more. “Thank you, WooSung-ah.” WooSung set the water down, brushing a curl off of the boss’s exhausted face. “I think you’ve had enough visiting for today.” ByungHun stood beside his bed, offering a little smile. “WooSung is right. I’ll let you rest now.” JungJae reached out to grab his wrist before he could go. “The name, ByungHun.” ByungHun chuckled, shaking his head. “Let’s meet again soon.” JungJae turned to look at WooSung. “Don’t let him leave.” WooSung moved to block the door, arms crossed, no questions asked. ByungHun rolled his eyes. “Fine, I suppose it’s the least that I can do, but you won’t like it.” JungJae tilted his head, brow raised. “No shit I won’t like it. Tell me.” ByungHun shrugged. “You’re the boss. It was SeungHyun. Take care of yourself, Mr. Lee. See you soon I hope.” JungJae waved WooSung aside and ByungHun stepped out the door. 

WooSung rubbed the boss’s back, before re-situating his pillows for him. “Feeling better now, boss? Can I get you anything else? How about a coffee?” JungJae waved him off, face reflective. “I’m fine, WooSung-ah. You can stop doting on me. I'm more pissed than anything else right now.” WooSung sat down, watching him closely for a moment or two. “Do you want to talk about it?” JungJae shot him a sideways glance. “For the first time in a long time, I’m feeling at a loss over how to proceed.” WooSung reached out on reflex, taking his hand. “Let me help you, boss. I’m in your corner, I always will be.” JungJae turned his head to look at his bodyguard. “I’m really going to need you in there, WooSung-ah. I feel like the wolves are starting to circle.” WooSung saw something in the boss’s eyes he’d never seen before, vulnerability, and it was doing things to his heart. He stood up, leaning in towards the boss without thinking. “Let them circle, we’ll kill them all together.” “ _WooSung-ah_...” JungJae was short of breath once more for an entirely different reason as his bodyguard pressed his lips gently against his. WooSung looked him in the eye afterwards, heart palpitating in his chest from his bold move. “Boss, just tell me what you need from me and it’s done.” JungJae licked his lips, if he was surprised by WooSung’s actions he didn’t show it. “WooSung-ah, I need you more than ever right now. I’ve said it before, you’re the only one I feel comfortable trusting besides JunYeol. I’m going to be relying on you heavily from now on. I need to know if this is something you feel you really want?” WooSung didn’t hesitate to answer, small smile blooming on his lips. “I only want to be with you, boss. Anyway you want me, I’ll be there for you.” JungJae’s voice was rougher now. “WooSung-ah, believe me when I tell you, I want you with me.” WooSung brushed back the curls from his forehead. “ _Boss.._.” JungJae let out a sigh. “We both need to focus right now, WooSung-ah, for JunYeol’s sake.” WooSung stood up, nodding his head in agreement although his heart was still doing flips in his chest. “Yes, boss, what can I do?” JungJae gave him a tight lipped smile. “I think it’s time JunYeol knew the truth. Get him in here for me.” 

SeungWon sat in his office trying to make arrangements to clear up the high body count that had been left behind by SeungHyun. This was certainly a time when he could have used SeungWoo and his legal expertise. “You busy, Mr. Detective?” SeungWon looked up to see the killer in question slinking into his office looking for all the world like a demure pussycat. “Didn’t I tell you to wait up in my room? What if someone sees you wandering around the halls? Someone who may have also seen you the other night.” SeungHyun rolled his eyes, pushing SeungWon’s chair back to straddle his lap. “Don’t worry, Mr. Detective, stealth is my middle name. I was getting bored in there all alone. Why don’t you come back up to play? I’ll give you a massage.” SeungWon’s hands found their way to his hips although his face looked impassive. “I’m busy cleaning up your mess. Now go and wait upstairs and I’ll figure a way to get you out of here unnoticed.” SeungHyun leaned down for a kiss that was returned without protest. “Tell me something, Mr. Detective, I’m curious.” SeungWon leaned his head back, eyes closed. “What about?” SeungHyun leaned closer to whisper directly in his ear. “Why did you stop being a detective?” SeungWon’s eyes opened, not really what he was expecting to be asked. “Several reasons, not the least of which being money.” SeungHyun threw his head back, laughing. “Thought so. Greed is a powerful aphrodisiac.” SeungWon furrowed his brow. “What are you...” SeungHyun stood, SeungWon’s gun in hand pointed at the head of security. “Then again, power is the ultimate aphrodisiac, don’t you think so, Mr. Detective?” SeungWon was dead before he took another breath.


	15. The Bitterest Pill

JunYeol awoke to the familiar ringtone, still groggy, his hand reached out automatically towards his side table to retrieve his phone. “Yeah, boss. What do you need?” It was WooSung’s voice not the boss’s which answered him, waking him more than the ringtone did and putting him on high alert. “JunYeol, it’s me, WooSung.” JunYeol sat up in the darkened room, chest getting tight in apprehension. “What’s wrong? Why are you calling me on the boss’s phone?” WooSung let out a sigh, glancing over at the boss who was patiently waiting for him to eat his dinner. “My phone is charging, sorry. I didn’t mean to alarm you. Listen, JunYeol, he wants to see you as soon as possible.” JunYeol reached into his top drawer, pulling out his cigarettes and lighting one up to calm his nerves. “Did something happen? Is he alright?” WooSung wasn’t getting into specifics, it wasn’t his place. “The answer is yes to both, but I’ll let the boss fill you in himself. JungWoo just dropped off his dinner and told us you were locked in your room. Is everything alright there? Are you feeling better?” JunYeol took a deep drag, exhaling a cloud of smoke around himself. “I’m good. Tell the boss not to worry about me. I just needed some rest, that’s all. Should I come in now?” WooSung cleared his throat. “No, he’s had a busy day. Come in tomorrow morning. You can bring his breakfast. He doesn’t want any more hospital food.” JunYeol snorted at that, understanding completely. “Understood. I’ll see you in the morning. Oh, and WooSung, if you need me to take over for you for a night or two, it’s no problem.” WooSung shifted on his feet, he really didn’t want to leave the boss’s side especially now. “Thanks, I appreciate that. Why don’t we let the boss decide what he wants.” JunYeol nodded, leaning back against his pillows to relax some more. “Sounds good. Call me if anything comes up.” WooSung nodded. “Right, you do the same.”

JunYeol yawned, stretching his body in the comfort of his own bed for the first time in what felt like weeks. In reality it was a much shorter time span but after being held captive, his body abused, and then spending a night in a less than satisfactory hospital bed, he allowed himself the time to luxuriate in the feeling. The long hot shower he’d had prior to climbing into his bed for this well deserved nap had also gone a long way to restoring his physical health. Once JungWoo had driven him back from the hospital after his visit with the boss, JunYeol had headed straight up to his room for some relaxation and alone time. JungWoo seemed to want to keep his eye on him for some reason, which was irritating the younger man to no end. He’d finally had to lock him out, wondering what his ulterior motives could be. JunYeol becoming slightly leery of nearly everyone given what he’d been through of late. It was unnerving for him to not have a bead on the compound and all its residents the way he usually did. Obviously, he’d been slipping if he allowed himself to be captured. Doing so had inadvertently put the boss’s life in danger and he might never be able to forgive himself. JunYeol was determined to find the bastard who had held him and make him pay for the boss’s spilt blood. Climbing out of bed, JunYeol stood at his window smoking while he decided whether he was hungry or not. Deciding that he could eat, JunYeol threw on some clothes and checked his gun before placing it in in the back of his pants. Even here at the compound, he was never going to be caught by surprise again. 

JungJae eyed WooSung as he set the phone back down. “What am I deciding?” WooSung sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at his hands instead of at the boss. “JunYeol offered to take over for me in case I needed a break.” JungJae thought it over for a minute or two. “It’s not a bad idea. You must need a good night’s sleep in your own bed. I know _I_ could use one.” WooSung lifted his head, eyes widening. “It hasn’t been that long, I’m really fine, boss. JunYeol needs the rest more than I do after all he’s been through.” JungJae sighed, looking frustrated suddenly. “Well you can’t stay here indefinitely. _I_ can’t stay here indefinitely either. I need to take care of business soon or JaeHan might move in on my interests.” WooSung looked conflicted suddenly. He didn’t want to upset the boss but he didn’t like holding things back from him either. “About Lee JaeHan, he offered me a job before he left. Don’t worry though, boss, I turned him down. I’ll always be loyal to you.” JungJae let out a breath of air that was half huff, half cough and for a minute WooSung feared that he had upset him too much. “That fucking _arrogant_ asshole. Trying to take my men right out from under my nose. And after he had the _nerve_ to offer me an alliance, _that son of a bitch._ ” WooSung handed him his water, just in case. “He did? Were you thinking of taking him up on it?” JungJae rolled his eyes as he drank. “I’m in no rush to become dog food, so no.” 

WooSung started unwrapping the food that JungWoo had brought. “Why don’t you eat, boss. You’ll feel better with good food and good coffee.” JungJae chuckled, accepting the bowl he was given with a nod of thanks. “I’ll feel better with a glass of scotch and a cigarette.” WooSung sighed, digging into his own bowl of Kimchi jjigae and savoring the taste. “ _Mmm_... come on, boss, you know you can’t have that now.” JungJae shook his head. “Funny, I thought I was the one in charge here, not you.” The pretty young nurse interrupted any further discussion when she came in to check the boss’s IV. “Can I get you anything, Mr. Lee?” JungJae shot WooSung a look before shaking his head. “No, I’m fine, thank you.” The nurse smiled at him. “If you like, after you’re finished eating I can come back and help you get washed up. You must be feeling sweaty by now.” JungJae’s brows raised at the thought of being clean. “I can shower?” She shook her head. “Not exactly a full shower. You can’t get your surgical site wet, but we can get everything else clean.” JungJae smiled back at her. “That sounds nice.” 

JunYeol walked down to the kitchen looking for InJung and something to eat. The older man looked thrilled to see him, giving him a hug as he entered the kitchen. “Can I get something to eat please, InJung-hyung?” InJung smiled happily as he began to bring out some of JunYeol’s favorites. “Of course, sit down. I’ll fix it for you.” JunYeol watched him working, noticing his arm was bandaged. “Yo hyung, what happened to your arm?” InJung lifted the arm in question momentarily. “It’s from the other night when I was locked in the freezer by that guy.” JunYeol frowned, he really was out of touch. “You were what? What guy? Was it one of Lee JaeHan’s men?” InJung placed some food in front of him, looking thoughtful. “I don’t think so. I’ve seen him with the boss before I think. He looked familiar. He was tall, slim and handsome and he had a deep voice. I heard he killed a lot of the men on watch.” JunYeol thought back to his own ordeal... tall, slim and, he would have to say handsome as well. His voice was definitely on the deep side. Could it be the same asshole coming to cause more trouble? “So what happened to him? Is he dead?” InJung sat down across from him with a cup of coffee. “I think he got away. Something to do with ByungHun I heard.” JunYeol furrowed his brow, deep in thought. “I’m glad you’re alright, hyung.” InJung laughed, reaching out to cuff JunYeol on the head. “I’m glad that you’re alright. I was really worried about you and so was the boss.” 

JunYeol finished up eating, thanking InJung again. “Take care of your arm, hyung. We definitely need you around here.” InJung laughed, beginning to clean up. “I know, you’d all starve to death without me.” JunYeol snorted on his way out. “That’s probably true, hyung.” He made his way down the hall and seeing the light on in SeungWon’s office, he knocked before stepping inside. “SeungWon, have you let the boss know about...” JunYeol stopped in his tracks, although the lights were all on and his laptop was charging on his desk, SeungWon was nowhere to be found. Turning to leave, JunYeol closed the door behind him and headed back upstairs. He paused, listening in front of SeungWon’s door before he knocked. “SeungWon? It’s JunYeol. You in there?” He tried knocking one more time before turning the knob and pushing open the door. “SeungWon? You in here?” The room was still and quiet as he looked around. He hadn’t been in here very often, but from what he could see, everything looked neat and in its place. Same with the en-suite bathroom, not a thing out of place. Deciding that he’d speak to him in the morning, JunYeol headed back to his own room, locking his door just in case. SeungHyun had watched the entire thing from the ledge just outside SeungWon’s window, gun poised and ready if need be. He had been cleaning up after himself when JunYeol did his little surprise inspection. If he had stayed a minute longer, he wouldn’t have made it out alive. 

As promised, the same pretty nurse returned to help JungJae wash himself. “Should I... I’ll step outside while you bathe, boss.” The nurse turned to WooSung before he could leave. “There’s no need. I’m taking him into the bathroom where it will be easier. You can wait right here, WooSung-ssi .” WooSung nodded, glancing over at the boss as she began to help him up. “O... okay. I’ll be right here if you need anything, boss.” The nurse turned back to look at the bodyguard, smiling sweetly. “When we’re finished, I can bring you in a more suitable sleeping chair and a nice pillow so you’ll be more comfortable, WooSung-ssi.” JungJae raised a brow at her demeanor but kept walking towards the bathroom unassisted. He seemed to lose his footing somehow and trip over the IV pole, crashing into the wall. WooSung was by his side before the nurse had even noticed that he’d tripped. “ _Boss!_ Are you alright? Did you hurt anything?” JungJae took a moment to hold onto WooSung’s arm for balance. “I’m alright, WooSung-ah. I just got a little lightheaded. Could you help me with this in case it happens again? I trust you more than the nurse.” WooSung nodded without thinking. “Of course I will, boss. Whatever you need.” JungJae’s lips curled into a smile and he looked over his bodyguard’s shoulder at the nurse. “Yah, you can go now. Just bring his new chair in and change my bedding. What good is getting clean without fresh bedding, right, WooSung-ah?” WooSung cleared his throat, agreeing with the boss. “Yeah... right, boss.” The nurse stared for a minute, unmoving. “But, Mr. Lee, it’s my job to help you. I’m perfectly capable of...” JungJae raised a brow, his expression letting her know he was done with her. “I said go... _now._ ” 

“Yah, WooSung-ah, bring in that bag that JungWoo brought for me. The one with my clothes and toiletries in it.” WooSung was reluctant to leave the boss alone after he had stumbled the way he had. “Are you sure you’ll be alright if I do?” JungJae chuckled, reassuring him. “I’ll be fine. Now hurry up about it. WooSung disappeared out the bathroom door returning with the bag a moment later. When he did, he found the boss seated in the shower chair waiting for him to bathe him. “Boss, you should have waited for me. You could have tripped again.” JungJae waved off his concerns. “I’m feeling much better now, WooSung-ah. Let’s get started.” WooSung used the shower sprayer to wet down the boss’s body and soaped him up with his sponge and body wash. “ _Augh_... this is doing wonders for my health. Thank you, WooSung-ah.” WooSung kept his eyes lowered as he soaped up the boss’s back. Just because Lee JungJae has kissed him several times in the past and had even allowed him to return the favor earlier today, it didn’t give him the right to allow himself to touch the boss’s beautiful flesh in any way other than he was directed to. No matter how much his fingers were itching to do just that and no matter how much his lips longed to kiss every inch of perfect flesh before him. WooSung would never take advantage of the situation they were in. “I’m glad you’re enjoying it, boss.” 

JungJae suddenly stood up, taking WooSung by surprise. He seemed so much more sure on his feet than just a short while ago. “Boss, be careful.” JungJae stood there, dripping wet, body still half soapy and looking at WooSung with such a conflicted look in his eyes that it was all the bodyguard could do to not step into the small shower stall with him and pull him close. “I’ve been so selfish, WooSung-ah, and so arrogant. I let my own desires cloud my view and it could have gotten JunYeol killed.” WooSung hated seeing him like this and hurried to comfort him as best he could. “Boss, it’s not your fault. You can’t be everywhere.” JungJae let out a bark of laughter that held absolutely no mirth as it echoed around the sterile hospital bathroom. “No, but I knew SeungHyun was trouble and I kept going back to see him. How can I tell JunYeol what a piece of shit I am?” WooSung shook his head, dropping the shower sprayer in the process he was so agitated. It sprayed up onto both the boss and WooSung before he could grab ahold of it. Good thing JungWoo had also brought WooSung several changes of clothing as well. “ _Shit... sorry_. Don’t say that, boss. You’re not a piece of shit and JunYeol would never think that either.” JungJae squeezed his eyes shut, and not just from the water he’d just had sprayed into them, really struggling with his emotions. “WooSung-ah, I really fucked everything up.” The sprayer turned off now, WooSung did step into the shower stall, his fingers brushing the water from the boss’s eyes gently. “Don’t say that, boss. Everyone makes mistakes.” JungJae’s distressed eyes opened, searching WooSung’s caring ones before sliding closed once more as the boss lifted his good arm to draw WooSung nearer. Their lips met in a gentle press until WooSung groaned and suddenly found himself pressed against the tile with the boss’s tongue down his throat. Turned on but also worried for the boss’s health, WooSung turned his head. “ _Boss... mmph... boss... wait_...” JungJae lifted his head from where he was sucking on his jawline, equally turned on but not nearly as worried. “WooSung-ah... what’s wrong?” 

WooSung shuddered, staring into the boss’s dark eyes, trying to be strong. “Boss, god knows I want you, but you’re recovering from surgery.” JungJae’s lips bloomed into a smile and WooSung was infinitely glad to see him looking happy again. “WooSung-ah, I was shot in the shoulder not the...” WooSung’s face colored slightly and not just from having a naked man pressed against him. “Boss, you know what I mean. You need to get healthy first.” JungJae leaned in to whisper in WooSung’s ear. “I’m feeling very healthy right now, trust me.” WooSung couldn’t help it, he laughed, letting the boss kiss him again. “ _Mmph_... I can’t let you do anything that might hurt yourself. I am your bodyguard.” JungJae chuckled, biting his ear. “Yah, you’re fired. Now take your clothes off.” WooSung was laughing again, but he didn’t comply. “Come on, boss, lets get you dry.” JungJae, getting toweled off by WooSung now, returned to being pensive. “Maybe SeungWon was right all along, maybe I do take too many chances.” WooSung helped him on with his black silk pajamas, shaking his head. “No, boss, SeungWon wasn’t right. You can’t change the way you operate. That’s like asking an artist to change the way he paints.” JungJae smiled up at him, boyish and bright. It was good to see that he wasn’t truly upset about the shower. “Or asking a boxer to change the way he boxes, right, WooSung-ah?” WooSung smiled back, amazed at the man in front of him yet again. His strength of character not to mention physical strength astounded him and made him fall deeper in love. He knew boxers that would be sidelined much longer for lesser injuries than the boss currently had. “Right, boss, you got it.” JungJae reached out to cup his chin with his large hand, mood changing once again. “WooSung-ah, I’m always letting my attraction to you cloud my judgement. I’m sorry for that. When this is all settled, you and I need to have a long talk ourselves.” WooSung’s stomach was tight at the thought of that talk. “Yes, boss.” 

JunYeol woke up early to shower and get ready to go and see the boss. Between yesterday afternoon and last night he’d slept a majority of the time and was now feeling so much more like himself. Dressed casually in black from head to toe, JunYeol slipped on a cap before heading out his door. He stopped at SeungWon’s room once again hoping to catch the older man for a status report that he could bring to the boss, finding the room just as empty as the previous evening. JunYeol gave a quick check to SeungWon’s office on his way down to the kitchen to pick up the boss’s breakfast, but had the same luck. “Morning, InJung-hyung. I’m here to pick up the boss’s breakfast.” InJung smiled to see him, just finishing up the packaging of the food. “I have it right here. You’re looking better this morning, sleep well?” JunYeol gave him a smile in return. “I did. I guess I was more tired than I thought. How’s the arm feeling, hyung?” InJung shrugged, leaning against the countertop behind him. “It’s the same, but don’t worry, I’m a fast healer.” JunYeol began to pick up the bags of food, pausing before he started to leave. “Have you seen SeungWon around lately? He’s not in his office or room.” InJung furrowed his brow, thinking. “The last time I saw him was yesterday after he visited the boss. He must be pretty busy with all the mess we had around here.” JunYeol nodded, eager to get to the boss. “Yeah, he must be doing all the clean up I guess. Thanks, hyung, see you later.”

WooSung met JunYeol at his car to help him with the bags. “Thanks, I’d hate to have to make two trips. How’s the boss doing? Any better?” WooSung avoided eye contact as they walked down the hallway towards the elevators. “No problem, I’m happy to help. He’s good, getting stronger by the minute.” JunYeol pressed the button for the fifth floor. “That’s good. Have you heard from SeungWon?” WooSung looked over at him, tilting his head. “SeungWon? Not since he was here to see the boss. Why, is something wrong?” JunYeol followed WooSung off the elevator, frown on his full lips. “I’m not sure yet.” JungJae, despite his trepidation about his upcoming talk, was thrilled to see JunYeol looking so healthy. “Yah, JunYeol, you look like your old self again, maybe better. Doesn’t he look great, WooSung-ah?” WooSung nodded, handing him a cup of InJung’s coffee. “He looks great, boss.” JunYeol snorted, rolling his eyes. “You’re looking pretty good yourself, boss.” WooSung served the boss his food while JunYeol stood by making small talk, accepting his own plate with a nod of thanks. “Excuse me, boss, I’ll wait outside to give you some privacy.” JungJae’s eyes flicked over to his bodyguard briefly and he nodded. “Thank you, WooSung-ah. Be sure to bring some food with you first.” WooSung half bowed, heading out the door with a plate of his own. “Yes, boss.” JunYeol was probably the only person he felt at ease leaving the boss with right now, knowing that the younger man would take good of care of him. JungJae waited until the door closed behind WooSung to begin.

JungJaes face took on a contemplative look, knowing this would be a hard conversation to have. “JunYeol-ah, we need to have a serious talk.” JunYeol set his chopsticks down, coming to the side of the bed and bowing deeply in respect. “I know we do, boss. I remember you telling me that a real man shouldn’t be afraid to admit when he’s wrong or sorry. So, let me just say right now how sorry I am for fucking up so badly lately. I have no excuse and I’ll do anything to make it up to you. Please, boss, just give me a chance to try.” JungJae furrowed his brow in confusion and cleared his throat. “JunYeol-ah, What the fuck are you talking about? You haven’t done anything wrong and stand up straight for Christ sake’s.” JunYeol shook his head, disagreeing. “Boss, if I had been sharper, more on the ball, you wouldn’t have been shot. It’s all my fault for letting that asshole grab me.” JungJae couldn’t help it, he was proud of the younger man. He was ready to admit to a perceived mistake like a man. Now it was his turn to do the same. “JunYeol-ah, I’m the one who owes you the apology.” JunYeol shook his head, ready to argue culpability. “No, boss, you have nothing to be sorry for.” JungJae put his hand up and any further argument died on JunYeol’s lips. “It was SeungHyun my masseur, JunYeol-ah. He’s the one that grabbed you. I should have stopped seeing him a long time ago, but I was being selfish. I’m sorry, JunYeol-ah, I’m sorry you ended up hurt by my careless behavior. I’m the one who needs to make it up to you.”

The younger man wouldn’t hear of it. “No apology necessary, Mr. Lee. Just keep getting better, that’s all I need.” JungJae rubbed his head affectionately, touched by his gesture of loyalty. “Yah, JunYeol-ah, sit down and eat before it gets cold.” Once they were finished, JunYeol cleared away the plates, falling right back into his regular duties without missing a beat. “More coffee, boss?” JungJae slid his cup across the tray table for JunYeol to fill. “Thank you. Tell me, JunYeol-ah, do you remember that day we went to Seosan?” JunYeol filled his cup, nodding his head. “Of course I do, boss.” JungJae took a moment to savor the taste of good coffee. “Do you know why we went there in the first place? Who I was paying my respects to?” JunYeol’s brows raised slightly at the question but his face remained impassive. “I’m assuming it was a family member since you told me you grew up there.” JungJae set his cup down, wishing for a cigarette to steady his nerves right now. “It was my sister.” JunYeol’s face looked respectful as ever. “I’m sorry, boss. I didn’t know you had a sister.” JungJae took a deep breath, pressing on. “Thank you, JunYeol-ah. She was very special to me but unfortunately due to some circumstances, we lost touch. Family is very important, JunYeol-ah, never forget that.” JunYeol remained impassive, listening to the boss intently like always. “Yes, boss.” JungJae cleared his throat, looking JunYeol in the eye. “When I get out of here I want you to come with me to Seosan so we can both pay our respects to her.” JunYeol folded his hand in front of himself, the picture of a respectful subordinate. “Of course, boss, whenever you like.” JungJae kept eye contact, more nervous than he’d been in years. “JunYeol-ah, your mother loved you more than anything in the world, never forget that.” JunYeol’s eyes clouded with confusion, not sure where the boss was going with this. “ _Boss_?” JungJae had to continue or he might never find the right words to. “JunYeol-ah, your mother was my my sister. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I was trying to protect you.” 

JunYeol’s hands dropped to his sides, his eyes looking vacant as he stared straight ahead without a word. JungJae worried that it was too soon after his ordeal to have told him. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed to stand up, he approached the younger man. “JunYeol-ah? JunYeol-ah? Say something... _anything._ ” JunYeol shook his head, mind racing with a million thoughts and half forgotten memories... vague recollections of a women with a familiar face. Times he’d rather forget, buried deep in his psyche, dredged up again suddenly in his mind, young and crying for a maternal figure where there was none. He started backing away from the boss, backing away from the memories of her. “No... no... no... _**no**_!” JungJae tried to follow him, but with his IV pole it made it next to impossible to catch the younger man’s swift feet. JunYeol broke out of the door and nearly knocked over a patient walking by. WooSung grabbed onto his arm, trying to slow him down. “JunYeol, what’s wrong?” The younger man shook him off, glaring in his direction as he sprinted towards the elevator. WooSung rushed into the boss’s room, surprised to find him pulling out his IV. “ _Boss_! What are you doing?” JungJae pointed to his bag, looking resolute. “I’m getting the fuck out of here. Now help me get dressed and call JungWoo. We need to find JunYeol before he does something stupid.” WooSung wavered, worried for the boss’s health. “But boss...” JungJae spoke softly, voice hardly a whisper. “WooSung-ah, he’s the only family I have left, please.” WooSung nodded, understanding completely. “Right away, boss.”

JunYeol pulled into the underground garage, parked his car and made a quick phone call. Riding the elevator up, he could barely remember the drive over his mind was so jumbled. Knocking on the apartment door, he couldn’t say how long it took for it to be opened. “You look like shit, come in.” InSung had been his friend for as long as he could remember. They’d met in the home for boys and instantly bonded over similar circumstances. They looked out for each other when they had no one else who would. When Lee JungJae came into JunYeol’s life, InSung was happy for him. He wanted his friend to have a good life. In turn, JunYeol had wanted to introduce InSung to the boss for quite some time now, but InSung didn’t want to ruin his friend’s good thing. JunYeol was planning on bringing him up anyway, then the shit had hit the fan and life had gone cockeyed. Now, with his world suddenly turned upside down, JunYeol turned to his most trusted friend for comfort. “I feel like shit. Wanna take a ride?” InSung folded his arms across his chest, cocking his head to the side. “Anyplace in particular?” JunYeol nodded, eyes hard. “Seosan.” InSung furrowed his brow. “What’s in Seosan?” JunYeol snorted, grabbing two beers from the fridge. “My mother.”


	16. What’s Past is Present

ByungHun riffled through SeungHyun’s room at the massage parlor, looking for clues as to where he might be hiding out. He thought he knew the younger man fairly well, or at least better than most and would be able to track him easily. However the task was proving much more arduous than ByungHun would like to admit, especially to his new employer. Mr. Lee’s patience was wearing extremely thin, which was never a good thing. This matter in particular seeming to vex him a tremendous amount more than just a betrayal of trust should warrant. Tossing the contents of a drawer aside, ByungHun sighed in frustration. The only thing he’d left behind were a few passports hidden in the false bottom of a drawer and a cache of ammunition stuffed inside the wall vent. Obviously, SeungHyun must have been in a hurry when he vacated the premises or he would have taken them with him. ByungHun stuffed everything into a backpack and made his way out of the building. He had no desire to have to do damage control in the way of killing any of the other masseurs who weren’t involved in this mess. The less attention he brought to this place right now, the better, just in case SeungHyun had any inkling of returning for his stash. Of course ByungHun wasn’t so naive that he thought it would be his only one. SeungHyun was clever, more clever than they had given him credit for, that was certain. Even Lee JaeHan had underestimated him, and that was saying a lot. 

Dr. Han had caught wind of JungJae’s plan to check himself out and stood in his room vehemently trying to dissuade him. “Mr. Lee, as your surgeon, I can’t in good conscience, allow you to just walk out of this hospital two days after such a life threatening ordeal. Perhaps you don’t understand the magnitude of the situation, you needed to be resuscitated. I don’t feel comfortable with you being on your own just yet. You’re lungs...” JungJae let out a frustrated sigh, gesturing to JungWoo who had arrived just before the doctor had. “Yah, shut him up already. He’s giving me a headache.” Without hesitation, JungWoo pulled out his revolver, pointing it directly at Dr. Han’s head effectively shutting him up. The young nurse from last night gasped at the sight and cowered in the corner of the room behind where WooSung was packing up the boss’s things. JungJae’s nerves were frazzled at this point, anxious to get moving and find his nephew. “Yah, WooSung, get that bitch out of here before she needs to be resuscitated.” WooSung obediently turned to the nurse and ushered her outside the room. JungJae stood looking at Dr. Han, JungWoo still with his gun drawn and pointed at him. “I appreciate what you’ve done for me, Doctor, but I’m leaving. If you really want to help me, get me some pain medicine to take with me.” Dr. Han nodded, stepping around JungWoo cautiously. “At least let me get you a sling to keep your arm immobile so you can heal properly.” JungJae acquiesced, sitting on the bed while WooSung helped him on with his shoes. “Fine, but make it quick. I have important business to attend to.” The Boss was settled in a wheelchair for the trip to the car with JungWoo pushing him out the door ten minutes later, arm secured by a sling. Dr. Han grabbed WooSung’s arm on his way out, shoving his card into the bodyguard’s hand. “Watch his breathing, WooSung. He’s still not out of the woods yet. Call me and I’ll come by to check on him if he’ll let me.” WooSung bowed in thanks before hurrying to catch up to the boss. “Thank you, Doctor, I will.” 

The ride to Seosan was a wild one, with InSung doing the driving and JunYeol doing most of the drinking. InSung didn’t hold back, pressing the accelerator to the floor and burning up the miles at top speed. JunYeol stood beside him with arms extended, whooping into the wind, bottle of vodka clutched in one hand. “ _Yah! InSung... I’m fucking flying!_ ” InSung laughed, tugging on his shirt sleeve. “ _Sit the fuck down before you fall out!_ ” JunYeol sat, leaning over toward InSung with the bottle. “Take a drink.” InSung pushed him away as gently as he could. “Sit in your seat and buckle up. Let me drive so I don’t crack up this fancy car of yours.” JunYeol sat back, buckling himself into his seat, his full lips forming a pout before he took a healthy drink from the bottle. “Who fucking cares? It’s just a car.” InSung snorted, turning his head briefly to look over at him. “Your boss might care. I don’t feel like dying at Lee JaeJung’s hands.” JunYeol started laughing uncontrollably now and InSung was really beginning to get worried. Even more so than he already was. “I think you’ve had enough for now.” JunYeol shook his head, mouth spread in a wide yet twisted grin. “See, that’s where you’re dead wrong. I may never have enough again.” InSung’s stomach was in knots to hear the raw pain in his friend’s voice. “JunYeol... maybe this isn’t such a good idea.” JunYeol was looking straight ahead now, face a complete blank. “Just drive the fucking car, InSung. I don’t remember asking for your advice.” InSung’s hands gripped the wheel in a death grip, he sympathized with the pain his friend was going through, but shouldn’t have to take his shit for it. Hell, he had his own pain with regard to his parents that he had dealt with. JunYeol wasn’t alone in that regard. InSung pulled the car over to the side of the road, twenty minutes outside of SeoSan, enough was enough. 

“Yah, InSung, what the fuck are you stopping for?” InSung slammed the driver’s side door behind him as he stepped away from the car. “Drive yourself to Seosan, I don’t need your shit.” JunYeol flipped over the side of the car, forgetting to open his door he was moving so quickly to chase after him, face planting in the dirt. “ _InSung, wait!_ ” InSung was there with a hand extended to help him up, shaking his head. “I told you you’ve had enough.” JunYeol brushed himself off, leaning against the side of the car. “InSung, don’t leave me. I really need you right now.” InSung leaned beside him, reaching inside the car for the bottle of vodka to take a drink. “I think you’d better think about this some more before you go through with it.” JunYeol kept looking forward, eyes hard and unyielding while he lit a cigarette, passing the pack to his friend. “Remember what we promised each other when we ran away from that shit-hole of a home for boys?” InSung nodded, taking another bracing drink from the bottle. “Of course I do, but your life is so different now. Why go back and seek revenge when you’re doing so well?” JunYeol finally turned to look at his friend, and when he did InSung could see the tears glistening in his eyes. “She’s dead, InSung, my mother died before I even got the chance to fucking make that decision.” InSung wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. “JunYeol, it’s better this way, trust me. Now you can finally let it go and get on with your life.” JunYeol shook his head, tossing the cigarette onto the ground half finished. Then he buried his face in his friend’s neck, seeking solace. “My whole fucking life is a lie, InSung, a fucking lie.” InSung stroked his hair, letting the bottle drop to the ground. “You need to let the past go, I had really hoped you already had.” JunYeol pulled back to look into his eyes. “My past is my present, there’s no escaping it.”

“JungWoo... _cigarettes_.” When the driver handed a pack to the boss in the backseat WooSung shot him a death glare beside him in the front seat. “ _Yah, yah, yah... WooSung-ah_... stop staring at JungWoo’s ear and toss me a lighter.” WooSung frowned as he turned towards the boss. “Boss, should you really...” JungJae’s eyebrow raised as he leaned forward, cigarette poised between his lips. “Light it for me then.” WooSung dug his lighter out of his pocket while JungWoo shot him a side eye as he drove along, knowing better than to overstep his bounds especially in front of someone else. “Yes, boss.” JungJae settled back, inhaling a large lungful and coughing out smoke immediately afterwards. WooSung sat with clenched fists through every inhale and exhale, wondering in the back of his mind if the boss was trying to torture him just a little for being overprotective. “JungWoo, where the fuck has SeungWon been hiding himself? He’s not answering his phone.” JungWoo kept his eyes on the road while he answered. “I haven’t seen much of him lately, boss. Not since ByungHun made a fool of him.” JungJae tossed his phone onto the seat beside himself, annoyed look on his already strained looking face. “ _God damnit_ , I could really use that petite bastard right now. JungWoo, take me straight to Itaewon.” JungWoo exchanged a questioning look with WooSung. “Itaewon?” The boss glared at the back of his driver’s head, his fuse shorter than usual. “Yah, is there an echo in here? I said take me to fucking Itaewon.” WooSung ventured a look into the backseat, turning slightly to do so. “What’s in Itaewon, boss?” JungJae flicked his eyes over to him briefly. “A specialist.” When the boss turned his head back to look out the window, WooSung knew that was all he’d get out of him. Gone was the light banter from the hospital when they were alone, the boss was being all business now. 

JungWoo pulled the car into a spot on the street, WooSung practically jumping out before the car came to a complete stop to open the back door for the boss and help him out. There was no way he was being left at curbside while the boss went in to see this specialist, whoever they might be. JungWoo had come around to stand beside them by now, also ready to accompany them inside. The boss looked from man to man, eyes settling on his driver. “JungWoo, you wait here and see if you can find out where the fuck SeungWon is.” Next, the boss turned to his bodyguard and gestured for him to follow. “Let’s go.” WooSung walked beside the boss towards the building in front of them, holding the door as the boss walked through, and catching up at the elevator. When he did, JungJae was leaning against the back wall of the elevator looking more pale than he had moments before from the brisk pace he had maintained. It cut WooSung to the quick to see him suffering in any way. “ _Boss_...” JungJae ignored the obvious caring tone in his bodyguard’s voice, maintaining his businesslike persona. “Fourth floor.” WooSung furrowed his brow momentarily then turned to punch the fourth floor button, his back remaining turned away from the boss for the length of the ride. WooSung knew the boss preferred it that way and it was so much easier than watching him struggle.

InSung, back behind the wheel now, drove at a much safer pace with the top back in place. “Yah, JunYeol, tell me what’s going on with you so I can help.” JunYeol was reclining back in his seat, staring up at the ceiling much calmer now. “My mother, she has a brother.” InSung cocked an eyebrow at the new information. “Did he try to contact you or something?” JunYeol snorted, keeping his eyes trained on the ceiling as he thought back to the day he’d first met the boss. “Yeah, seven years ago.” InSung furrowed his brow in confusion. “I don’t understand. Then why are you suddenly so upset?” JunYeol turned his head to look at his friend as he drove. “Her brother is Lee JungJae.” InSung nearly drove into the guardrail he was so taken by surprise. “He’s... you mean the guy you’ve been working for all these years, _that_ Lee JungJae?” JunYeol turned back to look up at the ceiling once more. “The same.” InSung was shaking his head, face still registering shock. “ _Jesus._ ” JunYeol closed his eyes, letting out a large exhale of breath. “Fucking right.” InSung followed the exit towards Seosan, glancing over at JunYeol. “So now what?” JunYeol sat up to look around. “I wish I knew.” InSung pulled over on the street to park not far from where JunYeol had been shot the last time. “Did he give you a reason why he never told you before? Why she dumped you in the first place?” JunYeol pulled out his cigarettes, taking one out of the pack before passing it over to his friend. “He told me it was to protect me, which I can believe. He also said that she loved me more than anything in the world, which we all know is total bullshit.” InSung reached over placing a hand on his shoulder in comfort. “Now that we’re here, what do you want to do?” JunYeol reached into the glove compartment to pull out two guns. “We came all this way, we might as well pay my loving mother a visit.” 

JungJae stopped in front of an unmarked door, ringing the bell twice. WooSung was so busy worrying about the boss’s health that he almost missed the door opening. “Tell him Lee JungJae is here to see him.” The boss stepped inside and WooSung was quick to follow, afraid he’d be left waiting in the hallway while the boss conducted his business. “Lee JungJae, it’s been a while. To what do I owe this distinct honor?” JungJae approached the man who had just entered the room, serious expression on his face. “Hyungnim, I need your help.” MinJong’s eyes rested on WooSung momentarily before he nodded. “Let’s talk in my private office.” JungJae began to follow after him with WooSung on his heels. “MinJong gestured to a small seating area and placed a glass of good scotch on the table. “This one is new. What happened to the last one, Gook something?” JungJae gestured to WooSung with his good arm. “GookSoo was killed months ago by a sniper attack. Kim MinJong meet Jung WooSung, his replacement. Feel free to speak in front of him, I trust him fully.” MinJong nodded at WooSung who bowed in his direction. If the boss was showing him enough respect to call him hyungnim then he knew he needed to follow suit. “Already having the boss’s trust, you must be something special. Although, judging by the shape he’s in, you can’t be _that_ special.” WooSung furrowed his brow, hackles raising at the obvious dig. The boss stepped in before he could answer, raising his hand to put a stop to any further discourse. “Yah, hyungnim, it wasn’t WooSung’s fault. Let it be, please.” MinJong directed his attention back to the boss without missing a beat. “If you say so, JungJae. What can I do for you? You only come here when you’re out of other options so I assume it must be important.”

JungJae sank into a seat, looking drained suddenly. “It’s the biggest favor I’ve ever asked from you.” MinJong took a sip from his own drink, nodding his head. “When I heard that you had gotten shot I assumed it must be Lee JaeHan. Was I wrong?” JungJae took a long bracing drink of scotch before answering. “No, actually it was SeungWoo.” MinJong sat back, looking disgusted. “I can’t say that I’m surprised. I’m sorry, but I never trusted him.” JungJae set his now empty glass down and let out an exasperated breath. “Hyungnim, I need you to take out Lee JaeHan for me as soon as possible.” WooSung turned to stare at the boss, but kept his mouth shut. If MinJong was as surprised as the bodyguard, he certainly didn’t show it. “Why now after all this time?” JungJae sat back, pained expression on his face. “Everything’s changed now. I’m not sure who I can trust while JaeHan is still in operation. He’s also a major threat to JunYeol.” MinJong pulled out a pack of cigarettes, offering one to the boss while he listened. “How is your nephew?” JungJae placed a cigarette between his lips and turned to WooSung for a light. “He’s missing at the moment. I told him about his mother and he ran. Probably to his friend’s... Jo InSung.” MinJong sighed, shaking his head. “I told you to let me train him years ago.” JungJae stood, swaying on his feet slightly causing WooSung to steady him by holding onto his arm. “Hyungnim, please, now is not the time. Let me know your progress and thank you for this.” MinJong walked them to the door, giving JungJae a hug. “Take care of yourself. You look a little pale.” 

The boss was very pale on the elevator ride down... pale and exhausted looking. He was so tired that he didn’t argue over WooSung practically supporting his weight during the entire trip to the lobby. “Boss... you need to take a rest. It’s too soon for all of this.” JungJae let his eyes close as the elevator descended, comforted by the warmth of WooSung’s slightly larger body beside him. “I’ll rest when I’m dead, WooSung-ah.” WooSung frowned over at him as the elevator doors opened. “Boss, don’t say things like that.” JungJae straightened up to walk out on his own power. “There’s no rest for the wicked, you know that, WooSung-ah.” WooSung hurried to keep up with the suddenly lively older man. “Boss, can I ask you a question?” JungJae turned to look at him, brow raised. “About Kim MinJong?” WooSung nodded, eyes showing his surprise. “How did you know?” JungJae paused before the car, waiting. “I could read it on your face and I think I’m getting to know how your mind works by now.” WooSung was quick to open the car door for him, cheeks tinted red from the boss’s words. Before he could close it behind him, the boss called out to him. “WooSung-ah, join me in the back so we can talk.” WooSung climbed in next to him while the boss gave JungWoo instructions not to InSung’s address but to drive to Seosan. WooSung looked over at him, questioning look in his eyes. “Boss, what happened to going to JunYeol’s friend’s place?” The boss held out his phone for WooSung to see. “Change of plans. I had a tracking device placed in JunYeol’s car. He’s on his way to Seosan. Ask me what you wanted to know, we’ve got time.” WooSung nodded, handing him back his phone. By the time WooSung looked over at the boss again he was slumped back against the seat with his eyes closed. WooSung felt his chest tighten with worry, wanting to brush his hair back from his face and tell him it would be alright. All he could do for now was watch over him and be there for whatever he needed. Hopefully the boss would get some rest on the trip to Seosan. 

“How long before we arrive in Seosan?” ByungHun glanced over at his boss, unhappy to have him riding shotgun but not nearly stupid enough to voice it. “About twenty minutes or so.” JaeHan let out a huff of frustration. “And you’re certain that he’ll be here?” ByungHun chuckled, trying to add a little levity into the heavy atmosphere. “As certain as I can be with SeungHyun.” JaeHan scowled over at him. “I wouldn’t take things so lightly if I were you. I haven’t been overly impressed with your job performance thus far. You might want to, I don’t know, try to appease your employer by seeming more confident. Completing an assignment would be nice as well.” ByungHun clutched the wheel that much tighter. “Yes, boss. You’re right, boss.” JaeHan lit a cigarette, blowing smoke out the window. “Just remember I’m only here for one of two things... to watch SeungHyun die, or, if you fail miserably again, to watch you.” ByungHun wondered if he should just do himself a favor and drive into oncoming traffic. “Yes, boss, understood. I won’t let you down.” JaeHan’s expression was grim. “See that you don’t. I’m counting on you for more than just this troublesome task. When I brought you on board it was with the intention of bridging the gap between my former colleague’s and my organizations. However, if you aren’t even up to something as mundane as an elimination, then perhaps I’ve put my faith where it doesn’t belong.” ByungHun chose his words carefully, being as diplomatic as possible. “You have my word that I’ll be the one to eliminate SeungHyun. You’ve put your faith in the right man, trust me, boss. I’ll get the job done.” JaeHan merely looked away. “Trust is given away all too freely. I don’t enjoy disappointment, ByungHun. I should think that would be clear to you by now.”

“I’ve been here before. I just didn’t know it was... _her._ ” InSung stood beside JunYeol both of them staring at the unmarked locker. “How are you feeling?” JunYeol let out a breath of air. “Not exactly the confrontation I was hoping for.” InSung pat him on the back. “Why don’t I give you a minute to sort out your feelings? I’ll be outside if you need me.” JunYeol looked over at him, uneasy look in his eyes. “You don’t need to do that.” InSung gave his shoulder a squeeze. “You’ll be fine and I’ll be right outside.” JunYeol stood there staring at this stranger’s final resting place, anger abated for the moment at least, trying to get a handle on his spiraling life. His thoughts naturally turned to the last time he’d been there with the boss. He couldn’t help but wonder if the way that Lee JungJae had treated him all these years wasn’t out of some kind of familial obligation he felt towards his late sister, and not because he saw something unique in JunYeol character. That thought hurt more than being abandoned. Having the boss think of him as some obligation would destroy everything JunYeol had built up. All sense of self worth would be obliterated. “Now _this_ is a touching scene. Are you shedding tears for her?” The voice was too familiar to him, deep and somewhat raspy as it was. JunYeol wasted no time, whipping around quickly, gun out and ready to fire. SeungHyun stood smirking at him, InSung held tightly in front like a human shield with a gun pointed to his temple. “Well, this is awkward.”


	17. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me some real trouble. I hope you find it an enjoyable read. Happy holidays to you all! ❤️

Driving along at a decent pace, JungWoo was making excellent time on the road to Seosan. The boss seemed to have drifted off to sleep which, in WooSung’s opinion, was probably exactly what he needed right now. JungWoo lit a cigarette, cracking the driver’s side window to allow for ventilation before offering the pack to WooSung. The bodyguard leaned forward in his seat, hissing out as quietly as he could so that he didn’t disturb the slumbering boss beside him. “ _Put that out while you’re still in the car._ ” JungWoo cocked a brow, hazarding a look at his agitated face in the rear view mirror. “Who died and made you boss?” WooSung clenched his teeth, trying not to get too visibly upset. JungWoo’s choice of words , however, set his teeth on edge. “That’s not good for the boss’s lungs, put it out.” JungWoo furrowed his brow, checking to see if the boss was still asleep in the mirror. “But he was smoking. Since when do you make these decisions for the boss?” WooSung’s hands tightened into fists involuntarily, his voice growing harsher. “Put it out, JungWoo, before I put it out for you.” JungWoo took one last deep drag before tossing the remainder out the window. “ _Jesus_... what’s your fucking problem?” WooSung narrowed his eyes, preparing to let the driver know just exactly what his problem was at the moment when the boss groaned behind him. Leaning back in the seat once more, WooSung’s full attention was back on the man beside him. “Boss? Are you in pain?” JungJae’s lips parted slightly as he nodded his head. WooSung dug out the pain medication that Dr. Han had given them, retrieving a water bottle from the front seat and opening it for him. “Take this, boss, it’ll help.” JungJae swallowed only one of the two pain pills that WooSung had held out to him. “I need to stay sharp. I can’t let myself get too foggy.” WooSung sighed, knowing he would never be able to convince him otherwise. “Get some more rest, boss, please.” JungJae let his eyes slip closed once more and WooSung felt a great sense of relief. All of his anger at JungWoo was gone, replaced by his concern for the boss. Sitting back, WooSung allowed himself to take a much needed breath, only to have it was stolen from him in the next moment by the feeling the boss’s larger hand covering his own on the seat beside him.

“Let him go, you sick fuck.” SeungHyun’s smirk grew wider at JunYeol’s words, and he only increased his chokehold upon the struggling InSung all the more. “Is that anyway to greet an old friend? I’m starting to get the feeling that you didn’t enjoy our time together as much as I did.” JunYeol struggled to keep his emotions in check, knowing that this was the man who had kidnapped him and caused the chain reaction which had ended up with the boss being wounded so severely. If InSung wasn’t in harm’s way, he wouldn’t have thought twice about firing his gun at the son of a bitch. “Yeah, I loved every minute of it. Why don’t you let him go so you and I can reminisce?” SeungHyun’s eyes were sparkling with mirth, he was enjoying this back and forth too much. “As fun as that sounds, I prefer to keep your pretty boyfriend close to me.” InSung tried to flinch away at the feel of SeungHyun’s tongue on his face, licking a wet stripe over his cheek. JunYeol saw red, his anger back at full force once again. How dare this motherfucker take liberties with InSung like that. “ _Don’t... JunYeol... he’ll kill you. I.. I’m alright._ ” SeungHyun was laughing now watching the two of them interacting in this way because of his actions. “This is very entertaining. It’s rather funny when you think about it. How one bastard son can affect so many lives. No wonder your uncle was always so tense when he’d come to visit me. He had your pitiful existence weighing on his shoulders.” JunYeol visibly tensed to hear his internal fears voiced in such a way. InSung, knowing him better than anybody could see the wheels turning in his mind even from his constricted position. “Don’t listen to him, JunYeol , he’s... ugh...” SeungHyun applied even more pressure to InSung’s throat to stop him from speaking. JunYeol’s eyes narrowed, ready to pounce. His thoughts only on InSung now. “ _Let him fucking go, now!_ ”

“I’m curious about something.” JaeHan looked over as ByungHun parked the car on a remote side street, cocking a condescending brow in question. “Are you? And what, _pray tell_ , might that be exactly?” ByungHun turned to him with an enigmatic smile upon his lips. “When you had SeungHyun in position that day months back firing down on Lee JungJae’s men, why didn’t you just take him out? SeungHyun could easily have drilled both him and JunYeol before they even knew what hit them. So why didn’t you give the order? Why let them live?” JaeHan sighed as he unbuckled his seatbelt. “I have my reasons and frankly, they don’t really concern you. Your job right now is to track down SeungHyun and eliminate him. If I were you, I’d stop being so curious and start being more efficient.” ByungHun shrugged, stepping out of the car and onto the curb. “Just making friendly conversation, that’s all.” JaeHan spoke over the roof of the car, eyes steely. “I am not your friend nor do I enjoy making conversation with you, friendly or otherwise.” ByungHun chuckled, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. “And if the feeling were mutual?” JaeHan rolled his eyes, pulling out his own pack of cigarettes as he did so. “I would expect nothing less from a subordinate such as yourself. Shall we move on or is there some other mundane issue you wish to discuss in the hopes of avoiding the completion of your assignment? An assignment, I might add, which should never have gotten so out of hand.” ByungHun moved to the back of the car to retrieve his rifle from the trunk. “I think that just about covers it. But, I wouldn’t have to be doing this assignment in the first place if you had kept SeungHyun in line. That, Mr. Lee, is all on you.” 

JungWoo pulled into a spot across from JunYeol’s car. “Where do you suppose he is?” JungJae sighed, allowing WooSung to help him from the car. Although he’d only taken one of his pain pills earlier, it was still strong enough to make him feel slightly lightheaded. He would never admit that to WooSung however, not right now anyway. “There’s only one place he could be. Let’s go.” WooSung walked beside the boss down the sidewalk while JungWoo stayed a pace behind. “Is this where you got ambushed by that sniper?” JungJae nodded, gesturing behind them. “Back there in front of the restaurant. Bastard was perched up on the opposite rooftop. We never even stood a chance.” WooSung looked back, trying to envision what had happened. “So what would bring JunYeol back here?” JungJae pointed to the hill in front of them. “His mother, JunYeol came to see his mother.” WooSung placed a tentative hand upon his shoulder noticing a wobble in his step. “You alright, boss?” JungJae shook his head. “Not really, WooSung-ah, but once we find JunYeol I’ll be better.” WooSung gave him an encouraging smile. “It must be a good sign if he came here to see her.” JungJae placed a cigarette in his mouth and when WooSung didn’t move to light it for him, he turned to JungWoo who did so without hesitation, although he avoided eye contact with WooSung while he did so. Coughing violently after the first few puffs, JungJae seemed to be mulling over WooSung’s words. “I don’t know if it’s a good sign or not. He looked so upset when he left the hospital, it’s hard for even me to say what he might be thinking.” 

“Or what? You’ll shoot me?” SeungHyun was laughing now outright, neither his grip on InSung nor his gun ever faltering. “This isn’t my first go round. Try it and see, you’d both be dead before the bullet made its way out of the chamber. This is my _job_ , I’m a _professional_. If I want you dead, you are. How’s the arm? Still give you trouble when it rains?” JunYeol knew what he was doing, knew he was taunting him so that he’d do something rash. The problem was, his emotions were already so over the top, he really was getting to him. First the boss’s confession, now InSung being in such dire straits because of him. It was almost more than JunYeol could bear. He wanted to unload his entire chamber in SeungHyun’s head. He wanted to slash his throat and watch him bleed out. Instead, he took a deep breath and tried to think about all the lessons that the boss had ever taught him. He needed to get a grip if InSung was going to make it out alive. “Shit, that was you on that rooftop? You barely nicked me.” SeungHyun’s lips quirked up at the corners, he knew his target well. He could see him struggling to keep a lid on his emotions, so much like his uncle right down to the beads of sweat on his neck. “I can see that your uncle has taught you well. Although I also know how wound up he could get, and I’m seeing those same characteristics in you now. We’re _very_ close. He really used to enjoy taking his stress out on me...” He paused to quirk his mouth into a lascivious smirk. “ _vigorously_. I don’t mind telling you he was not only one of my best clients, but one of the best lovers I’ve ever had. _Pity he has to die._ ” 

MinJong didn’t waste much time once JungJae had left his offices, already thinking of his best plan of action. “Yah, TaeHyun, get me the schematics of the Lee compound.” TaeHyun appeared before him, questioning look in his sharp eyes. “Which Lee compound, sir?” MinJong rolled his eyes, so much for being a genius. “You punk, _Lee JaeHan’s_. Why would I ask for the other one?” TaeHyun shrugged, turning to head to his computer. “No idea, you’re the boss.” MinJong sighed, the kid was good at his job, but a smartass for sure. “Just get me the schematics without the back talk.” TaeHyun began typing away on his keyboard to find the information needed. “How soon do you need this?” MinJong stood behind him, cigarette poised between his lips. “As soon as possible. Make this our number one priority.” TaeHyun looked over his shoulder back at his boss. “We doing reconnaissance work?” MinJong shook his head, lighting his cigarette and inhaling deeply. “Hit job.” TaeHyun nodded, proceeding to search for the information. “I’ll make sure to get as detailed a schematic as I can then. Shouldn’t we put eyes on the target as well?” MinJong agreed, giving him the go ahead. “Send JunHo but tell him to make sure he’s not seen by anyone.” TaeHyun was already texting the information. “Who _is_ the target?” MinJong turned to head back to his private office. “Lee JaeHan.” The only indication that TaeHyun was surprised was the slight hesitance of his fingers as he texted JunHo his assignment, his face remained a blank. They’d killed lots of men in lots of high positions over the years, it was nothing new.

“If I had realized how much trouble you’d be, I never would have offered you a position in my organization. Your insubordination is unacceptable and frankly, tiresome. Perhaps your former employer found your macho postering entertaining, but I find it pathetic and weak. Either you start to behave in a manner according to your position or you’ll soon find yourself...” ByungHun couldn’t help it, he raised his rifle and pointed it at his employer. “Fired?” JaeHan’s glare could have cut through iron. He pushed the muzzle away from himself clearly even more unamused than he already had been. “Don’t test me, ByungHun. You might have been able to get away with these types of juvenile antics with JungJae, but I’ll drop you like a fly.” ByungHun allowed his boss to get a few steps in front of him before he started to walk down the sidewalk as well. _Not If I don’t drop you first._ “Are you coming?” ByungHun picked up his pace to join his boss, shouldering his rifle. “Right away, Mr. Lee.” JaeHan side eyed ByungHun as he fell in step beside him. “Where exactly do you think SeungHyun would be in this god forsaken town?” ByungHun kept his tone business like. No sense riling JaeHan anymore right now. “The way I see it he’s here for a reason. He must have stashed some ammunition and most probably a passport or two somewhere the last time he was here.” JaeHan grunted, mulling it over. “ _Conniving bitch_ , planned to betray me all along.” ByungHun raised his brows, face thoughtful. “In his line of work, you can’t be too careful.” JaeHan stopped walking to regard ByungHun closely. “Are you justifying his betrayal now?” ByungHun shook his head. “Not justifying, I can just understand wanting a backup plan in case things go sour. Where did he visit when you sent him here besides the rooftop?” JaeHan narrowed his eyes as realization struck. “The cemetery.” ByungHun began walking again. “Let’s try there first.” 

Mentioning the boss in such a way had the desired effect. Although JunYeol was an emotional mess right now, his feelings for Lee JungJae hadn’t changed one bit. His concern mostly with those feelings being reciprocated, but irregardless of that fact, he’d still lay his life down for the man, no questions asked. From what JunYeol had been able to observe both during his captivity and today, this SeungHyun was a smug fucker who needed to be taken down several pegs, and he knew just how to do it. Lunging forward with his trusty leather blackjack in one hand and his knife in the other, JunYeol went for an all out assault. SeungHyun was sharp, but he never figured on being attacked so low, howling in pain from the strap’s stinging blow to his calf and the blade’s deep cut. InSung had seen it coming, watching JunYeol’s every move with knowing eyes, and adding a dig of his own to the assassin’s midsection with his elbow before hitting the deck. SeungHyun’s pistol discharged into the ceiling while JunYeol scrambled to retrieve his own and try and keep the upper hand. “ _You fucking little bastard!_ You’re only prolonging the inevitable and making it worse for you _and_ your boyfriend.” JunYeol held his gun out, aiming right at SeungHyun with the steadiest of hands. “Drop it or you’ll die slowly.” 

The two groups converging upon the cemetery met along the pathway to MiHi’s resting place, both surprised to see each other there. JaeHan approached his former associate warily, trying to appear less annoyed to see him there than he was. “JungJae, when did you get released? While I commend your sense of duty, you don’t look at all well enough to be out and about like this, much less paying your respects to family members.” JungJae half smiled, taking in the rifle that ByungHun was carrying and trying to assess the situation in a split seconds time. “I’m feeling fine, don’t you worry. What brings you here and so heavily armed?” JaeHan glanced back at ByungHun as if he’d forgotten he was there. “Oh, well, we were actually looking to tie up a loose end. ByungHun thinks that loose end might be here.” JungJae furrowed his brow, easily surmising just who that _lose end_ might be from the conversation he’d had with ByungHun at the hospital. Everyone turned towards the charnel house as a muffled shot rang out, JungJae immediately looking to his bodyguard. “ _WooSung-ah_...” The bodyguard was already moving forward. “Stay here, boss, I’ll check it out.” ByungHun was on his heels, shotgun already raised. “I’m coming too.” JungJae turned to JungWoo, ready to give him orders on how to proceed, but the driver was nowhere to be found. JaeHan stood by his side, much closer than he previously had been, taking his good arm in his own. “Let’s get you out of harm’s way.” JungJae shook him off, feet moving towards where he was sure he’d find JunYeol. “I’m going in, you can stay if you want to.” 

WooSung would have just burst through the doorway to the charnel house if ByungHun hadn’t pulled him back by the shirt sleeve. Keeping his voice as well as his body low, ByungHun reprimanded him. “Are you trying to get yourself killed? You can’t just go charging in especially without a weapon drawn. Did you forget everything I ever taught you?” WooSung was frowning at him. “I’m not concerned with myself right now.” ByungHun rolled his eyes. “Obviously. Do you know what kind of highly trained marksman you were just barrel-assing in on? You wouldn’t even see it coming and you’d be dead before you even hit the ground.” WooSung narrowed his eyes, tugging his arm away from ByungHun’s grasp. “JunYeol might be in there.” ByungHun exhaled a weary breath, nodding his head. “Follow my lead, and for Christ sakes, draw your weapon.” When ByungHun looked inside he saw JunYeol with his back to the wall pointing his gun at SeungHyun who, in turn, had his back to the doorway and was pointing his own gun at another man lying in between them on the ground. Carefully raising his rifle, ByungHun took aim. The shot rang out and ByungHun stumbled back into WooSung’s body nearly knocking him over as well. Confused at first until he saw the crimson pool forming on ByungHun’s lower left side, WooSung quickly dragged him out. “ _ByungHun_...” Smiling through gritted teeth, ByungHun winked. “ _I... told you... JunYeol was capable of getting me... killed_.” Before WooSung could answer him, the boss had already entered the charnel house without him. A myriad of conflicting emotions crossed WooSung’s features. He didn’t want to leave ByungHun like this, but the boss needed him right now. “Shit.” ByungHun’s eyes were getting glassy, but he still managed a smile. “ _Go, you big ape_.”

All hell was breaking out inside the charnel house once WooSung got inside, ByungHun’s rifle in hand. SeungHyun was now pointing his gun directly at the boss from about a foot away. “I’m going to miss you, JungJae. You were always so caring to me. You made it _seem_ as if you were in it for more than just the sex, like you _really_ had feelings for me. It was a nice change.” JungJae stared right back at his former masseur and one time lover. “What makes you think I was only pretending?” SeungHyun snorted, adding an eye roll for good measure. “Don’t try to pull that psychological bullshit on me, JungJae. I won’t fall for it. Besides, you’re as good as dead to me now, or you soon will be.” WooSung raised the rifle, ready to blow this bastard’s head off. “ _Drop it... now!_ ” SeungHyun sent a smirk his way, completely ignoring his request. “I think _you’d_ better drop it or you’ll end up like your friend, ByungHun.” JungWoo stepped out of the shadows, rifle drawn. “Drop it, WooSung, or I’ll shoot so many holes in your boss’s lungs he won’t be able to breathe, let alone smoke.” WooSung begrudgingly lowered his weapon, wondering how he’d get the chance to take a crack at JungWoo with his fists. JungJae eyed SeungHyun calmly, as if he were in this position every day. “Let JunYeol and InSung leave. They have nothing to do with this.” SeungHyun shook his head, directing his attention to the two younger men who were now standing side by side in front of MiHi’s locker. “I want them to stay. It’s so rare that family gets to spend time together these days and this will be your last opportunity.” WooSung was getting more and more tense with every word that SeungHyun spoke, his hands clenching into fists and his jaw tightening. The boss noticed it of course, gesturing for him to stay put with his hand.

WooSung’s struggle with control did not escape SeungHyun’s keen powers of observation as well. His lips turned up into a wicked smirk as he moved to stand directly in front of the bodyguard, taunting him by waving his pistol in his face. “You must be Gook Soo’s replacement. You’re a large one, aren’t you? You know what they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. I think I’ll save you until last, let you watch the other three die before I _blow... your... brains... out_.” WooSung’s reflexes were lightning quick, reacting without thinking with a right jab to SeungHyun’s face which unexpectedly knocked him for a loop and consequently broke his nose. “ _Jesus.. ow... shit!_ ” JungWoo hesitated for just a split second, just enough time for WooSung to tug the boss out of the line of fire and for JunYeol to dive forward, knocking him off balance. By this time SeungHyun had regained his footing, much tougher than he looked despite the slash to his shin and broken nose. Blood streaming down into his mouth and eyes already turning black, he stumbled forward to retrieve the rifle that JungWoo had dropped. “ _Enough of this bullshit! I’ve fucking had it with every single one of you!_ ” Taking aim at WooSung, SeungHyun’s face was not only battered but brutal looking in its intent. “I changed my mind, I’m killing you first, you son of a fucking bitch.” WooSung stood his ground, making himself as large as possible to shield the boss as best as he could, ready to die protecting him if need be. He faced the assassin head on, no trace of fear or remorse to be seen on his features. The only thought weighing heavily upon him was the boss’s safety after he was gone. SeungHyun’s head was abruptly propelled backwards followed by his body, the rifle falling to the ground beside him almost as if in slow motion. WooSung turned to the entrance of the charnel house, shocked to see who was standing there. “ _ByungHun?_ ” The older man winked halfheartedly, slumping down against the wall clutching his side. “You’re welcome.”


	18. Broken Alliances

Before WooSung could even fathom what had just happened, the boss reached down to pick up ByungHun’s discarded pistol, took the three steps to bring himself closer to JungWoo and shot him in the head at point blank range. “There’s nothing worse than a fucking traitor.” JaeHan stood in the doorway assessing the scene. “I see that lose end has been taken care of quite nicely, good. I hope he wasn’t too much trouble.” JungJae turned to him, dropping the pistol onto the ground. “Your man is wounded, JaeHan, you need to get him medical attention right away. If you don’t, I will, he just saved my life.” JaeHan glanced over at ByungHun where he half lie on the ground with WooSung attempting to stem the bleeding. “I suppose I should.” JungJae moved closer to the other crime boss, frown upon his face. “JaeHan, if ByungHun doesn’t receive the medical care he needs, you can just forget about us making any kind of alliance.” JaeHan bowed his head slightly in acquiescence. “Of course, JungJae, I wouldn’t dream of anything happening to such a valuable employee.” JungJae nodded, self assured. “Good, glad to see you’re changing for the better.” 

JaeHan hung up his phone which he’d been speaking into rapidly. “A private ambulance is on its way but they’re meeting me at my car. If I could borrow your bodyguard for assistance with that, it would go more smoothly.” JungJae nodded, gesturing for WooSung to go ahead and lift ByungHun and spoke with a cool detachment. “We all need to be getting out of here, and fast, before the police arrive. We’ll also need to make some phone calls to get this shit taken care of.” He turned back to where JunYeol had remained quietly rooted in his spot with InSung over by MiHi’s locker. “JunYeol-ah, take care of that for me please. We can meet back at the house, bring InSung, we’ll find him a room. We can have a good talk later on.” JunYeol let out a deep breath of air. “ _No._ ” The boss turned back to look at him, once again, from the doorway, assuming he would have just followed his order as usual and followed after him. “ _No_? To what exactly? To taking care of business for me? To talking later, to InSung coming home with us, no to what, JunYeol-ah?” JunYeol frowned over at him, but his voice was steady. “No to everything, Mr. Lee. I’m no longer your assistant, you don’t get to tell me what to do. I’m definitely not coming back to your house tonight, I’m staying with InSung. I have nothing to say to you right now, I’m sorry. You lied to me for years. You may as well just kill me if you don’t like it, because my mind’s made up.” The boss’s expression looked tired but resolved as he turned to catch up to JaeHan and WooSung. “I’m not going to kill you, JunYeol-ah, don’t be ridiculous. You’ll come back when you’re ready.” InSung tugged on his friend’s arm when he just stood staring at the now empty doorway, his eyes beginning to fill up. “Come on, JunYeol-ah, we need get going as well.”

JungJae caught up to the others just as ByungHun was being loaded into the ambulance. JaeHan turned to him as the paramedics drove off. “You look like you could use some rest, JungJae. I’d be more than happy to ease any burdens you might be feeling in any way that I can.” JungJae gave him a tight smile. “Thanks, JaeHan, I’m good, but if you could call your contacts at the police, that would be helpful.” JaeHan’s lips turned up into a cool smile. “Of course, I’m at your service.” JungJae nodded his thanks before turning to WooSung. “Lets go.” WooSung walked beside the boss, lost in his own thoughts until they rounded the corner to where the car was parked. That’s when JungJae’s legs buckled underneath him and he would have hit the ground if it weren’t for WooSung’s quick reflexes. “ _Boss!_ Maybe I should take you back to the hospital, you should be...” JungJae silenced him with a look, still so powerful even when he was so weak. “You’re taking me home. I’m not wasting my time sitting in a hospital bed while Lee JaeHan takes over everything I’ve worked for.” WooSung helped him into the passenger seat of the car, staring him in the face. “What Good is everything you’ve worked for if you’re not around to enjoy it?” The boss allowed himself to be buckled in, leaning his head back against the headrest and closing his eyes. “Take me home, WooSung-ah, take me home or I’ll shoot you like I shot that bastard, JungWoo.” WooSung sat beside him in the driver’s seat, shaking his head. “You’re not going to shoot me and you know it.” JungJae turned to look over at him. “Yah, I think I liked you better when you were a little afraid of me. I’m still your boss, take me home.” WooSung pulled away from the curb. “Will you at least let me contact the doctor?” The boss’s eyes were getting heavy and his shoulder was aching something horrible. “Maybe tomorrow, I’ll think about it.” 

InSung led JunYeol into his apartment closing the door behind them. His younger friend hadn’t said much on the ride back from Seosan and he hadn’t pressed him. InSung hadn’t exactly been in the most talkative of moods himself after nearly getting killed by that madman earlier. “You hungry? I think I have something I could warm up for us in the fridge.” JunYeol sat heavily on the couch, staring straight ahead. “Not really but you go ahead if you want something.” InSung joined him, feeling just as drained as his friend looked. “No, I’m not in the least bit hungry. So, how long are planning on hiding out here?” JunYeol stood up abruptly, raw feelings made even more so by an innocent question. “I can get right out of your hair if it’s too much trouble. I get it, InSung, sorry for the inconvenience and trouble I caused you.” InSung rose to follow him towards the door, stopping him with a hand upon his shoulder. “Yeolie-yah, you know you’re welcome here as long as you want to stay. I’m just thinking of you, of your relationship with Mr. Lee. He’s your uncle and...” JunYeol’s expression had softened considerably at InSung’s use of the nickname, but the mention of his uncle had him tensing up all over again. “He lied to me, don’t you understand? He pretended I was hand picked by him when he was only doing his duty to that dead bitch by keeping me around. How can I ever believe a word he says to me again?” InSung sighed, pulling him close to wrap him in a hug. “Why don’t you sleep on it and see how you feel in the morning?” JunYeol shook his head against InSung’s neck. “No amount of sleep can change the facts, InSung-ah.” InSung pulled him towards his room, JunYeol docile now that he knew he was wanted. “Maybe so, but you’ll have a clearer head in the morning. Come on, Yeolie-yah, let’s turn on the television and let it lull us to sleep.”

WooSung half carried, half supported the boss up the stairs to his room, more convinced than ever that he should be back in the hospital but still unwilling to cross that line of disobedience with him just yet. Getting the older man settled comfortably on his loveseat, WooSung set about getting him something more comfortable to change into. “Did you want sweats or your silk lounge pants, boss?” JungJae watched him moving about his room with tired eyes. “The silk, and fix me a scotch neat to take my pills with.” WooSung brought over his silk lounge pants, a bottle of water and his pills. “Water is probably better for that, boss.” JungJae reached out for both, swallowing a healthy drink of water along with his pills. “You’re probably right, WooSung-ah. Help me get changed and into bed, then you can fix me that drink.” WooSung frowned down at him. “Boss...” JungJae stood up, pushing past his bodyguard who didn’t fight him at all. “Fine, I’ll fix my own fucking drink then.” WooSung let out a large huff of breath. “Boss, please, you need to get off your feet. Let’s get you into bed and then I’ll have InJung send up something for you to eat.” JungJae sat on the end of his bed waiting for WooSung to help him off with his clothes. “And while InJung is sending up my meal, have him send you up something. You know I hate eating alone.” WooSung nodded as he gently helped him off with his shirt. “Yes, boss, I know.” 

JungJae winced as his shoulder was jostled slightly, the day’s activities catching up to him fast. “I’m sorry, boss, are you alright?” JungJae nodded, settling back against his headboard once he was fully changed. “It stings like a son of a bitch, WooSung-ah, I’m not going to lie.” WooSung sighed, going to the mini bar and pouring the boss a scotch. “Here, maybe this will help.” JungJae took a sip, not looking at anything in particular. “I’m scared, WooSung-ah.” WooSung instinctively sat on the edge of his bed beside him, brow furrowed in concern. “Is the pain that bad, boss?” JungJae let out a shuddering breath, his eyes filling up with unshed tears. “It is, it is that bad, WooSung-ah. I really love that kid, more like a son than a nephew and... he may never come back.” It took WooSung a minute to realize that the boss was no longer talking about his physical pain, but his heartache over JunYeol. He reached out his hand to brush the curls from his forehead, speaking as reassuringly as he could. “Give him a little time, boss, he’ll realize how things really are.” JungJae stopped WooSung’s hand which kept lightly brushing his hair back in a soothing manner, holding it in his own. “WooSung-ah, I don’t think I could get through this without your support. I think it might be time for you to start calling me JungJae, behind closed doors at least.” 

InJung was quick to send up a meal that would go a long way to improving the boss’s strength if not his spirits. WooSung cleared away the trays once they had finished eating, noticing how drained the boss was looking suddenly. His first day out of the hospital had been a full one to say the least, the events which had occurred taxing the healthiest of men. The boss proving once again to WooSung just how much fortitude he actually had. Right now the older man looked to be nearly asleep, no doubt much more comfortable in his own bed than he had been at the hospital. His eyes kept fluttering closed as WooSung dimmed the lights and picked up the trays with the thought of returning them to InJung. “WooSung-ah, don’t go.” The bodyguard turned to look at the older man who was struggling to stay awake. “I think you should get some sleep, it’s been a busy day. I’ll be right next door if you need me.” The boss, reached out his hand, eyes wide open now. “Stay... please.” WooSung set the trays down, and nodded his head. “Of course. I’ll be over on the loveseat if you need me, boss.” JungJae sat up now as WooSung turned to settle on the loveseat. “WooSung-ah, you won’t get any rest over there. Join me in the bed.” WooSung turned to look at him face heating up. “Boss, are you... are you sure?” JungJae huffed out a laugh which caused a coughing fit. “Yah, I’m sure. I’m in no shape right now for anything but sleep so you’re safe. Borrow some sleeping clothes if you want and get in.” WooSung’s face heated up even more. “I... I didn’t mean...” JungJae rolled his tired eyes. “I know what you meant. Just hurry up and change, and for Christ sake’s, I told you to call me JungJae in private.” WooSung nodded, hurrying to comply. “S... sorry, bo... uh... JungJae.” Crawling into the bed on the opposite side of the boss, WooSung turned to face the older man keeping several feet between them. “Let me know if you need me.” JungJae let out a yawn. “Thank you, WooSung-ah. Good night.’ WooSung felt his stomach tighten to be so close to the older man in such an intimate way. “Good night, JungJae.” From the sound of his breathing, the boss was already asleep which went a long way to soothing WooSung’s frazzled nerves. 

ByungHun had been pretty lucky. If he had been the one doing the shooting instead of JungWoo, he’d definitely be dead right now. The fact that the bullet had just missed his small intestine was another stroke of luck. It seemed that somebody was looking out for him, somebody wanted him around. Once the doctor had removed the bullet and patched him up, they’d kept him sedated for the pain through the night. Waking up disoriented, sore and alone in his hospital room the next morning, ByungHun didn’t feel so lucky. Once the nurse had left him after checking his vitals, he reached for his phone. “...Hello?” ByungHun’s voice had WooSung sitting up, fully awake, confused to be waking up in the unfamiliar surroundings of the boss’s bed. “I’ve really missed the sound of that groggy morning voice of yours.” WooSung glanced over at the boss who appeared to be sleeping soundly beside him. He stood up trying not to disturb him, speaking as softly as possible. “ByungHun? How are you?” ByungHun chuckled, instantly regretting it because of the pain in his side. “ _Ow_... I’ve been better. You coming by to nurse me to health since you’ve got so much practice now?” WooSung laughed self consciously, face coloring despite himself. “I’m glad to see you haven’t lost your sense of humor.” ByungHun shifted painfully on the bed. “Who’s joking? I could use your caring touch right about now. After all, I did save your ass, you big ape.” JungJae cleared his throat behind WooSung in the bed, and raised a brow. “Tell him we’ll _both_ be in to see him later on today.” WooSung turned to see the boss’s keen eyes trained on him, nodding his head immediately. “The boss and I will be in to see you later on today.” ByungHun was smirking now. “Of course. Tell Mr. Lee that I’m looking forward to seeing him.” 

WooSung set his phone down nervously. “Boss, ByungHun _did_ save us all yesterday.” JungJae sat up cautiously, trying not to jostle his shoulder too much. WooSung hurried over to assist him with a steadying hand. “So he did, which is why I’d like to visit him and offer him my thanks. Help me up so I can get to the bathroom, WooSung-ah, I’d like to get cleaned up. Then go down and see about my breakfast.” WooSung began assisting him out of bed, making sure he was safely in the bathroom before leaving. “I’ll be right back, boss, unless you want me to stay until you’re finished.” JungJae called through the bathroom door. “I’m fine, WooSung-ah, just go.” When WooSung returned, the boss was seated on his loveseat casually smoking a cigarette while DongWon stood before him giving him a report. “We found SeungWon’s body this morning, but it looks like he’d been dead for at lease a day. He was stuffed in the laundry shoot.” JungJae gestured for WooSung to set the tray down, then gave his attention back to DongWon, annoyed look on his face. “So no one heard a fucking body being moved? Was everyone on fucking vacation while I was in the hospital?” DongWon shifted on his feet, clearly unhappy to have brought the boss this news. “No, I’m sorry, sir. SeungWon was acting very strange while you were gone and we were all giving him a wide berth.” JungJae rolled his eyes, waving his cigarette towards DongWon in a dismissive gesture. “Take care of the body right away, and get the fuck out of my sight.” Once DongWon was gone, WooSung poured the boss his coffee. “Your coffee, boss. Anything I can help you with?” JungJae took a sip, resting his cigarette on the ashtray beside him and breaking out in a coughing fit. “Nothing, just go and get yourself ready for the day.” 

JunYeol woke up hungry from not eating the night before, his first thought instinctually being of the boss. Reaching for his pack of cigarettes, he went in search of InSung who seemed to be mysteriously absent from the room. “InSung-ah?” The older man called out to him from the kitchen. “In here. You were still out cold so I ran to the store for some supplies. I’m making us breakfast, sit down.” JunYeol came up behind him at the stove, observing the pan filled with scrambled eggs by placing his chin upon InSung’s shoulder. “Looks good. You didn’t have to.” InSung removed the pan from the heat, chuckling. “We have to eat. Pour yourself some coffee. How are you feeling this morning?” JunYeol stepped back and poured himself a cup of coffee, shrugging his shoulders. “I should be asking you that. You’re the one who was held hostage by that asshole because of me.” InSung brought two plates of food over to the table and sat down with a furrowed brow. “Yeolie-yah, stop blaming yourself for what happened. None of it was your fault.” JunYeol tossed his cigarette pack onto the table, taking the seat beside him. “It’s a little hard for me not to feel guilty when you almost got killed yesterday. I should never have dragged you into my shit, I’m sorry about that, InSung-ah.” InSung reached over to JunYeol’s downturned face, lifting his chin with his fingertips. “Yeolie-yah, your shit will always be my business.” JunYeol stared at him for a beat or two before moving closer to press his lips over his older friend’s. “InSung-ah...” InSung smiled as they pulled apart, pressing their foreheads together. “We’ve always been in this together, Yeolie-yah. Nothing’s changed.” 

Since JungWoo’s vacated position had yet to be filled, WooSung was pulling double duty and did the driving to the hospital later that afternoon. The boss was looking better for his good night’s rest, although still a bit too peaked for WooSung’s taste. The foul mood which had descended upon him had the bodyguard on pins and needles for the entire ride, afraid to do or say something which might exacerbate it. WooSung held his breath as well as the door to ByungHun’s hospital room allowing the boss to pass by him and enter first. ByungHun was looking pretty good for a man who had been shot not twenty four hours previously, greeting them both with a friendly smile. The boss’s expression upon entering did not escape his former weapons specialist, used to Mr. Lee and his many moods. “Mr. Lee, you didn’t have to come all the way down here just to see me.” JungJae stopped beside his bed, looking down at him with an unreadable expression. “I wanted to come down and personally thank you for yesterday. You’ve always been a valuable asset, ByungHun. JaeHan is lucky to have you in his organization now.” ByungHun tilted his head in acknowledgment. “Thank you, Mr. Lee. I’m not so sure my current employer shares your view, but it means a lot coming from you.” JungJae nodded his head. “JaeHan doesn’t always see what’s right in front of him, but I do.” ByungHun smiled politely, wondering if there was more to read into that statement. “I’ve always known how sharp you are, Mr. Lee. It’s one of the many things I’ve always admired about you.” JungJae raised a brow, lips turned up ever so slightly at the corners. “I can say the same for you, ByungHun. I hope you’re happy with JaeHan, of course, but if you happen to find yourself without employment, come and see me.” ByungHun gave WooSung a questioning look which he ignored. “Of course, Mr. Lee, and thank you.” JungJae turned to WooSung to signal for him to open the door. “Take care of yourself, ByungHun.” ByungHun smiled, reaching out to shake his good hand. “Take care of yourself too, Mr. Lee.” WooSung shot him a look before following the boss out the door. 

Back in the car, JungJae’s phone rang. “JaeHan, what is it?” The other Mr. Lee sounded almost conspiratorial. “I just wanted you to know that the matter in Seosan has been fully taken care of.” JungJae looked out the window observing the landscape. “Thank you, JaeHan. That’s a real load off my mind.” JaeHan sat back in his office chair, Cheshire smile upon his lips. “I’m happy to help. After all, my man was involved as well. Which leads me to my next topic.” JungJae was waiting for this. “Oh, and what’s that?” JaeHan turned his chair to look out his floor length windows, choosing his words carefully. “ByungHun is doing well. Came through surgery with flying colors. If you can recall, you mentioned something about our alliance hinging upon his recovery.” JungJae let out a half cough, half laugh. “What I actually said was, you could forget about any kind of alliance if ByungHun didn’t receive medical care.” JaeHan was smirking now, self assured. “So you did, and so he has. Shall we discuss the parameters of our alliance now?” JungJae reached for his cigarettes, fishing around for his lighter. “Over the phone? I thought you’d want a face to face.” JaeHan froze in his chair, mind racing momentarily. “You would like a meeting to discuss an alliance?” JungJae snapped his fingers to get WooSung’s attention in the front seat, looking for a way to light his cigarette. “Neutral ground, you pick it.” JaeHan cleared his throat. “Do you remember the noodle shop in Itaewon?” JungJae finally lit his cigarette, coughing at the first painful drag. “How could I forget? When?” JaeHan closed his eyes. “Tomorrow at three. Come alone and we can reminisce.” JungJae nodded, blowing out smoke. “I’ll be there.”


	19. Doubts

Back at home, JungJae made a beeline for his office, nearly slamming the door in WooSung’s face behind him when he got there. He walked straight up to his bar cart located in the corner, picked up a baccarat tumbler and tossed it at the opposite wall where it shattered to the ground. “ _Son of a fucking bitch!_ ” WooSung stepped towards him swiftly, concerned that he’d do damage to his shoulder. “ _Boss!_ ” The unopened bottle of Macallan which ByungHun had informed WooSung had cost the boss in the neighborhood of $75,000 was the next to crash against the wall. “ _Smug fucking bastard! I’ll cut his fucking tongue out!_ ” Before the next item off the cart could be thrown, WooSung gently wrestled the older man back and away from the cart, carefully pressing him into the wall. “Boss, please... _JungJae-yah_... you have to calm down.” JungJae was still breathing just as heavily but he no longer struggled to break free of WooSung’s hold, resolved and now to calm himself. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting his head fall back against the wall. “Let go of me, WooSung-ah.” WooSung shook his head, although he did loosen his hold slightly. “Not until I know that you’re calm. What did JaeHan say to get you so upset?” JungJae took in a deep breath, coughing on the exhale, his entire body shuddering. “He wants to meet tomorrow to discuss our alliance.” WooSung stepped back now, stern look upon his face. “I’m coming with you.” JungJae’s brow raised as he stepped easily by his bodyguard. “No, you’re not. I’m meeting that snake tomorrow and I’m doing it alone. The meeting itself isn’t the issue.”

WooSung watched him sit heavily onto the chair behind his desk, sighing in relief that the boss was at least more subdued now. Following after him, WooSung leaned against the large desk next to him with arms crossed. “So what _is_ the issue? What’s got you so riled up?” JungJae shot a glare his way before he continued. “Yah, I’m still your boss. What happened to your respect? You’re always sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong.” WooSung stood up straight, startled at the reprimand. “I’m sorry, Mr. Lee. I didn’t mean to be disrespectful. I’ll just wait in the outer office until you need me.” When the door closed behind the bodyguard with a soft click, JungJae reached over to forcibly removed his sling, tossing it across the room in disgust. It was bad enough dealing with the stress he was currently under without having to do it with one arm lashed to his side. Grabbing his phone off his desk first, then his cigarettes, JungJae lit up while waiting for his call to go through. “Hello, hyung-nim, it’s me. We need to talk right away.” MinJong sounded completely unflustered when he responded, despite the noticeably tense tone in the mob boss’s voice. “Alright, what’s on your mind?” JungJae took a deep drag from his cigarette, leaning back in his chair to try and get ahold of his spiraling emotions. His mood had been foul since the moment his eyes opened and hearing JaeHan’s irritating and, no doubt, calculated request for a meeting place had set him off further. “I’d rather we do it in person, if you don’t mind. I can come to you.” MinJong had known JungJae a long time, longer than JaeHan and longer than SeungWoo, he knew by the sound of his voice that he was close to the edge. “Jae-yah, don’t be ridiculous. I’ll be happy to come to you. I’ll be by in about an hour, alright?” JungJae let his eyes slip closed, comforted slightly by that knowledge. “Thank you, hyung-nim, I really do owe you one.” MinJong laughed at that. “You owe me way more than one. See you in an hour.” 

InSung couldn’t help smirking as JunYeol pressed his back against the countertop, kissing down his neck in the process. ‘Yeolie-yah, what about breakfast.” JunYeol sniggered, bringing his mouth back up to connect with InSung’s. “As good as breakfast looks, this is better.” InSung couldn’t argue with that, lifting his hands to tangle in the younger man’s thick hair as their kissing deepened. “ _Mmm... Yeolie-ah_... I miss us.” JunYeol pulled back to look him in the eye, right hand gently stroking at the back of InSung’s neck. “I’m sorry that I haven’t been around that much, InSung-ah, but that’s all going to change now.” InSung felt his heart clench at the pain he saw reflected in his lover’s eyes. “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. I completely understand how important you are to the Lee Organization.” JunYeol shook his head, turning back toward the table now to reach for his cigarettes, shoulders tense and voice strained. “ _Were_... those days are over now, InSung-ah. I’m never going back there again so you don’t have to worry.” InSung ran a hand through his hair then stepped closer to JunYeol, turning him around by his upper arm. “ _Yeolie-ah_...” JunYeol stopped him with another kiss, desperate in nature. “InSung-ah, _please_ , I just want to be with you right now. I don’t want to think about anything but you.” InSung let it go for now, kissing back with equal fervor. It felt good to be back in JunYeol’s arms again regardless of how he got here. They’d have time enough to talk about deeper issues later on. Right now they both needed to be a little selfish and just enjoy each other. 

WooSung paced the outer office, fists clenching and unclenching periodically by his sides. He felt several conflicting emotions at the moment... _anger, concern, frustration and remorse_ all at once. He wanted very much to punch something or someone to get these strong emotions under control. These last days having the boss in the hospital with such a severe injury, watching the turmoil he was obviously going through over JunYeol, not to mention ByungHun, his best friend, being shot, were really starting to take a toll on WooSung. He didn’t know how he was supposed to act around the boss anymore with the way he was running so hot and cold. One minute all business, the next confiding in him and asking him to call him JungJae in private. WooSung had thought that they had grown closer from their time spent together in the hospital, but maybe that was just his wishful thinking. What would a man like Lee JungJae really want with the likes of him? He was just convenient at those times when the boss had been vulnerable. A warm body to alleviate some frustration on, someone the boss knew wouldn’t run his mouth. Now WooSung could add foolish to his list of emotions and possibly pathetic while he was at it. Fists relaxing, he let out a deep sigh, all the fight leaving him for the time being. 

JungJae winced as he pulled open his office door, the pain in his shoulder almost unbearable now. When he spoke, his voice sounded much raspier than usual, strained almost. “Yah, WooSung-ah.” The bodyguard turned at the sound of his voice, so lost in his own musings that he hadn’t heard the door opening. “ _Boss, your shoulder, it’s bleeding!_ ” JungJae looked over and seemed just as surprised as WooSung had been. “It must just be oozing, time to change the bandages.” WooSung was beside him already, mixed emotions long forgotten in the face of the boss’s wellbeing. “It’s way too much for that. Come on, let’s go. You need a doctor right away.” JungJae refused to move, shaking his head. “I’ve got an important meeting scheduled in less than an hour, I’m not going anywhere.” WooSung, remembering the sting of his earlier words, was conflicted once again, only now it was between doing what the boss wanted and what was best for him. “But boss...” JungJae turned back into his office. “If I end up back in the hospital again, JaeHan won’t think twice about swooping in and taking everything I’ve worked for. Then what will JunYeol...” His steps faltered and he swayed on his feet. WooSung moved swiftly to grab ahold of him before he hit the ground. “ _Boss!_!” 

WooSung was near panicking when the boss didn’t respond to him or even open his eyes as he held him in an upright position, the blood continuing to soak through his shirt. In a split second decision, WooSung lifted the boss off his feet and began heading for the stairs, calling out to DongWon on his way by. “ _Yah, DongWon, drive to the hospital and bring back Dr. Han immediately! Use force if you have to, but get him here!_ ” Up in the boss’s suite, WooSung laid him on the bed, stripped his shirt off to asses the damage. Sure enough his shoulder was reopening at the surgical site. “ _God damnit_.” Rushing to the bathroom, WooSung grabbed a clean towel and returned to the boss’s bed to press down on his wound with all his strength. Terrified that the boss would get an infection or worse, WooSung pulled out his phone. “DongWon, where are you?” The slightly younger man sounded as flustered as WooSung felt. “Just leaving the hospital now. Dr. Han was hard to track down and reluctant to leave the hospital.” WooSung watched the boss becoming paler as the minutes ticked by. “Put him on the phone.” DongWon handed the phone to the doctor, while he continued to drive at higher than normal speeds. “WooSung, I’m not too happy about being virtually kidnapped from my afternoon appointments.” 

“Mr. Lee needs you, doctor.” Dr. Han let out a little huff of air at WooSung’s statement. “So I gathered. He could have come in or perhaps called me if he needed...” WooSung cut him off, his voice, although still polite, sounded clipped and strained. “Mr. Lee isn’t conscious at the moment and his wound is opening up. I’m... I’m applying pressure but he’s still bleeding.” Dr. Han frowned, glad that he’d thought to grab his medical kit just in case. “How long has he been unconscious?” WooSung tried to think straight. “Not long, maybe twenty minutes. The bleeding seems to have slowed but not stopped.” Dr. Han looked up as DongWon pulled into a long driveway. “Keep applying pressure, you’re doing the right thing. I’ll be there momentarily. I’m hanging up now, WooSung.” WooSung nodded, checking the boss’s face for signs of consciousness. “Okay, thank you, Dr. Han.” 

JunYeol and InSung had spent a lazy morning exploring every inch of each other’s bodies, breakfast long forgotten. Friends since they were young, their relationship had taken a turn as they’d both matured. What was once fond affection had quickly blossomed into sexual attraction. Both were reluctant to act upon these new found feelings, however, confused and afraid to ruin the years of friendship they’d built together. JunYeol, already in the employ of the Lee Organization, would visit his friend from time to time and it was on one of those occasions that their barriers slipped. Drinking together as always, it was much easier to allow themselves to indulge in the pleasures that they’d been imagining. Now, two years later, JunYeol leaned down to connect their lips, hips grinding as InSung groaned beneath him. “ _Mmm... InSung-ah_ , I’m sorry I haven’t been by your side more often.” InSung half laughed, half whimpered. “Yeolie-ah, don’t apologize, especially right now when you’re as close as you can get.” 

WooSung looked up as Dr. Han was ushered into the boss’s suite by DongWon. “Any change?” WooSung nodded, slipping off the bed to clear the way for the doctor but still keeping his hands firmly on the boss’s shoulder. “I think the bleeding has stopped but I’m afraid to check.” Dr. Han shooed him briskly away with a hand gesture. “Letting go of the compress for a few seconds won’t cause him to bleed out. I need to have a look at it to assess the damage.” WooSung released his hold on the towel, worried look on his face while he peered over the doctor’s shoulder. “What do you think? How bad is it?” Dr. Han stood up to get his medical kit, shaking his head. “I think the bleeding has subsided and that the opening isn’t as bad as it could be. I can stitch it back up but it’s no use if he keeps opening it up again.” As the doctor began to take the boss’s blood pressure, WooSung frowned over at him. “He won’t, Doctor, you can trust me.” Dr. Han removed a hypodermic needle from his medical kit and injected it several times into the boss’s shoulder. “It’s not you I’m concerned with, WooSung. Your boss isn’t the smartest man when it comes to his health.” “Yah, I’m smart enough to know how to blow you fucking brains out.” Backs turned to the patient they both jumped at the sound of his raspy voice. “ _Boss! You’re awake!_ ” JungJae lie there, left arm outstretched and trembling from the effort of holding up a pistol which was aimed at Dr. Han’s head. “Get this asshole out of my sight.” WooSung spoke in a diplomatic tone. “Boss, please, give me the gun and let Dr. Han stitch up your shoulder. Then I promise I’ll escort him out personally.” JungJae nodded, still glaring at the doctor while handing WooSung the gun. “Watch him closely. Shoot him if he fucks up, I mean it.” 

Dr. Han began testing the shoulder area for numbness. “Let me know if you can feel anything before I proceed with the suturing.” JungJae kept his eyes on the doctor, nodding his head. “It’s fine, just get moving. I’ve got business to take care of.” Dr. Han frowned but began to suture up the wound nonetheless. “It is my professional opinion that you take a break from whatever business ventures you’re involved in and give your body the proper time it needs to heal.” JungJae was beginning to sweat more and more with each precise suture that he received. He forced out a laugh, WooSung knowing him well enough to see the pain he was in as well as how short his temper was becoming. “Yeah? Well, it’s my professional opinion, doctor, that you shut your fucking mouth and stitch my shoulder up before I have it shut permanently for you.” Dr. Han’s hand began to tremble so badly at the threat that WooSung stepped in to quell any fears that he was having that might prohibit him from completing his task. “Relax, doctor, just finish up quickly and everything will be fine.” Dr. Han took in a deep breath then continued on, hand much steadier. It was the boss that WooSung was mostly concerned with, too stubborn to rest, too stubborn to say if he was in pain. Once Dr. Han finished up, DongWon was ready to escort him back to the hospital. WooSung walked him downstairs, bowing politely to him. “Thank you, doctor.” Dr. Han gave him a hard look. “Don’t look for me again, WooSung, I won’t come back. I can’t work under these types of circumstances.” WooSung shook his head, handing the doctor some money. “I’m sure Mr. Lee would want you to have it for your trouble.” Running back up to the boss’s room, WooSung found him nearly asleep. Leaning over him, he placed a blanket on him to keep him comfortable, surprised by the sharp slap he received across the face. “Yah, don’t ever try to undermine my authority again or it’ll be you who has to worry about surviving a bullet wound.” WooSung stood there cheek and feelings stung. “I’m sorry, boss. I wasn’t trying to undermine your authority, just keep you alive.” JungJae snapped his fingers rudely. “Get me a clean shirt and my cigarettes. Then see that my sheets get changed.” 

WooSung helped him on with his shirt silently, opening the door for him once they were finished. “I’ll be in my office. I don’t want to be disturbed.” JungJae took one step out the door then swayed on his feet. “Boss!” WooSung had him held steady with his arms wrapped around his waist from behind practically speaking into his hair. “Do you want me to get the doctor back here?” JungJae shook his head, letting out a large exhale of breath. “No, WooSung-ah, I don’t.” When the boss didn’t move from his hold, but rather leaned back into him, WooSung felt a small spike of panic, afraid that perhaps he’d lost consciousness again. “Boss, are you alright?” JungJae took in a deep breath through his nose, nodding his head. “ _Mmm_... just tired.” WooSung took the opportunity to pull him just a little closer, enjoying the boss’s momentary vulnerability. “What can I do for you?” JungJae rotated left, turning to face WooSung while remaining in his embrace. “Your job, protect me.” WooSung stared into the boss’s eyes feeling his breathe upon his lips and his body pressed tightly to his own. “I’d gladly give up my life for you.” JungJae shook his head, frown upon his lips. “WooSung-ah, I’ve been taking out my foul mood on you all day, I’m sorry.” WooSung shrugged, hoping that’s all it was. “I understand, boss, you’re under a lot of stress right now.” JungJae sighed, pained expression crossing his face. “JaeHan wants to meet at a noodle shop in Itaewon. It was MiHi’s favorite, son of a bitch is trying to rattle me.” WooSung acted without thinking, pulling him even closer and connecting their lips. “Whatever you need me to do for you, just say the word.” JungJae stared up into his eyes for a moment before nodding. “Come with me, I want you to be in on this meeting.” 

InSung watched JunYeol pace around his living room from his spot on the couch. “Yeolie-ah, you’re wearing out my floor. Why don’t you just call him or better yet, go and see him. You’ve obviously got questions that only he can answer, stop torturing yourself.” JunYeol stopped in his tracks, lighting up a cigarette and shaking his head. “That’s where you’re wrong, babe.” InSung lit his own cigarette keeping his eyes glued on his boyfriend. “Oh really? What am I wrong about? You don’t have questions?” JunYeol was smirking now, coming closer to the couch. “Oh, I definitely have questions. I just don’t think that Lee JungJae is the _only_ one who can answer them.” InSung looked surprised, brows raising high on his forehead. “Then who can?” JunYeol sat beside him, leaning close. “There’s another man who might be able to help me out. Since I’ve been thinking about the situation I’m in, I’m pretty positive he must know about my past.” InSung blinked back at him. “Sounds mysterious.” JunYeol rose again, looking deep in thought. “Not really, it’s all starting to make sense to me now. I’m going out for a while.” InSung stood up, stubbing out his cigarette. “I’ll come with you.” 

JaeHan was on his patio when one of his men came to speak with him. “Really? Escort them right in.” As the two young men approached him, JaeHan stood and smiled cordially. “Good afternoon, gentlemen. This is an unexpected, but rather pleasant surprise. Please, have a seat.” JunYeol and InSung both bowed politely before taking their seats. JunYeol cleared his throat, a little more nervous than he was used to being. “Sorry to disturb you like this, sir.” JaeHan waved him off. “It’s no disturbance, my boy. I’m all too happy to meet with MiHi’s boy anytime. I’m assuming this is not a social call. Are you here on official business for your uncle?” InSung and JunYeol exchanged a look which had JaeHan raising a brow in question. “He hasn’t fallen ill again, I hope.” JunYeol shook his head. “No, at least not that I know of. I haven’t seen him since Seosan.” JaeHan looked sympathetic gesturing to the boy who brought his tea to serve his guests as well. “I see, it must have been quite the shock for you to find out about your bloodline the way you did. Still, I suppose it could have been worse for you.” JunYeol took a sip of tea, nodding his head in agreement. “It was a shock, sir, in more ways than one. I was wondering if you knew who my father was since you knew my mother back in the day.” JaeHan set his cup down, leaning back in his chair. “JungJae didn’t tell you?” JunYeol shook his head. “No, sir, he didn’t.” JaeHan let out an exasperated huff of breath. “I’m not surprised. Yes, I know who your father is, I’ve always known who he is since day one.” 

MinJong was waiting for him when JungJae arrived in his office. “How are you feeling? DongWon told me you had a scare.” JungJae snorted, giving him a hug mostly with his left arm. “Yah, it was nothing. I’m fine. Let’s have some coffee.” While WooSung went to retrieve the tray from the kitchen, JungJae sat beside MinJong on the couch. “Hyung-nim, I need a favor.” MinJong leaned back, stretching his arm across the back of the couch. “Another favor? They’re adding up, dongsaeng.” JungJae rolled his eyes. “This a small one. I want you to check into Jung WooSung’s personal life for me. See if he has any attachments to anyone I should know about.” MinJong furrowed his brow. “Anyone in particular you want me to look into?” JungJae looked uncomfortable momentarily, then he sighed. “Lee ByungHun.” MinJong leaned forward placing his hands on his knees. “ByungHun? Why? What’s going on?” JungJae waved him off as WooSung approached with the coffee tray. “Just do it, please, hyung-nim.” 

Partway through the meeting, MinJong had brought TaeHyun in to join them for his analytical skills. “Actually, Mr. Lee, the noodle shop is a prime location for our purposes. Once you’ve met with the other Mr. Lee we can target him on his way out. Just be sure to exit the building beforehand and we should be good.” MinJong nodded, looking over at WooSung. “You have the car ready to pick JungJae up and immediately leave so he’s long gone when the hit occurs. No lingering for any reason.” WooSung nodded. “No problem, I can drive aggressively when needed.” MinJong pat him on the back. “Good, you’ll need to do just that.” MinJong received a text, frowning at his phone. “JungJae-yah, you should look at this. I’ve got JunHo doing surveillance at JaeHan’s place. He said they arrived about fifteen minutes ago.” JungJae peered over at MinJong’s screen. “What’s that bastard up to? Is he holding them hostage until I agree to an alliance?” TaeHyun read the texts from JunHo quickly. “It appears that your nephew and his companion went to the other Lee compound of their own free will.” JungJae turned to face him, face a mask of confusion. “What the fuck for?” TaeHyun looked unsure for once. “Uh... from what JunHo can tell, your nephew is looking for information on his past, his father specifically.” JungJae narrowed his eyes. “Change of plans, I’m killing that motherfucker myself.”


End file.
